El Inicio de una Nueva Leyenda!
by El Primordial385
Summary: La Guerra contra Hades ha terminado,pero en el horizonte se observa una amenaza desde tiempos inmemoriales,Athena deberá llamar una vez más al combate a sus Santos Caídos...Nuevas Alianzas y Enemigos Antiguos y Nuevos los esperan..Crossover:Saint-Seiya/HighSchool DxD IsseixGabrielxRossweissexGrayfia.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como a mí

Prólogo:

Dolor...esa era la única sensación que mi cuerpo sentía,me dolía todo el cuerpo sin excepción ,desde los dedos del pie hasta la cabeza...pero esto no debía ser posible!...porque?,bueno esto se debía a que debería estar muerto ...si muerto,al igual que el resto de mis compañeros de Orden,aquellos que pelearon conmigo en la Guerra Santa contra Hades,hasta aquellos que invadieron el Santuario junto con sus huestes.

Lo último que recordaba era que por primera vez en esta Era,toda la Orden Dorada estaba reunida frente al Muro de los Lamentos..juntos logramos abrir un camino para Seiya y compañía hacia los Campos Elíseos ..el sacrifico de todos nosotros por el bien de Athena y la Humanidad.

Porque ellos lograron salvar a Athena y derrotar a Hades verdad?,me negaba a creer que Seiya y los demás habían fracasado,lo conocía desde la batalla de las Doce Casas y sabía la determinación que él poseía,era más que la de los orgullosos Santos Dorados que debíamos proteger a Athena con nuestras vidas...que ironías de la vida,el luchando para salvarla y yo peleando por una mentira...jamás en mi vida me sentí más avergonzado.

Mirando fijamente el techo de mármol de la casa de leo..mi mente era un mar de dudas,sabía que era de día por la brisa que entraba por todo el recinto y por la gran luz que la iluminaba,a pesar de que ya tenía tiempo despierto mis ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a esta y me era incomodo,enderezándome sobre la cama donde me encontraba ,podía sentir el frío suelo en mis pies descalzos,solamente estaba vistiendo una túnica blanca que me cubría todo el cuerpo..no podía permanecer más tiempo en este lugar,debía averiguar qué pasaba,porque estaba vivo...entonces lo note,débilmente pero lo note,la cosmo energía de todos mis compañeros de la Orden Dorada..todos absolutamente todos estábamos vivos.

Acaso todo lo vivido en estos años habían sido un mal sueño,nada de lo que sucedió realmente pasó?..no,me negaba a aver algo más pasando aquí ,fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando debía saberlo y rápido..

Entonces sucedió..por primera vez en muchos años pude verlo con claridad ante mis ojos..no logre verlo en el muro de los lamentos ...pero ahora estaba aquí ,enfrente recargado en el marco de la puerta ..regalándome una de sus calidad sonrisas..aquella persona que fue acusada injustamente de traicionar al Santuario y de atentar contra la vida de la infanta Athena..aquel que había sido mi amigo y mi maestro... Aioros de Sagitario!

-veo que al fin despiertas,como te encuentras...Issei!-

continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí el Prólogo de mi Historia en este mundo del FanFiction ,espero sea de sus agrado y se diviertan en leerla al igual que me sucedió a mi ..como verán más adelante será una mezcla de elementos de Saint Seiya y HighSchool DxD...bueno sin más espero sus rewies para enriquecer mi historia con sus opiniones ..adiós !


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como mi...

Capítulo 2: Verdades Confrontadas 1

-Aioros!...eres tú...realmente eres tú ?-

Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca al no creer lo que veía...era tan irreal y fuera de lógica todo esto me resultaba imposible de mi gran amigo y maestro desde los 10 años,estaba de frente a mi,lo había visto durante el Sacrificio del Muro de los Lamentos pero no tuve oportunidad de decirle algo..decirle que lamentaba profundamente mi accionar durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas,el haber dudado de él sobre su traicion..pero sobre todo..el haberme olvidado de sus enseñanzas y del amor a Athena que el siempre profesaba.

-Que te pasa!,cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma jajaja-

Se acerco hacia mí y puso su mano en mi hombro,no pude evitar soltar una lagrima mientras bajaba mi cabeza para que no viera mi llanto..para que no viera la vergüenza en la que me había convertido..

-vamos Issei !..levanta la cabeza ,no es un buen momento para lamentaciones cuando Athena nos necesita..ya habrá tiempo que lamentar-me lo decía mientras alborotaba mi cabello como cuando era un niño.

Era verdad,lo había olvidado todo,solo por ahogarme en mi propio sufrimiento olvidando lo más importante...que estaba pasando!

-Aioros ..que pasa ?porque estamos de vuelta,que pasó con Seiya y los demás?...Athena está bien ?..está a salvo ?-fueron mis palabras ya un poco más sereno.

-Tranquilo Issei,demasiadas preguntas..-decía sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro-Athena está bien ,se encuentra en este momento en sus aposentos,aquí en el Santuario-

-Entonces ..eso significa que todo salió bien?...Seiya derroto a Hades y detuvo el eclipse?...si realmente fue así ,porque estamos de vuelta?-

Aioros lentamente retiró su mano de mi hombro y se encaminó hacia una de las pinturas que adornaban la recámara de Leo,al hacerlo note como su expresión cambio a una más seria y desencajada,sea la razón que fuera esto no me daba buena señal.

-Issei..debes saber que si en efecto se derrotó a Hades ,pero el costo fue muy elevado,como bien sabes aún para nosotros los Santos,que tenemos el poder de aplastar las estrellas,nuestros cuerpos son los de un humano normal,que quiero decir..que a pesar de todo ..nosotros también tenemos un límite que no debemos traspasar,por desgracia Seiya,Hyoga,Shiryu,Ikki y Shun,lo sobrepasaron aún portando Armaduras Divinas-

Las palabras de Aioros eran realmente ciertas..aún nosotros la Élite Dorada,teníamos un límite.

-Me estás diciendo que Seiya y compañía están muertos?-me era difícil preguntar esto..tan sólo de pensarlo se me revolvía el estomago,Seiya era un Santo de Bronce mucho más joven que yo pero con un ímpetu arrollador en lo que creía..que me era imposible pensar siquiera que estuviera muerto.

-No,muerto no,pero si incapacitado para pelear...ellos expusieron tanto sus capacidades físicas y mentales que cayeron en un profundo coma..tan profundo que ni la misma Athena es capaz de ayudarlos-estas últimas palabras dichas por el hicieron mella me mi mente...pero la mirada serena de Aioros no mentía,entonces me di cuenta de la gravedad de la situación ..

-Issei..Athena nos a traído de vuelta desde el mundo de los muertos ..porque hay una amenaza que se sienta sobre la Humanidad...desde la era del Mito, el Santurario jamás se ha enfrentado a una situación como la que se presenta ante nosotros ahora-

-Dime Aioros y cuál es esa amenaza que es están peligrosa que Athena nos haya traído de vuelta-decía mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia una mesa de caoba donde había una jarra de agua,necesitaba refrescarme puesto que tenía la boca seca.

-La Guerra de las Tres Facciones-

Al escuchar el comentario de Aioros no pude evitar atragantarme con el agua y casi ahogarme por lo que dijo,era por todos conocidos la existencia de las Tres Facciones aquí en el Santuario..pero totalmente ajena al mundo humano,que estos ignoraban la cercanía de ellos ..oh si,claro que yo sabia perfectamente lo que eran y sabía perfectamente lo que representabamos nosotros los humanos para ellos...Ganado!

Recordando eventos del pasado no pude evitar mostrarle mi cara de odio a Aioros,por lo que estaba hablando...era una rabia tan intensa que aún hoy a pesar de haber pasado ya 5 años era imposible para mí ocultar y demostrar...Ángeles,Demonios y Ángeles caídos,ninguno de ellos era mejor que el otro..lo único que les importaba eran sus propios problemas y necesidades sin importarles lo demás.

-Bueno Issei ..no me es permitido decirte nada más por el momento,la orden del Patriarca es que los Santos Dorados permanezcan en sus Templos hasta nuevo aviso-

-El Antiguo Patriarca también regreso...hablas en serio!-

-No solo el ...también el maestro Arles,al igual que todos los Santos de Plata y Bronce,que fueron muertos en el transcurso de estos años-

Dicho esto Aioros se dirigió hacia la salida de la recámara de Leo para irse al Templo de Sagitario.

-Por ahora descansa y espera el llamado de su Ilustrisima para la reunión con Athena que se dará en poco tiempo...te veré luego Issei-...Aioros decía esto último mientras se perdía entre los pasillos de Leo para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Viendo fijamente por donde se había retirado Aioros ..no pude evitar pensar en la infinidad de cosas que pudieran pasar de ahora en adelante..que pensara Athena de todo esto ?..más importante..tomará partido en esta pelea que viene aún sabiendo que el Santuario se ha mantenido al margen de todo conflicto del mundo paranormal?..esas eran unas de las preguntas que rondaban en mi mente,pero para poder darles una respuesta ,tendría que esperar...

Continuara!...

Hombre que ya me motive para sacar el segundo capítulo de mi historia,como verán esta pequeño Arco se titula Verdades Confrontadas y pues no tenía idea que fueran a quedar tan largo..si tiene dudas con gusto las contestare ..adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo .


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como a mí.

Capitulo 3:Verdades Confrontadas 2

Habia transcurrido ya una semana desde mi platica con Aioros aquí en el templo de Leo,decir que estaba intranquilo y desesparado era poco,no era el único con estos sentimientos,podía sentir la cosmo energía de todos mis compañeros,y su situación era igual a la mía...las únicas visitas que teníamos eran las de las Doncellas del Templo Principal que nos traían suministros desde la Villa de Rodorio adjunta al Santurario.

Me encontraba recargado sobre uno de los pilares de la entrada a la Casa de Leo,observando la lluvia está ya tenía dos dias cayendo,pareciera como si el clima estuviera igual o más que nosotros...entonces lo sentí ,al fin habíamos recibido el llamado del Patriarca vía cosmos para reunirnos todos en la cámara principal,no perdiendo tiempo comencé a subir las escalinatas de los demás Templos,durante el trayecto puede observar las Armaduras Sagradas en su forma de tótem ,estas se encontraban en tal mal estado debido a los años de una Sangrienta Guerra Civil y la consecuente Invasion de Hades al Santuario..mi Armadura no era la escepcion,todas necesitaban reparación y él tan necesario Sacrifico se la Sangre con sus portadores para volver por completo a la vida..

En el trayecto pude unirme a varios de mis compañeros de armas ,ninguno decía nada,solo esbosabamos pequeñas sonrisas nerviosas como saludo pero ninguna palabra.

Al llegar a la camarada principal pudimos observar que ya se encontraban esperando el Patriarca Shion y su hermano el Maestro Arles...todos y cada uno de nosotros tomamos asiento en una gran mesa destinada,de mi parte me sentía nervioso ante la situación,a muchos de mis compañeros no los había visto desde la Guerra contra Hades y a otros tuve que enfrentarlos

Era sorprendente vernos las caras después de tanto tiempo,algunos aún mantenían un rostro sereno e inmutable a los acontecimientos que se pudieran dar...Saga de Géminis el gran causante de toda la desgracia y la podredumbre que azoto al Santuario durante el reinado de Ares ,ese hombre que había atentado contra la vida de un bebé,ese hombre que acusó injustamente a su mejor amigo de traicion,ese hombre que nos llevó a esa Sangrienta Guerra Civil contra Seiya y los demás se encontraba cerca del trono de la diosa Athena.

Pero no todo era su culpa,también nosotros teníamos gran parte o tal vez más que el por lo que pasó,uno a uno fuimos cayendo bajo las mentiras de Ares el Impostor,no fuimos capaces de ver las señales que nos advertían del peligro ,lo seguimos por voluntad propia hacia nuestra decadencia ...no había nadie a quien culpar...ese era la resolución a la cual llegue,al final todos éramos víctima a de los acontecimientos incluso el...

El error que comentio Saga en su momento,fue no pedir ayuda...y el de nosotros fue el de no haber escuchado su gritos tras la mascaras del Patriarca

De una de las puertas del recinto,apareció Nuestra Diosa Athena..aquella diosa que acusamos de farsante,aquella diosa por la que no hicimos nada durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas..aquella diosa que no pudimos proteger durante la Guerra con Hades y termino suicidandose ante nuestros ojos solo para darle una oportunidad a Seiya y compañía de Llegar a los Campos Elíseos y derrotar a Hades

De más está decir que me encontraba avergonzado y triste ante su presencia y mis compañeros no eran tan diferente a mi,nadie podía alzar la mirada y verla a sus preciosos ojos color Esmeralda,entonces ella habló

-Mis queridos Santos...no saben la alegría que me da verlos a todos reunidos aquí conmigo -una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro ..sonrisa que para nosotros...era como si mil cuchillas hirvientes se nos incrustaran en todo el cuerpo.

-Se que han tenido una vida muy difícil a consecuencia de Ares el Usurpador al puesto de Patriarca tras el asesinato de Shion a manos de este mismo,lo duro que fue caer en la farsa de la Guerra Civil aquí en el Santuario,sé cuánto sus corazones sufrieron en la Guerra contra Hades al enfrentarse entre ustedes ...aún con todo esto lograron hacer aquel milagro por el que gracias al Sacrificio en el Muro de los Lamentos supe de la existencia de la Armadura Sagrada de Athena,por eso que siempre les estaré en deuda-

Athena misma se había postrado en frente de nosotros en señal de respecto y amor hacia su Orden Dorada...realmente no debíamos recibir semenjante acto de bondad y misericordia de parte de nuestra Diosa hacia sus propios verdugos

Debiamos ser los que estuviéramos postrados ante ella y no al revés ,no éramos dignos de tal muestra de amor,todos y cada de los 9 habíamos pecado contra ella,olvidamos cual era nuestra principal labor como Santos Dorados...el proteger y servir a Nuestra Diosa

-De pie señorita Athena,no haga eso...por favor,al contrario ,somos nosotros los que deveriamos postrarnos ante usted..no al revés -,las palabras de Saga de Géminis eran totalmente ciertas ninguno de los 9 debía recibir tal acto de amor y respeto,solo los que nunca tuvieron que ver en esto se salvaban, fueron Mu de Aries en Jamir,el maestro Dokho de Libra en los 5 picos y Aioros de Sagitario...bueno de más está decir que paso con el.

-Es verdad mi Diosa Athena, 9 de los 12 aquí rompimos nuestro juramento hacia usted,nos dejamos llevar por las mentiras de Ares,aun cuando la verdad estaba frente a nuestros ojos no quisimos verla y entorpecimos el camino de los Santos de Bronce para salvarla de la Flecha Maligna..por nuestra culpa usted estuvo a segundos de morir ,ellos merecen ser llamados verdaderos Santos al servicio de Athena-esas fueran ahora las palabras de Shaka.

-Te equivocas Shaka de Virgo-la voz del Patriarca Shion nos saco de nuestro estupor,-Ustedes 9 no tienen nada de qué avergonzarse,ustedes siguieron al pie de la letra su tarea de proteger los 12 Templos,algunos incluso dieron sus vidas en ello,todos y cada uno de los 9 creía firmemente en que la vida de Athena se encontraba en peligro ,al pelear contra Seiya y los otros lo hicieron llevando su vida al limite,pero gracias a ello también lograron que los Santos de Bronce obtuvieran el séptimo sentido-

-Si es verdad,ustedes solo obedecieron las órdenes del Patriarca en su momento,desconocido para ustedes que era Ares y no Shion,quien estaba detrás de la máscara-ahora hablaba el maestro Arles,apoyando lo dicho por su hermano-las ordenas del Patriarca son incuestionables y se tienen que obedecer a cualquier costo.

Dicho esto ya no sentíamos gran culpa en nuestros corazones por nuestras acciones tan penosas hacía con el Santuario.

Athena se levantó de donde se encontraba con ayuda de Saga de Géminis y Camus de Acuario,ella se fue a sentar en su trono y nos contemplo con su gran sonrisa para después cambiar a una seria no acorde a lo que era ella

-Mis Santos..la razón por la que están aquí es porque necesito su ayuda ante la gran amenaza que acecha desde las sombras,oculta a mis ojos ,pero sobre todo poseedora de una gran maldad,desde hace unos meses han ocurrido una serie de asesinatos en masa ,en diferente partes del mundo,estos incidences no son hechos aislados ,son muy sistemáticos y metodicos-

-Creemos la Diosa Athena y yo ,que quien quiera que esté haciendo esto,lo hace buscando algo pero no logramos saber que,solo tenemos suposiciones sobre lo que pasa,pero hasta que no tengamos la información correcta de que es lo que pasa o a que nos enfrentamos nos es imposible parar esto de momento-la voz del Patriarca sonaba con malestar ,un gran malestar contagioso en todos nosotros.

-Mis queridos Santos..sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles que vuelvan a vestir los ropajes sagrados ,sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte el haberlos hecho regresar de su descanso en los Elíseos-el llanto en el bello rostro de nuestra Diosa era muy duro de ver para nosotros al igual que sus palabras que solo querían nuestro bienestar,-yo deseo con toda mi Alma que no pasen por la agonia de las batallas de nuevo,pero no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir si no a ustedes mi Orden Dorada-

-Por esta razón,serán enviados a los diferentes lugares donde se han tenido registro de estos sucesos,se moverán en grupos,en compañía de Santos de Plata y Bronce,de momento mantengan una presencia baja en esos lugares,no combatirán a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario,no deben dejar que se den cuenta de su precencia-el maestro Arles decía en tono de seguridad y confianza hacia nosotros-se rolaran los grupos esto con el fin de no dejar desprotegida a Athena y al Santuario-

Era todo claro para nosotros ahora..nuestra Diosa necesitaba de sus Santos para poder salvar a la Humanidad del peligro que se avecinaba y del que probablemente nadie tendría escapatoria...todos nosotros no le fallaríamos ,no de nuevo,si era necesario moriríamos por ella con tal de cumplir nuestra misión y por qué no ...el poder lavar nuestros pecados hacia ella.

-Hay una cosa más que deben saber-de nueva cuenta el Patriarca Shion tomaba la palabra,-como todos ustedes saben ,en este mundo habitan seres sobrenaturales de gran poder en influir en las conductas de las personas,no sólo eso,muchas de estas terminan como sus siervos y los siguen en sus acciones,me refiero a las Tres Facciones,deben tener cuidado con ellos ya que últimamente las Facciones de los Demonios y de los Ángeles caídos han tenido mucha actividad y para nuestra desgracia sospechamos que tienen parte que ver con lo que pasa-.

-Por el momento es todo Santos Dorados ..por ahora deberán entrenar para poder balancear su cosmo energía ,debido al proceso que hizo la Diosa Athena para traerlos de vuelta,esta se encuentra alterada e inestable,así no podrán usar sus Armaduras,mientras lo hacen ,serán reparadas para que las puedan vestir y hacer su trabajo...pueden retirarse a sus respectivos Templos-esas era las últimas palabras del maestro Arles hacia nosotros.

Sin más todos y cada de los 12 paso colocando rodilla al piso jurando Lealtad a Athena y al Santuario...

-Mu Santo Dorado de Aries ...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Aldebaran Santo Dorado de Tauro...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Saga Santo Dorado de Géminis...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Máscara de Muerte Santo Dorado de Cancer...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Issei Santo Dorado de Leo...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Shaka Santo Dorado de Virgo...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Dokho Santo Dorado de Libra...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Milo Santo Dorado de Escorpio...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Aioros Santo Dorado de Sagitario...te juro Lealtad Arthena-

-Shura Santo Dorado de Capricornio...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Camus Santo Dorado de Acuario...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-Vidar Santo Dorado de Piscis...te juro Lealtad Athena-

-¡JURAMOS SERVIRTE Y PROTEGERTE CON NUESTRAS VIDAS !

Fue un grito a coro por parte de nosotros sus Santos..su Orden Dorada...una vez dicho esto,cada uno de nosotros tomo camino a sus respectivos Templos a la espera de nuestras misiones otorgadas por nuestra Diosa y nuestro Patriarca...

Continuará...

Vaya...al fin pude terminar el capítulo 3 de mi Historia,como pudieron darse cuenta el sentimiento de culpa prevaleció en este capítulo,así como nos enteramos del porque están de regreso

tambien notaron unos pequeños cambios en los nombres de 2 Caballeros...obvio mi Protagonista como El León Dorado y el otro pues fue el Caballero de Piscis...porque este cambio?...bueno eso fue porque el nombre de "Afrodita de Psicis ", no más no me convencía...no entiendo como Kurumada le puso así!..pero en fin!

Sin más me despido y agradezco a los que han dejado un rewies hacia mi Historia...espero les agrade leer así como a mí me agrado escribir ..sin más adios y nos vemos en el Capítulo 4 que llevará el nombre de "Una Alianza Inesperada"


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como a mí

Capitulo 4:Una Alianza Inesperada.

Habian transcurrido ya 2 Semanas desde nuestra reunión con Athena en el Templo Principal,en ese lapso de tiempo las reparaciones de todo el Santuario habían llegado a su fin de manera satisfactoria,todos cooperamos para poder lograrlo,el objetivo era el mismo en todos nosotros...volver la majestuosidad al Santurario como en épocas pasadas y revivir su antigua gloria.

Para nosotros la Orden Dorada,fueron dos semanas de arduo entrenamiento ,dos semanas donde combatíamos todos contra todos en el Coliseo,debíamos estar al 100% para así poder vestir los ropajes sagrados de nuestras respectivas constelaciones guardianas,de no ser así,ambos tendríamos graves problemas al adaptarnos nuevamente...la unión con nuestras Armaduras era tan unica,que parecía una especie de Simbiosis donde ambos nos beneficiábamos mutuamente,porque no eran simples protecciones de metal después de todo,eran seres vivientes que al igual que nosotros eran capaces de sentir y ser dañadas en combate,pero esto era solo gracias al ritual de la sangre donde el portador vertía esta misma sobre el ropaje para volverlas a la vida..solo reconocían a su portador y recibían su sangre ,de nadie más.

Tambien durante este periodo de tiempo,nos pudimos entender y comprender nuestras fallas personales y sobre todo perdonarnos por nuestras terribles acciones los unos contra los otros por las mentiras de Ares,era realmente satisfactorio el poder mirarnos a los ojos sin sentir culpa o remordimiento,pero sobre todas estas cosas,el Amor que sentíamos por Athena se hizo más fuerte ,ya que podíamos convivir con ella,el poder platicar y conocerla y saber que respectivamente de su papel divino,era una chica de 15 años después de todo,con miedos y preocupaciones de cualquier adolescente de esa edad,no es que nosotros éramos diferentes,simplemente no teníamos mucho conocimiento sobre los comportamientos humanos,ya que la mayoría de nuestras vidas vivíamos en el Santurio,ella venía de las grandes ciudades alrededor del mundo.

Durante las Guerras pasadas las Armaduras Doradas habían sido gravemente dañadas,ahora después de tanto tiempo al fin estaban recuperadas en su totalidad...en una Ceremonia en la Cámara de Athena ,las 12 Armaduras Sagradas vibraban al unísono,la belleza que estas irradiaban era tan unica como la que se describia en los registros históricos de la Era del Mito,tantas Generaciones de Santos las habían vestido que era imposible no crear un lazo afectuoso a estas,más que protecciones para nosotros eran nuestras compañeras de por vida y muerte.

Al momento de vestirla nuevamente,pude sentir el calor que esta desprendia,podía sentir su respiración y admirar su brillo en las ornamentas,realmente las Armaduras,podían considerarse una auténtica obra de arte,una hecha de Gamanium,el metal más fuerte del Universo,bañadas con la luz solar de su Constelación Guardiana,girando al rededor del Sol desde Eras Inmemoriales.

Los 12 Santos Dorados de esta Era,ahora estabamos al fin reunidos con nuestra Diosa Athena,unidos con un mismo propósito,un mismo cuerpo,un mismo corazón,una misma alma,como debió de haber sido desde un principio ,pero que las Hermanas del Destino habían dicho otra cosa,haciéndonos jugar un juego entre Dioses,del que la raza humana hubiera sucumbido si se perdía,pero que gracias al Sacrificio de todos y cada uno de nosotros se había evitado

La noche caía sobre el Santurio,una magnífica luna llena acampañada del manto estelar iluminaban todo el recinto incluida la Villa Rodorio,la refrescante brisa del Mediterráneo era como un bálsamo para nosotros luego de las jornadas extenúantes de entrenamiento a las que nos sometimos

Todos estábamos listos para las asignaciones de misiones a las que de íbamos a sujetarnos ,en el gran salón principal iluminado por candiles resplandecientes,el Patriarca Shion en compañía de la Diosa Athena, fueron dadas las órdenes a seguir ,varios grupos de Santos fueron enviados a Estados Unidos y Canadá ,otros más a la Federación de Rusia,a la Republica Francesa,Alemania,Republica Checa,las Indias Orientales,Sudáfrica,Nigeria,Argentina,Uruguay,Marruecos y Turquía,así todos y cada uno de los Santos fueron despachados a los diferentes lugares,las órdenes simples ,investigar los sucesos relacionados,eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino,no dejar que nadie nos vea de momento,pelear solo si es necesario y sobre todo proteger a la población civil en todo momento

Solo dos Santos Dorados se quedarían permanentemente en el Santuario al resguardo y protección de Athena,Los Santos de Géminis y Sagitario...ya que ellos eran considerados los más fuertes entre la Orden Dorada,a todo esto tanto Milo de Escorpio y yo Issei de Leo aún no habíamos recibido nuestra respectiva tarea ,fue ahí en ese momento donde todo se complicó para mí

El semblante del Patriarca no decía nada bueno ,más no así era el de Athena ella mantenía una sonrisa cálida en el rostro,entonces el Patriarca Shion habló...

-Issei de Leo y Milo de Escorpio,para ustedes dos,tengo asignada un misión especial,ambos deberán ir a Japón ,más específicamente a la ciudad de kuoh,la razón de esto,es que en esa ciudad están concentrados más los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos,los asesinatos se han dado con una frecuencia más de lo normal,ambos se harán pasar por estudiantes de intercambio por parte del Gobierno de Grecia-eran las palabras de su Ilustrísima hacia nosotros dos.

-La razón de esto es que entre todos los Santos del Santuario,ustedes son los más jóvenes,fácilmente ustedes podrán pasar desapercibidos como chicos de su edad-el maestro Arles había permanecido en silencio durante toda nuestra platica

Decir que para mí ,el volver a esa ciudad era un infierno ,porque había jurado no volver a poner un pie en ese lugar,.pero más allá de mis desacuerdos tenía que aceptar, ya que era una misión dada por la misma Athena,entonces ella habló.

-Issei,Milo,de parte del Santuario solo serán ustedes dos,para desgracia no tendrán apoyo de parte nuestra si las cosas se complican,de momento,se dedicarán a pasar desapercibidos entre los Demonios y Ángeles caídos,la zona a la que llegaran tiene una fuerte presencia de seres sobrenaturales aparte de los antes mencionados,si usan su Cosmos atraerán la atención de todos ellos y eso sería un problema,ya que el Santuario a permanecido al margen de sus conflictos y queremos que sigan creyendo eso,mientras menos sepan de ustedes más fácil su misión será-acoso Athena habia dicho de nuestra parte,esa incógnita me hizo levantar una cega,no era que realmente necesitáramos apoyo,tanto Milo y yo éramos Santos Dorados y podíamos hacernos cargo de los problemas .

-Disculpe Athena,pero no entiendo,no iremos solo nosotros dos a Japón -era el comtarío de Milo.

Athena,solo se limitó a suspirar con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlo mostrándonos la determinación de sus ojos esmeralda,al ver eso sabíamos que algo grande estaba por decirnos.

-A pesar del conocimiento de la existencia de las tres Facciones,desconocemos cuál es su estado actualemente,la información que tenemos es muy poca,ya que debemos saber sobre su capacidad de pelea así como sus habilidades y destrezas al ser seres sobrenaturales,nos vemos en la necesidad de hacer una Alianza con la Facción del Cielo,ellos al igual que nosotros están preocupados por el accionar tan salvaje de su contraparte los Angeles Caídos ,ellos han demostrado tener poca o nada de consideración hacia las matanzas que han generado en esa ciudad,al igual los Demonios,han estado reclutando a personas con habilidades únicas y poseedoras de Sacred Gears-el comentario de Athena era por demás alarmante,esto era grave ya que los Demonios de alguna manera estaban incrementando su capacidad de combate,no pude evitar pensar en las personas que había dejado atrás en especial a ella,hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Yuki-fue el débil susurro que salió de mis labios

Aun así..sabía que las preocupaciones de mi Diosa eran buen justificadas,pero una Alianza ...con ellos...debía ser una mala broma,simplemente no podía aceptarlo,no podía digerirlo ,tendría que volver a tratar con ellos,y recordar lo que pasó hace ya cuatro años...la muerte de mi primer maestro y amigo...Ilias...antiguo Santo Dorado de Leo y hermano mayor de Aioros de Sagitario..mi predecesor..el hombre al que le debía todo lo que era ahora,el hombre a quien yo más admiraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una luz y un círculo mágico con el emblema del Cielo,el primero en aparecer ara un hombre rubio de cabello lacio largo,de expresivos ojos azules,de la edad de Saga de Géminis,portaba una túnica blanca con dorada con grandes hombreras de oro,no era otro más que Líder del Cielo el Arcángel Miguel,la segunda era una mujer de no mayor de 30 años,con rasgos de Europa del Norte,ataviada con una abito de monja azul y blanco,igualmente rubia con ojos verdes,como olvidarla aún hoy poseía esas facciones serias dignas de Griselda Quarta,y finalmente apareció ella...no había cambiado nada en todos estos año,pero como cambiaría si era literalmente inmortal,vestía igual que la última ves que la había visto,una túnica blanca señida a su escultural y esbelto cuerpo,solo con un pequeño cinturón de oro en su cadera,con un prominente escote que dejaba ver si bien desarrollado pecho,su largo y sedoso cabello rubio ondulado,de tan bellas facciones que eran imposibles de describir,adornado su bello rostro con unos ojos azules que eran como él mismo mar,si no tenías cuidado de mirarla podías perderte en su inmensidad...el Serafín Gabriel...la mujer a quien yo consideraba una amiga,una hermana,pero sobre todo a la mujer de quién yo estaba enamorado,a la mujer que hoy día odiaba tanto como algún día llegue a amar!

No pudiendo evitar el coraje con la sola presencia de todos ellos,me levante de la posición en la que estaba,encarándo al líder del Cielo y a sus acompañantes,no impotandome la gravedad de mi falla por la falta de respeto a Athena y los demás.

-Mi Diosa Athena ...con el debido respeto,pero no es conveniente el hacer Alianzas con ellos ni con nadie más-mis palabras eran de total desprecio-a ellos no les interesa lo que pase con la raza humana,solo están interesados en sus propios problemas,no son diferentes a los Demonios y Caídos a los que vamos a enfrentar,tan pronto obtengan lo que sea que busquen ,nos darán la espalda y nos abandonaran a nuestra suerte!...o acaso me equivoco Gabriel...?.

Antes mis duras palabras Gabriel solo agacho la mirada en comparación de Griselda que parecía querer golpearme,mientras el Arcángel Miguel solo tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Issei de Leo..compórtate,tenles más respeto a nuestros Aliados,tenle más respeto a nuestra Diosa,no olvides lo que eres y donde estás,tu comportamiento es indigno de un Santo-el reprochó del Patriarca Shion era evidente.

-No...!.usted no entiende su Ilustrísima,se de lo que hablo,hace 4 años,cuando era aprendiz a Santo,vivía en una reserva indígena en Norte América,en esa época los conoci a ellos..pero en aquel entonces no sabía yo que eran Ángeles del Cielo-decía mientras apretaba mis puños del dolor y la rabia que sentía al recordar,mi mirada afilada de un depredador mirando a su presa,no se apartaba de la Serafín Gabriel.

-Durante ese tiempo ellos mostraron generosidad y gentileza a la gente de la reservación,eran queridos por todos al igual que mi maestro Ilias,,pero todo eso cambió cierto día cuando la Tropa de Espectros dirigida por Radamanthys de Wyvern uno de los tres jueces del infierno leales a Hades,apoyado por Demonios,atacaron y masacraron a todos los habitantes de ese lugar-al recordar este suceso mis ojos cristalinos se enfocaban ahora en Athena.

-y saben ustedes que hicieron ellos para ayudarlos...NADA!...ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!.-ya no pude contener más mis lagrimas ante el recuerdo,-ellos dejaron a Ilias morir a manos de Radamanthys,ignoraron las súplicas de la gente,los gritos y el llanto de las mujeres y los niños,..así que no me vengan a decir ahora que están preocupados por la gente, no me tragaré sus mentiras!-ahora yo me encontraba expulsando mi Cosmos al máximo ante el terror de mi compañero Milo,quien no creía lo que veía,la cara de estupefacción del Patriarca y del maestro Arles..pero sobre todo,la tristeza que embarga a mi Diosa Athena.

Alzando mi brazo izquierdo hacia los representantes del Cielo,en la palma de mi mano ,empecé a acumular Cosmos en una gran esfera de luz dorada donde pequeños relámpagos giraban alrededor de la misma y su sonido podía ser claramente escuchado por los presentes en el lugar,no iba a permitir que sucesos como ese se repitieran de nuevo, no permitiría que se burlaran de nosotros,pero más aún que gente inocente pagará por su cobardia e indiferencia.

-Por la memoria de mi maestro Ilias y por toda esa gente que fue brutalmente asesinada...no dejaré que hagan lo que quieran tú y los tuyos Gabriel!-fueron mis últimas palabras antes de lanzar mi ataque...

Continuara...

Que tal amigos,pues aquí su servidor dejándoles un capítulo más de esta Historia,si han leído hasta aquí no tengo más que agradecerles y decirles...gracias!.

Se que este capítulo los dejara con algunas dudas ,pero les aseguro que estas se resolverán poco a poco en el trascurso de los demás,que les parece la relación que estoy manejando de Issei y Gabriel...apuesto que nadie se la espero jejejejeje.

Pero como puse en el intro..ella y otras serán sus prometidas,será un Harem pequeño,no muy grande...si habrá Lemon?...sin dudarlo un segundo!

Sin más me despido de ustedes dándoles las gracias a todos los que han dejado rewies para esta historia,me seguiré esforzándome para ser de esta historia algo bueno para pasar el rato...adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado :"El Regreso a casa y el inicio de los Problemas"


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como a mí

Capitulo 5:El regreso a casa y el inicio de los problemas.

-LIGHTNING BOLT !-fue el grito de mi técnica que me atreví a lanzarle a Gabriel y a los demás de la Facción del Cielo,en ese momento estaba cegado por la cólera y el dolor del pasado,pero justo antes de impactar sobre ellos...

-ANOTHER DIMENSIÓN !-se escucho por todo el resinto

-Pero que!?..esa técnica es de...imposible!-no podía creerlo mi ataque había sido engullido por una grieta dimensional que se abrió delante de mis ojos.

-Lo siento Issei..pero debes detenerte..!-era la voz de aquel que contrarrestó mi ataque con su técnica.

-SAGA!-al decir su nombre,sentí su presencia detrás mío por lo que rápidamente me giré quedando de frente a él,que gran error de mi parte el hacerlo.

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSIÓN !-con ambas manos sobre mi pecho Saga de Géminis impacto su más poderoso ataque directamente sobre mi.

-Maldito hijo de...Aaarrrggghhh-mi gritó de dolor fue tal que salí disparado hacia el uno de los muros del recinto chocando estrepitosamente sobre el,quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza,dolía a madres,no me encontraba en la Templo de Leo,mi hogar,me encontraba en la célebre prision de Cabo Sunion,vestido con las ropas de entrenamiento,sentado sobre un viejo colchón sucio que daba las gracias que existiera debido a que no podía moverme del todo...puto Saga se atrevió a lanzarme su técnica para detenerme de mi estupidez,no lo culpaba al fin y al cabo el estaba protegiendo a Athena y a los demás de mí imprudencia.

-Maldicion..creo que ahora si la cage!-mis palabras salieron de mis labios una vez que pude articular palabra,si la había cagado a lo grande,le había faltado el respeto a Athena y al Patriaca con mi desobediencia y lo más grave,había atacado a Aliados que se encontraban en el lugar,me deje llevar por mis sentimientos ,lo cual era inaceptable,Ilias me había enseñado a mantenerlos bajo control,pero ahora había fallado en hacerlo...en fin,ahora tenía tiempo para meditar lo que pasó ya que tendría que cumplir con mi castigo aquí encerrado.

Tres jodidos días habían pasado desde ese entonces,por demás esta decir que era una tortura estar encerrado aquí,la comida era horrible ,sin contar el aislamiento al que todo prisionero tiene,sumido en mis pensamientos me encontraba cuando la voz conocida de Aioros pude escuchar.

-Vaya Issei...que tal tu estadía en Cabo Sunion-me preguntaba con una sonrisa

-No es tan malo realmente...mañana vienen a instalar el cable-fue mi respuesta algo clínica de mi parte.

-hahahahaha...aún en estas condiciones sigues de arrogante y provocativo que siempre!,no cabe duda eres todo un Leo después de todo-la sonrisa de Aioros era más que evidente de que disfrutaba de mi situacion.

-Porque estas aqui?,solo vienes a burlarte Aioros?-fue mi reclamo ante su burla,no tenía ánimos de aguantar burlas y sarcasmos de nadie.

-Nada de eso Issei...toma!..te traje esto-al terminar de decir eso Aioros dejó pasar por entre los barrotes una canasta con comida.

Al verla no pude evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad por lo que tenía ,al fin después de estos días ,podría degustar de una comida decente,al abrirla me di cuenta que en ella había Saganakis,Dolmades y un gran trozo de Mussaka,no podía estar más que contento con lo que tenía,la comida griega era sin duda deliciosa,honestamente ya no recordaba la comida de mi lugar de origen Japón,y no me importaba realmente.

-Agradece por la comida a tu Doncella Alessandra,la chica que se encarga del Templo de Leo,parece que le gustas y se preocupo por ti.-Aioros no dejaba de mirar el como devorada la comida.

-Alessandra dijiste?!-de alguna manera debía darle las gracias a ella por ser tan cariñosa y atenta conmigo,tan pronto me fuera posible salir de aquí,y ya sabia como adradecerselo oh si ,bien que lo sabia jejejejeje (risa pervertida).

Aioros al ver mi cara de pervertido solo alzo una ceja en señal de duda por mi comportamiento pero no dijo nada,él no sabía que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un pervertido que piensa en pechos y tener sexo,le era fiel a la Diosa Athena como Santo Dorado,pero como hombre guardaba mi devoción y mis rezos para Chichigami...la Diosa de los pechos y que rige el Destino jejejejeje ( risa pervertida).

-Bueno Issei,mañana saldrás de aquí ...tan pronto salgas ,date un baño ,colócate tu armadura y ve hacia la camara de Patriarca...a pesar de todo tienes una misión que cumplir-fueron las palabras de Aioros antes de irse.

-Estaré ahy Aioros...gracias !-me despedí de él observando cómo solo levantaba la mano derecha en señal de saludo,seguí comiendo la comida de Alessandra con gran ánimo acompañado de un buen vino tinto,la noche ya caía sobre el Santuario,mañana será otro día uno donde empezare mi travesía.

Al día siguiente me encontraba ya en la sala del Patriarca acompañado de Milo de Escorpio ambos con nuestras armaduras puestas,al ver la aparición de su Ilustrisma y de los Ángeles ,ambos nos pusimos rodilla al piso en señal de respeto,a pesar de todo eran aliados y debía respetarlos ,afuera de cualquier disputa que hubiera tenido con ellos en el pasado,cabe decir que tanto Gabriel como Griselda se encontraban vestidas de ropa de civil ,cualquiera que no las conociera ,sería difícil distinguirlas en este momento ...debía aceptarlo después de todo...Gabriel se veía hermosa,ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo a la altura de las rodillas,ese vestido le resaltaban sus encantos y su esbelta figura,además de mostras sus largas y hermosas piernas,con unas zapatillas de verano a juego con un bolso del mismo color colgando de su brazo derecho ,su cabello rubio está solamente amarrado con una cola de caballo que la hacía lucir hermosa,su bello rostro con un ligero toque de maquillaje la hacía ver bella ,la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida,no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la mirada para que no se diera cuenta,discretamente observe a Milo y el muy imbecil babeaba ante ella y la miraba con ojos lujuriosos,cabe decir que me encontraba furioso con el ...eran celos?...odiaba admitirlo ..pero si,y bueno Griselda,seguía siendo ella ,solo que ahora traía unos jeans azules,zapatillas ,una camisa blanca y nada más...no se veía muy femenina a diferencia de Gabriel,si ella quisiera y se pusiera algo más revelador sin duda sería capaz de parar un convoy,pero no ,no ella,a ella solo le interesaba su iglesia y nada más...aburrida sin lugar a dudas,aún recordaba los madrazos que me daba por mi perversion cuando la conocí en la reserva indígena ,junto a Gabriel e Ilias.

-Muy bien ,antes que nada quiero dejarte una cosa en claro Issei de Leo,si estás aquí es porque la Señorita Gabriel y Athena misma intercedieron por ti,...si por mí fuera aún te encontrarías en Cabo Sunion-eran las duras palabras del Patriarca Shion hacia mi.-ahora Issei,no tienes nada que decir al respecto?!-

-Si su Ilustrísima...lamento mucho mi accionar tan vergonzoso de hace días,junto a las palabras que dije dirigidas a usted señorita Gabriel-mi contestación la hice mirándola directamente a los ojos ,para que no tuviera lugar a dudas de mi sinceridad y el arrepentímieno de mis actos.

Gabriel al escuchar esto solo esbozó una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su ya precioso rostro.

-Descuida Ise,no hay nada que perdonar-fue su comentario dirigido a mi,aún que el hecho que me llamara Ise ,como lo hacía hace años ,me hizo sentir una calidez que había olvidado por completo y que volvía a sentir.

Al ver el rostro de Gabriel no pude sentirme miserable por lo que trate de hacer,aunque me era difícil debía dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia a delante ,estoy seguro que a Ilias no le agradaría verme consumido por el odio

-bueno sin más,partirán de inmediato a Japón a la ciudad de Kuoh,estos serán sus papeles que los acreditan como estudiantes de la Academia de Ciencias de Atenas-nos decía esto dándonos carpetas con la documentación necesaria-

-Una cosa más...también su misión sera en proteger a la señorita Gabriel y a su reina Griselda ya que ellas los acompañarán -no podía creer lo que decía el patriarca,nosotros cuidándolas pero eso era...

-Perdon,pero no entiendo su Ilustrísima ,como es que ellas vendran con nosotros ,además ellas son perfectamente aptas para cuidarse solas-mi argumentó respecto a esto era justo hasta que ...

-Disculpe Gran Patriarca pero me gustaría explicar eso yo mismo-está voz correspondía a el Arcángel Miguel,el líder del Cielo y el hermano mayor de Gabriel-...Issei de Leo y Milo de Escorpio,mi hermana necesitará protección debido a que ella tanto su reina no podrán hacer uso de sus habilidades ya que estarán desconectadas del sistema del Cielo.-

Realmente pensaban hacer esto!...era una locura ,eso solo significaba que ambas serían vulnerables a cualquier ataque de los enemigos,no daba crédito s lo que oía ,lo que los Ángeles querían era tan importante como para arriesgarse de ese modo?.

-Miguel ...aún así,tanto Milo como yo podemos protegerlas de eso no te preocupes pero,aun sin sus poderes ,cualquier ser sobrenatural podría sentir su aura divina y eso sería un riesgo innecesario -ahora era yo exponiendo mi parecer a esta situación ...si lo reconozco ,me preocupaba por ella.

-Ise...para lograr eso ,Griselda y yo usaremos estos brazaletes que creamos con ayuda de Athena y esto nos permite ocultar nuestra aura y demás cosas...solo seremos dos estudiantes más de intercambio que llegarán con ustedes-Gabriel al decir esto mostraba un brazalete de plata y oro,un poco discreto para no llamar la atención ,tanto el de ella como el de su reina se encontraban en su muñequera izquierda.

-Issei de Leo y Milo de Escorpio..esta misión es de vital importancia para el Santuario y el Cielo,si deben pelear háganlo,no dejen que nadie se interponga en su camino y lo más importante reúnan toda la información posible al igual que sus compañeros que ya partieron,si descubren quien está tras esto y cuáles son sus intenciones destruyanlo...ahora partan a sus objetivo y buena suerte jóvenes Santos,que Athena los proteja y vuelvan a salvo a su hogar.-fueron las palabras finales del Patriarca para nosotros dos.

-Gabriel ...Griselda,por favor cuídense y no se expongan,confíen en sus guardianes así como ellos confiaran en ustedes-este era Miguel despidiéndose de su hermana y su reina de corazones.

Asi sin más ...partimos a Japón,a cumplir la encomienda del Santuario,la encomienda de nuestra Diosa,por demás está decir que el viaje en avión desde Grecia hacia Japón fue demasiado largo y extenuante,me dolía el trasero por tantas horas sentado en ese avión,y de comida las de los restaurantes del Aeropuerto y la que nos daban a bordo,no dormíamos mucho en ese vuela ,seamos honestos nadie duerme en un asiento tan incomodo como a mí me tocó...y lo incómodo se debía a que Gabriel era mi acompañante de vuelo y quedo dormida sobre mi hombro,recargando la cabeza,un gran sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro y mi Junior se levantó pidiendo atención,esto era porque podía observar el escote de Gabriel,solo rezaba para que esta no despertara pronto o en el peor de los casos,Griselda se diera cuenta y me soltara un madrazo como antaño.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a destino,tomamos un taxi hacia una dirección que solo la Serafín y su reina sabían,el parque del centro de la ciudad,nos bajamos de este ya que Gabriel quería ver la ciudad caminando ,para todos fue ven recibido esto ya que necesitábamos estirar las piernas y era una buena opción.

Caminando por una de las calles residenciales de Kuoh,fue en ese tiempo domde Milo y yo empezamos una pequeña discusión sin sentido,para variar...

-Porque tuvimos que tomar el camino largo para llegar aquí?...que no era más sencillo una tele transportación y ya!.-las quejas de Milo no se hicieron esperar.

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo el Patriarca,debemos mantener nuestras presencias bajas,si hubiéramos echo la tele transportacion se habrían dado cuenta de nosotros,no olvides que Japón es un país con muchas clases de seres sobrenaturales y uno de ellos se habría dado cuenta-fue mi respuesta a su alejato.

-Aún así...ese viaje en avión duro muchas horas!,eso sin contar también el traslado hasta aquí-seguían los reclamos de Milo -y a todo esto!...donde nos alojaremos ?...en un hotel o algo parecido ?!-

-Por eso no se preocupen-la voz de Griselda llamó nuestra atención ,-Mi señor Miguel dispuso para nosotros una casa cerca de aquí para habitarla y poder hacer nuestro trabajo-las palabras al comentario de Milo.

-Que bueno saber eso!,porque nuestro sueldo es una pobreza aún siendo Santos Dorados,nuestros ingresos son muy reducidos-Milo volteaba a ver a Griselda con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Eso es debido a culpa tuya Milo-volteo la cabeza para verlo con enojo-si no fueras tan despilfarrador de dinero,como el que hiciste en Francia,aún hoy gozariamos de un poco mas de dinero,fue tu culpa que el Patriarca hiciera esto.-

-Oye!...no es mi culpa que todo allá sea caro,solo compre unos cuantos recuerdos para todas mis novias que tengo,a las que sabes siempre les llevo recuerdos de las misiones a las que nos mandan.-con palabras de orgullo Milo mirando al cielo y llevado se una mano en el pecho.

-Sí lo sé...también sé que gracias a eso tuvimos de castigo todo un mes de clases de Economía y Finanzas por parte del aburrido de Camus-fue mi molestia hacia Milo.

-Ya chicos no peleen.-la voz de Gabriel logró que ambos dejamos de insultarnos-Miren ya llegamos-dijo ella al señalar una gran casa!-

-Dime que nos es verdad esto?!-,mi voz sonaba con una gran incredulidad hacia lo que Veia.

Frente a nosotros se alzaba de manera imponente y majestuosa una gran residencia de tres pisos,rodeada de un inmenso jardín con grandes y frondosos árboles,frente a la entrada de la casa una gran fuente de unos Leones adornaba la entrada principal,caminando por el gran camino que conducía a la residencia pudimos observar a unas tres maid's,un cocinero,jardinero y un mayordomo,todos formados para darnos las bienvenida.

-Buenoa días mi señora Gabriel,espero haya tenido un buen viaje .ya todo está preparado para su estancia aquí junto a sus invitados-decía el mayordomo de unos cuantos años ,ya algo viejo,pero se notaba que era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Muchas gracias Baltazar-el agradecimiento de Gabriel con su ya hermosa sonrisa.

-Vaya...no pensé que los ángeles se tomaran este tipo de cosas muy enserio?!-el asombre de Milo era muy evidente ,le gustaba lo que veía.

-Gabriel ...que no era mejor que su hermano y el patriarca nos dieran algo un poco más modesto?!-fue mi reclamo,como querían que pasáramos desapercibidos ante tanto lujo ...además no me era grato,prefería las cosas discretas.

Ante mi comentario Gabriel solo río de manera suave tapándose la boca con una mano,de manera elegante-No te preocupes por eso Ise,de cualquier forma ,esta residencia será mía una vez que decida casarme...-el comentario de Gabriel me había dejado helado y sonrojado por lo que desvíe la mirada para que no se diera cuenta pero fue inútil.

Pasado el momento de asombro de parte de Milo y mia procedimos entrar a la residencia ,nuestro asombro fue todavía mayor al ver el gran decorado de esta junto a bellas pinturas que adornaban las paredes,era algo muy bello a la vista de cualquier persona que admirara el lugar.

-Mi señora Gabriel ..en una hora estará la comida,las habitaciones ya están listas para ustedes o si gustan sus invitados recorrer la residencia pueden hacerla ...está también es su casa-Baltazar nos decía para poder deaempacar y descansar.

-Gracias...yo iré a desempacar y a darme un baño-decía Gabriel

-yo igual...hay que prepararnos para mañana-la secundaba Griselda.

-Nosotros recorreremos la residencia para poder conocerla hasta la hora de la comida.-fue el comentario de Milo y mio.

-Como gusten...tan pronto este la comida se le mandara a llamar-finalizó el mayordomo retirándose-con permiso mi señora...están en su casa jóvenes-

Si bien la residencia tenía toda clase de lujos y comodidades que se pudieran necesitar,lo que más nos dejó asombrados era la cochera,una gran número de vehículos y motocicletas de lujo y deportivos se encontraban aquí,no creía que los ángeles les llamara la atención este tipo de cosas tan terrenales propias de los humanos.

-Wouw...ya viste Issei..-los los ojos de Milo se abrieron como platos ante lo que veía,lo que le llamaba la atención eran las motocicletas deportivas ,todas y cada una de ellas esperando por ser usadas.-No sé tú pero yo me quedaré con una de estas bellezas para mí-

Yo solo suspire ante el comportamiento de mi amigo...al fin y al cabo Milo seguía siendo Milo,no había cambiado en nada a pesar de transitar junto con todos nosotros el camino de la muerte al Hades.

-No lo sé Milo...no crees que esto es demasiado para nosotros?!,como esperan que pasemos como personas normales con semejantes lujos!-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-No seas aguafiestas Issei...!-fue el reproche de mi amigo-por primera vez desde que somos Santos al servicio de Athena,estamos en una misión donde no tenemos que poner un solo centavo de nuestro sueldo...relájate y disfruta,además no dijo el mayordomo que nos sintiéramos como en casa?- la sonrisa en el rostro de Milo era más que evidente.

-Supongo que tienes razón...solo por esta vez,no todos los días podemos tener esta clase de vida,la vida diaria de un Santo es austera,así que está bien,estar lejos del Santuario por esta ocacion Milo-ya comente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Así se habla amigo!-Milo sonreia al ver que su lógica era la correcta-y dime ...ya desidiste que quieres de lo que hay aquí Issei?-

-Porsupuesto que si-mi mirada se posó en un Lamborghini Aventados LP-750-4 Negro precioso sin lugar a dudas.

-Interesante elección-decía Milo sentándose sobre una motocicleta Kawasaki Ninja 250 Negra azulada con algunas ligeras rallas rojas en la pintura.

-Perdon la molestia..pero el señor Baltazar informa que ya está lista la comida-fue el comentaría de una Maid haciendo acto de presencia.

-Gracias ya vamos para allá-

-Que bueno ...ya me moría de hambre!-ante lo dicho por ambos fuimos detrás de la Maid directo al comedor,teníamos hambre,mucha hambre.

La. Comida trabscurria sin ningún inconveniente ,demas está de ir que era riquísima,o al menos así nos parecía ,llevábamos bastante tiempo sin probar una comida desente,al terminar cada uno se dirigió a descansar a sus habitaciones,la habitación que me fue asignada era tan amplía que hacía ver mi recámara en el Templo de Leo ,pequeña a comparación de esta,sin más procedí a darme un baño y a meterme a la cama,estaba exausto...el viaje resultó horrible y cansado...ya mañana iniciaríamos todo,no pude evitar pensar en mi familia,habían pasado 8 largos años desde que me fui,no era que me interesara mucho ,pero existían ciertas inquietudes al respeto ,sobre todo con ella ...Yuki Hyodou...mi hermana.

Como estará ella ?...habrá cambiado ?...eran parte de mis pensamientos ,8 largos años y no crei volver a Kuoh,no creía que la volvería a ver ,había investigado y ella daba clases en en Instituto al cual asistiría,de cualquier forma la vería,aún me atormentaba lo que pasó esos años,sé que ambos éramos niños y no sabía lo que decía,pero lo que dije lo hice con el Corazón en la mano,fui un ingenuo el pensar que sería correspondido...decidiendo ya mejor dormí y dejar de pensar en ella me dispuse a hacerlo.

Al día siguiente ya con el uniforme de la Academia de Ciencias de Atenas,tanto Milo así como Gabriel,ella gracias a un hechizo de su hermana Miguel,ahora era una hermosa adolescente de 15 años,era la única en hacer esto ya que Griselda se quedaría en casa para estudiar la información recolectada e informarla al Cielo y al Santuario.

A bordo de mi flamante Lamborghini LP-750 ,con Gabriel a mi lado y Milo detrás de nosotros con su Kawasaki Ninja 250,por fin llegamos a la HighSchool de la ciudad de Kuoh,el edificio era grande y imponente ,aún así se sentía una fuerte aura de Demonio sobre de ella,debíamos ser cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

Tan solo en estacionar los vehículos y desender de ellos,atraímos la atención de todos los estudiantes cerca,nos dirigíamos hacia la oficina del Director del plantel con los papeles listos de nuestra transferencia,fui testigo de cómo las miradas masculinas del instituto se fijaban sobre Gabriel,y quien no lo haría,me sentía celoso de los murmullos que se hacían hacia ella,

Milo no perdía el tiempo viendo a las chicas y lanzarles miradas de Casanova,me habían dicho que anteriormente esta era una escuela para señoritas exclusivamente,hasta hace poco donde se permitió el ingreso de los varones,así que había más chicas disponibles para conquistar,según el pensamiento de Milo.

-Oye Issei...al parecer el estar aquí no será para nada mal eh!-

-Concéntrate Milo,recuerda que estamos en territorio de Demonios,debemos ser cuidadosos ante todo-era mi argumento mientras llegábamos a con el Director.

Una vez hecha la presentación formal y entregado los papeles de transferencia,se nos fue asignada él aula 2B,al entrar y ser presentados por el profesor a nuestros compañeros de clase empezaron las preguntas incómodas ...

-Eres algo de Hyodou sensei-fue la primera pregunta lanzada por un estudiante.

-Tienes novio Eileen-pregunta hecha a Gabriel se se cambio el nombre para disimular

-En verdad vienen de Grecia !...como es?-una más.

-Sí eres hermano de Yuki Hyodou,también lo eres de Setsuna,tu gemelo verdad?-mierda...la pregunta más incomoda,así que el también estaba aquí?..debí suponerlo !...Setsuna Hyodou...El Usuario de la Sacred Gear ,uno de los 13 Longinus perteneciente al Dragon Emperador Rojo...el principal motivo por el que me largue de Kuoh,el orgullo de mis padres...el actual Sekiryuutei.

Comtinuara...

Que tal amigos,pues aquí con un capítulo más de esta historia...espero les guste ,quiero agradecer a todos lo que an dejado rewies y a los que siguen esta historia,muchas gracias,ahora ya empezarán a las andadas de Milo e Issei en el mundo de HighSchool DxD.

Que les parece la introducción de los Hermanos de Issei,al parecer la relación con ambos no será muy buena por ahora,ya en el próximo cap ya sale Rias y su séquito,espero que les guste el nombre que le di a Gabriel...Eileen.

Sin más me despido,pero antes quisiera mandar un beso a mi Novia que directa e indirectamente me motiva a seguir este Fic...esto es dedicado con mucho cariño a ti mi amor...te amo Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como a mí.

Capitulo 6: La noche del Escorpión.

Infierno...no habia otra palabra para describir lo que estaba viviendo,prefería mil veces enfrentar a los Espectros de Hades,que me amarraran con cadenas a una montaña más alejada de cualquier rastro de civilización o hasta quedarme encerrado en la prision de Cabo Sunion..lo que fuera,menos esto...la vida del estudiante común.!

Pero por desgracia mis quejas no fueron escuchadas por mis compañeros...Gabriel estaba encantada con esta faceta,ya habían transcurrido unas horas desde el comienzo y ella rápidamente se hizo amiga de todas las alumnas del aula,sin mencionar a toda esa bola de tiburones que estaban tratando de conquistarla..me hervía la sangre al ver esto,por el otro lado ...bueno Milo seguía siendo Milo..no perdía el tiempo en conquistar a cuanta chica se le acercara..en especial las del Club de Kendo..solo suspire fastidiado por la situación.

Esto era una pérdida de tiempo..porque debíamos de hacer esto ,el hacernos pasar por gente común?..era más fácil solo el patrullar la ciudad y terminar todo esto lo más rápido posible..solo llevábamos 2 días aquí y ya me quería ir..extrañaba Grecia.

Al fin había llegado la hora de comida..estaba impresionado por la cafetería de la escuela,había de todo,tanto platillos principales como postres...yo solo tome unas rebanadas de Pizza y me senté tranquilo a comer en compañía de Milo y Gabriel.

-Gabriel...de casualidad dijeron el Patriarca y tu hermano Miguel cuanto tiempo debemos permanecer aquí en Kuoh?-exclamé mirándola a los ojos.

-Es cierto..no se nos informó eso,solo lo que debíamos hacer ?!-ahora era Milo haciéndome había dejado de comer y ahora con una mano en su mentón y mirando hacia el infinito dijo

-Bueno,según mi hermano ..esta misión es para 1 año..más o menos!...porque ?-ella nos miraba con duda a ambos.

-QUEEEEEEE...!..UN AÑO..!-no podía creer lo que decía,pensaban que estuviéramos un jodio año aquí?...debía ser una broma!,yo no pensaba estar tanto tiempo aquí en este basurero..!

En esas estaba divagando sobre esto cuando una voz conocida me asaltó por sorpresa

-Issei?...eses tu?-era voz de mi hermana.

Que rápido había corrido el rumor de que me encontraba aquí...si ella sabía ,solo era cuestión de tiempo de que lo supieran Setsuna y mis padres,cerrando los ojos en señal de reproche me giré para quedar de frente a ella,antes de hacerlo pude ver las expresiones de mis compañeros...Gabriel me miraba con curiosidad a mi reacción y Milo solo sonreia a lo que veía.

-Hola..Yuki..cuánto tiempo !-

Fue mi respuesta algo seca al mirarla a los ojos..esos hermosos ojos que tanto me habían cautivado cuando niño,creía que ya no sentiría nada al verla pero me equivoque.

-Por dios !..eres tú!..estás vivo!-

Yuki me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos ,estaba llorando ..rayos !,me sentía mal de verla,no soportaba verla llorar...un gran dolor se apoderó de mi ante este acto..Yuki ahora me abrazaba fuertemente llorando sobre mi hombro...yo solo correspondí a su abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Ocho años Issei ...ocho largos años..dónde estabas,nuestros padres te buscaron por todo el mundo Issei,no sabes lo mucho que sufrimos por tu partida...creímos que habías muerto...tonto!-

Era el reproche de ella ,ya una vez más calmada.

-Yuki..te parece si hablamos en privado ?...este no es un buen lugar -

Le decía al señalar el lugar donde estábamos ,había muchos ojos sobre nosotros a la espera de que le decía a mi hermana.

-Bien ...vamos a un lugar más privado entonces...Ise-

Ambos dejamos atrás a mis compañeros y nos dirigimos al aula que es asignada al club de música de la academia,cabe decir que esta academia era muy grande y tenía diversas áreas de recreación y esparcimiento ..no era raro porque estaba dirigida por Demonios después todo.

Yuki se quedo de pie sobre una ventana mirando hacia afuera ,por mi parte solo me recargue sobre una de las paredes viéndola fijamente..los minutos de silencio fueron muy incómodos hasta que se decidió hablar

-Issei...porque te fuiste?...donde estuviste todos estos años ?...porque no te comunicaste con nosotros ,tu familia-las palabras de Yuki eran una mezcla de molestia y dolor.

-Vamos Yuki ...tú mejor que nadie sabe porque me fui,no hagas preguntas a las cuales ya sabes las respuestas-dije cruzándome de brazos ladeando el rostro para no verla.

-No digas tonterías Issei..nuestros padres siempre estuvieron para ti !...yo siempre estuve para ti !-giró su rostro mirándome con coraje -el que tú no tuvieras los dones de la familia Hyoudou no era razón para irte !

La prestigiosa y venerada familia Hyoudou siempre estaba rodeada de mistisismo y magia en Japón...siempre los sucesores tenían algún don que los hacía especiales ante los demás..pero yo era una excepción ..yo no nací con tales dones..solo era un humano normal ..ante la familia..aún hoy recordaba el rostro de mi padre cuando se enteró de mi situación,la cara del gran Ryoma Hyoudou era de una gran decepción hacia su hijo menor ...más no lo era para su hijo Setsuna Hyoudou el portador de la Boosted Gear y su hija mayor Yuki Hyoudou y su Twilight Healing.

-Sí claro !...dilo por ti ?...no olvido cuando nuestros padres se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a ustedes para que pudieran hacer uso de sus Sacred Gears,a mí siempre me dejaron de lado y lo sabes.,aún en cosas tan simples me dieron la espalda incluida tu Yuki-mi reproche para mi hermana era algo duro pero cierto.

Siempre fui hecho menos por la familia,era natural !...creia yo,que al ser mis hermanos especiales debían tener cierta atención ,pero aun así yo solo quería que mis padres me dirigieran unas palabras de aliento pero nada...entonces lo comprendí..no podía quedarme en una familia de la cual yo no era parte.

Ella al escuchar mis palabras solo volteo de nuevo el rostro,sabía ella que lo que decía era verdad

-Donde estuviste todos estos años- ya había regresado a su actitud seria de antes

-Dure tres años en Estados Unidos y los otros cinco en Grecia-

-Eso es imposible...nuestros padres te buscaron por todas partes,utilizaron todos los medios a su alcance además de otros-está última frase Yuki la dijo con algo de incomodidad.

Sabia perfectamente a que otros medios se refería ella,la sociedad del Inframundo...o si...lo sabía porque me llego el rumor de que mi hermano era el Peón de una chica de uno de los 72 clanes del inframundo Rias Gremory la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí ,supe que me buscaban afanosamente gracias a su familia y sus influencias en el mundo humano,pero no me encontrarían nunca ,mientras estuviera en el Santuario,el gran Cosmos de Athena que protege el Santuario desde la época del Mito era una barrera impenetrable a fuerzas sobrenaturales.

-Que más da donde haya estado todos estos años,eso es algo que no les debe importar ya,tengo una vida Yuki y no voy a permitir que interfieran en ella-mis palabras eran cortantes e hirientes.

yuki al ver esto de mi parte me iba a decir cuanta cosa pasara por su mente ,pero para mí suerte fui salvado por un alumno que llegó para buscarla

-Perdone la interrupción Yuki sensei,pero la necesitan en la sala de profesores-

-Bien en un momento voy-le dijo al estudiante regalándole una sonrisa -en cuanto a ti,no creas que esto ha acabado Ise,debes muchas explicaciones quieras o no !-me lo recriminaba mientras salía del salón de música.

Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy de todo esto ,por lo que me trasladé de nuevo a la aula 2B,desde hace tiempo había terminado la hora de la comida.

El resto de las clases resultó igual de exasperantes para mí ,cuando por fin habían dado la hora de la salida no pude más que sentir alivio por este hecho,en compañía de Milo y Gabriel,todos nos dirigíamos a casa

-Bueno chicos ...ya pensaron como van a patrullar las noches en la cuidad ?...quien va primero ?-Gabriel nos preguntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ire yo ...Issei y yo lo hablamos de manera diplomática el quién haría la guardia de esta noche-la sonrisa en el rostro de Milo era muy evidente .

Como olvidar el clásico pierda,papel o tijera..el solo recordarlo me reprochaba el haberlo perdido en una tontería tan simple,pero esa era la democracia de la que Milo hablaba y Gabriel no sabía.

Finalmente la noche había caído en la la ciudad de Kuoh y Milo se disponía a empezar su patrullaje y porque no..irse de cacería.

Ciudad de Kuoh...23:46 pm.

Me encontraba en lo más alto del edificio más grande que encontré en esta ciudad,Kuoh a diferencia de las grandes urbes del mundo ,carecía de rascacielos ,aun así desde donde me encontraba me era posible visualizar todo la ciudad,la noche era fresca..podía sentir la brisa que me golpeaba el rostro y me hacía recordar el mar Mediterráneo...la noche recién comienza ,no puedo perder más tiempo,...la adrenalina y el deseo de lucha corre por mi sangre..desde la batalla contra Hades,ninguno de la Orden Dorada había visto acción,era una oportunidad perfecta para que el Escorpión cazara sus presas esta noche de luna llena...sin más me concentré en sentir todas las firmas energéticas de la ciudad por medio de mi cosmos...tenía que hacerlo levemente ya que al usarlo éramos un faro para todo aquello que pudiera sentirnos,un arma de doble filo...menuda gran idea jejejeje...que vengan!..mi aguijón carmesí está listo.

A varios kilómetros de distancia desde mi posición senté varias firmas muy conocidas por mí y por el tarado de Issei..que hacían tantos de ellos en un lugar tan reducido?...más aún sentía una leve precencia que desaparecía lentamente y no correspondía a nomguno de esos cuervos con esteroides ..si más me dirijo a esa ubicación...debo darme prisa,cada minuto esa presencia disminuye muy rápido.

El lugar correspondía a una Iglesia católica abandonada..era raro..la única iglesia de este tipo en todo Kuoh,sabía que los Japonenes eran todo menos católicos...me pregunto si Gabriel tendría conocimiento de esta rareza ?!

Fui sacado de m pensamiento por el grito de una chica ,que venía proveniente desde adentro de la iglesia..me moví sigilosamente por esta misma ,hasta que di por un pasadizo que me llevaba hasta un sótano donde los gritos se escuchaban

Frente a mi había 5 ángeles caídos ,dos mujeres y tres hombres...una de las Caido era rubia y tenía un aspecto de loli y la otra era toda una belleza ,alta de muy buen cuerpo y unos senos queno cabían en ese vestido tan ajustado que traía...sería una pena matarla sin ante divertirme un rato ..pero que más.!

De los varones pude ver a un sujeto con gabardina y un ridiculo sombrero el cual le daba apareciencia del Ispector Gadget...yo me morirá de vergüenza de usar eso...y los otros dos traían unas guayaberas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo sin excepción,muy similar a los hábitos que usan los sacerdotes.

Se encontraban en medio de una especie de ritual,por los círculos mágicos que había en el piso ,en una gran cruz observó a una chica joven de cabello rubio dorado y grandes ojos verdes,era bonita ,a pesar de su edad...gritaba debido a que en su pecho se encontraba una gran esfera mágica la cual contenía 2 amuletos que le habían sido extraídos a la chica causándole un gran dolor.

-Listo hermanos ...con esto nuestra tarea está finalizada,nuestro señor estará más que complacido con nuestro éxito -era el comentario de uno de guayabera

-Tomo su tiempo ,pero al fin el ritual funcionó y pudimos extraer el poder de esta perra católica,no crei que opusiera tanta resistencia-decía el otro sujeto de iguales hábitos.

-Que haremos con ella ?...aún está viva !..nadie sobrevive a la extracción -preguntó la copia del inspector gadget.

-Llévenla lejos de la ciudad y mátenla,no podemos arriesgarnos a que los Demonios sepan de esto ,esta ciudad está al cuidado de la tetona Gremory y su nobleza,no olviden que es la hermana del Mou Lucifer-decia nuevamente el primer sujeto de la guayabera.

-Mittelt...Kalawarner...encárguense de todo,nosotros nos retiramos -fue la orden del sujeto del sombrero ridiculo,ambas caídos procedían a cumplir su orden ,pero yo no sé los iba a permitir...nada de eso ..era hora de actuar jejeje.

-RESTICTION!-fue la palabra con la cual llamaba a mi técnica para inmoviliazarlas para que no tocaran a la chica rubia.-Lo siento mucho,pero no puedo permitir que asesinen a esa niña-dije al final asiendome notar.

-Quien diablos eres maldito!...como te atreves a entrar aquí..te mataré basura!-fue el sujeto más joven de la guayavera-no sabes con quién tratas ,miserable humano-esto ultimo lo dijo con total desprecio hacia mi.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir su fiesta pero debo detenerlos,esta ciudad está al cuidado mío y no voy a permitir que ustedes hagan lo que les plazca con la gente-mientras decis esto me moví hacia unas paralizadas chicas caídos que le miraban con gran odio.

-Vaya,vaya..así que sirves a la perra Gremory!...es una lástima que te enviara solo a ti ,después de que acabe contigo ella tendrá que recoger tus restos con una escoba-decía sonriendo el primer sujeto de la guayabera.

-No sé de qué hablas cuervo,yo no sirvo a nadie de los Gremory o Sitri,yo estoy aquí por órdenes de mi Diosa,estoy aquí para proteger a las personas de parásitos como tú y los tuyos...no me interesa nada de las Facciones ,lo único que me importa es acabar con ustedes...solo eso -fue mi comentario mirándolo detenidamente.

-Jajajajajajaja...tu!..acabar con nosotros!,no me hagas reír imbecil !...Dohnassek!,acaba con esta molestia y tráeme su cabeza-

-Como orden mi señor Urakabaramel-a una gran velocidad el cuervo ridiculo se me lanzo viniendo de frente hacia conmigo...idiota!.

Se podía percibir su instinto asesino ,pero no era nada a lo que temer,realmente está parvada de cuervos no eran rivales para mí y se los iba a demostrar ,a pocos metros de hacer impacto sobre mi levante mi brazo derecho listo con mi aguijón,regalándole una sadica sonrisa a mi atacante...

-SCARLET NEEDLE !-a una gran velocidad pase sobre de él dejando 5 agujas en su cuerpo..2 en las extremidades y 1 sobre su torso..el inspector gadget cayo de rodillas ante mi ataque gritando de dolor ,mientras yo volteaba a verlo cuando las heridas comenzaron a sangrar ...

-No te preocupes ..aún no morirás ,no mientras aún no te haya golpeado con las 14 agujas escarlatas,esta es una técnica bastante piadosa ,ya que estoy obligado a darle a mis enemigos la posibilidad de rendirse antes de morir..pero si prefieres la muerte yo no tendré ningún problema en dejarte como alfiletero-decis esto mientras lo veía tratándose de levantar para hacerme frente.

-Maldito humano de porqueria !..te mataré !.-dicho esto se precipitó de nueva cuenta tratando de arremeter en un ataque furioso,note que en ambas manos había formado 2 lanzas de luz de gran tamaño .

-Como quieras cuervo...solo no digas que no te lo advertí-fue mi advertencia apuntando mi aguijón carmesí hacia el.

-SCARLET NEEDLE !-de nueva cuenta aparecí tras el en posición de combate con mi aguijón brillando ante el ataque,otras 5 agujas fueron distribuidas en su cuerpo,el Caido finalmente había sucumbido a mi ataque ya con 10 agujas en su cuerpo y la pérdida masiva de sangre..la gran mancha de esta en el piso y sus múltiples heridas así lo decían ...

-Muy bien..ahora quien de ustedes 2 sigue?...si quieren pueden atacarme los 2 al mismo tiempo,no importa..el resultado será el mismo..los matare!-una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro viéndolos a los ojos

-Maldito como te atreves...yo soy el gran Urakabaramel,uno de los más poderosos ángeles caídos que existen!..pagarás por esto humano!-el odio que mostraba el Caido era por demás divertido,-ataquémoslo juntos Yomyael,no podrá contra nosotros.-

-Como ordene mi señor-decía el otro tipo de la guayabera

Que estupides al pensar que pueden vencer a un Santo de la Tierra Sagrada,que decepción y eso que no estaba usando mi armadura dorada,lo bueno de todo esto era que al fin podría poner en práctica mi nueva técnica ...no todo era tan malo después de todo jejeje

Al ver el gran ataque frontal que realizaban los cuervos me dispuse a preparar mi gran aguja escarlata..la más fuerte,encendiendo mi Cosmos dorado,estaba más que listo para la acción.

-SCARLET NEEDLE KATAKAIO !-en medio de una gran estela carmesí pase sobre ambos dejando icrustadas las 14 agujas que representan las estrellas en la constelación de Escorpio.,no podía sentirme más orgulloso por lograrlo...era la primera vez y había salido perfecto.

Los caídos se encontraban de rodillas sangrando profusamente debido a mi ataque ,realmente está técnica era por demás atroz pero bastante efectiva.

\- Hehehehehe,crees que ese ataque nos detendrá ?..ya vimos lo que hace tu técnica,..nosotros somos muy superiores a Dohnassek y a esas perras que tienes paralizadas,hehehe-las palabras del Caido llamado Urakabaramel,no podían estar más equivocadas.

-Es verdad maldito!,te mostraremos el poder de los ángeles caídos -ahora el tal Yomyael le hacía segunda.

-Se equivocan ambos,este no era el ataque con el cual vencí a su compañero el inspector gadget,estas eran las Agujas Escarlatas Ardientes-decía mientras me acercaba a donde las chicas caídos miraban todo el combate con horror en sus ojos-

-Verán,esta técnica está basada en el anterior Santo de Escorpio,él tenía un defecto en el corazón por el cual su sangre hervía ocacionando fuertes ataques de fiebres que solo el frío podía apaciguar,el creo este ataque donde el calor que emanaba su corazón lo incluía en ese ataque el cual les lance en su totalidad...obvio que yo no tengo ese problema del corazón como mi antepasado ,pero lo sustituí con el calor de mi Cosmos -la cara de terror de los caídos no tenía precio,hubiera traído mi cámara fotográfica de alta resolución para captar el momento.

-Lo sienten verdad?...el como su sangre empieza a arder,como está burbujea bajo la piel,díganme les cuesta trabajo respirar cierto ?-

-En unos segundos su sangre empezará a hervir ocacionandoles una muerte lenta y bastante dolorosa una combustión interna que los quemara hasta los huesos ...eso creo ,nunca la había usado anteriormente ,sientanse afortunados por ser los primeros a los cuales ataque con ella-

Decia con una mano en la barbilla haciendome el pensador

No había terminado de decir eso cuando ambos caídos empezaron a quemarse debido al ataque Escarlata,sus gritos y súplicas eran música para mis oídos,no podía sentirme más orgulloso por mi técnica..y eso que no había usado mi ataque máximo ...Antares !.

Sin importarme lo más mínimo el acontecimiento a mi espalda quede de frente a las Caido,era hora de acabar con esto e ir a casa.

-Bueno señoritas Caido,que haré con ustedes?..alguna idea ?.-propuse jugando un poco con ellas provocándoles mas miedo del aue tenían.

Por favor no nos hagas daño,no queremos morir!..por piedad ?-la suplica de la chica súper sexy de pelo azul y gran escote realmente se oía muy verdadera,

-No nos mates,haremos cualquier cosa que pidas,solo no nos mates-la Loli rubia mostraba lágrimas en sus ojos que eran difícil de ignorar...pero tenía órdenes del Patriarca de no dejar testigos.

-Lo siento chicas...pero debo terminar mi trabajo!-encendiendo mi Cosmos con el aguijón apuntando hacia ellas me dispuse a acabarlas con Antares para hacer menos dolorosa su muerte.

Lsito para lanzar el fulminante ataque cuando una voz conocida se escuchó en el resintió donde me encontraba.

-Detente Milo,no lo hagas...dame unos segundos, yo las conozco muy bien -era la vos de Issei.

-Que diablos haces aquí,no se supone que debes cuidar a la señorita Gabriel y a Griselda?-le dije mirándolo con duda y fastidio por su aparición.

-Este lugar es tan tétrico ,estoy seguro que le encantaria la decoración a Death Mask,ya te fijaste en todos los cadaveres que se encuentran escondidos en toda la iglesia?-

-Claro que me di cuenta!,con quién crees que hablas!?...si no me hubiera dado prisa esos cuervos hubieran matado a esta niña-dije mientras apuntaba hacia la pobre chica totalmente inconsciente -a que viniste ?

-Milo...eres muy escandaloso cuando peleas ,pude percibir tu Cosmos desde que lo encendiste,al buscar a los Cuervos estos-Issei caminaba poniéndose atrás de las Caido-ya veo,así que esto es -fueron sus palabras de duda al ver la nuca de ambas chicas.

-Ya ves que ?...te importaría decirme que estás mirándolas ?-me coloqué en la posición de él mirando detenidamente lo que él observaba,-Por Athena,será posible acaso esta coincidencia Issei !-mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que veía.

-Así es Milo,ellas tienen un sello de control,es similar al que usaba Raynare la primera vez que combatí contra ella en Damasco,-Issei procedió a tocar ambos sellos con sus puntas cargados de electricidad,no tardo tanto tiempo en que ambas caídos gritaban en dolor,cayendo inconscientes aún paralizadas por RESTICTION .!

Con sumo cuidado las colocamos a ambas sobre el piso,no había otro lugar en condiciones óptimas para hacerlo

Sin más me acerque a donde la niña rubia aún respiraba ,lentamente pero lo hacía,con todo cuidado la baje de la cruz .depositandola también en el piso ,cubriéndola con mi chaqueta que traía.

-Es un milagro que aún esté con vida después de todo esto!,porque los pollos estos quieren tanto poder ?,no les basta el que tienen?-mis preguntas eran al aire puesto que sabía que Issei no tenía las respuestas,por poco y esta niña muere a causa de una ambición desmedida de alguien sin escrúpulos

-Rapido Milo ...no pierdas tiempo y llévala con Gabriel ,seguramente ella podrá rebertir el proceso y ayudarla,de no ser así ella morirá,te alcanzaré tan pronto me desocupe de esto-

-Está bien ...como digas,pero que haras con las Caídos,? -lo miraba sonriéndome ,sea lo que fuera él ya tenía su plan,mi noche de patrulla había acabado,logre rescatar a esta chica y me desisce de esos molestos cuervos.

-Ire a buscar a un viejo conocido,necesitamos respuestas sobre que estaban haciendo esos caídos aquí...esto tiene mucha similitud con el Incidente de Damasco,las llevare conmigo para entregárselas a él-

-Bromeas cierto ?!...-dije al no creer lo que Issei decía,lo recordaba perfectamente ,esa fue una gran tragedia que costó cientos de vidas si no hubiera sido por nosotros,muchas más se hubieran perdido ese día ,todo para un fin macabro y ruin...pero tanto Issei y yo sabíamos que no todos los caídos eran malos,había sus ecepciones ,como la novia de Issei y ese sujeto.

Una visita inesperada..3:08 am

Milo ya se había ido junto con la niña rubia ,ahora solo me quedan resolver esto yo solo,había muchas posibilidades para hacerlas desaparecer ,pero no podía ,eran amigas de Raynare y al final tenían un sello igual al de ella como a esa vez,habían sido manipuladas por completo.

Una vez que se retiró Milo ,procedí a esconderme para que el Grupo Gremory no me encontrara...aún no era momento para lidiar con ella.

La Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí hacia acto de presencia atraída por el combate de mi amigo,todo su séquito estaba con ella,esa chica mitad Caido llamada Akeno,la pequeña Nekomata,cuyo nombre no recuerdo,el Caballero Gremory de nombre Kiba y por último ,el tonto de mi hermano...él Sekiryuutei.

No entiendo cómo es que terminó de perro faldero a los caprichos de una niña mimada que solo le importa la fama que pueda obtener solo por tener al Dragón Emperador Rojo entre sus filas...sea como sea,no podía quedarme ,tenía un asunto que atender.

En el parque principal de Kuoh me encontraba sentado en una banca ,cuando comenze a sentir esa gran presencia que solo el es capaz de provocar,hacía tiempo que no lo veía...tenía curiosidad que tanto había cambiado ,pero después recordé la naturaleza de el,sonrei al ver que era el

-Vamos !...sal de una vez!,sé que estás aquí !,no tengo toda la noche!-fue lo que dije mirando hacia los árboles del parque.

-hahahahaha...no has cambiado en nada en este tiempo ,pero que no se supone que estábas muerto?,estas demasiado vivo por lo que veo...Issei se Leo-al fin hacia acto de precencia ,vestía igual que la primera vez que lo vi,traía su horrible Yukata gris y sandalias ,era raro ver a este sujeto como el líder de algo,quien no lo conocieran pensarían que es un vago bueno para nada.

-También me da gusto verte...Azazel !-sí,el líder de los Ángeles Caidos,ahora solo quedaba platicar con el ,aún quedaban unas horas antes de que amaneciera,tiempo perfecto para una plática entre amigos.

continuara...

Bueno amigos,aquí con un capítulo más de esta historia,sin más agradezco a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar un rewies...estoy muy agradecido.

Como vieron la historia original la estoy cambiando poco a poco ,que les pareció el incidente de los caídos muy bueno a mi gusto,realmente no tenían posibilidad contra Milo en combate..las técnicas estuvieron bien

Ahora ya mostré algo de Rias y su séquito ya para el otro tendrán más actuación que la de ahora,al igual que mi bella Raynare..también si se dan cuenta Asia ya salió pero no tiene el Sacred Gear del Manga..lo tiene la hermana de Issei.

Sin más me despido deseándoles buenos días o tardes ...y los veo en la próxima actualización ...adiós...

Para el próximo cap hay Lemon muajajajajajajaja


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como a mí.

Capitulo 7:El Rugido del León.

-También me da gusto verte...Azazel-el comandante supremo de las Ángeles Caídos al fin hacia acto de presencia tras rondar por entre las sombras de los árboles.-a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos-

-Más de un año para ser exactos,realmente me sorprende lo que puede hacer esa chiquilla al ser la encarnación de Athena en la tierra-Azazel se se encontraba ahora sentado a lado mío en la banca del parque,la noche caía sobre Kuoh-habia escuchado que te habías inmolado junto al resto de tus compañeros en el muro de los lamentos-Al escuchar a Azazel ,una gran sonrisa zorruna adorno mi rostro,sin duda el era un hombre bastante peculiar a decir de algún modo.

-Veo que estás bien informado eh?,nada se escapa a tu vista cuando te interesan las cosas ,es una lástima que no pongas la misma atención a problemas mayores-era mi reproche desparramándome en la banca estirando brazos y piernas.

-La información es poder Issei,aquel que esté bien informado de las novedades a su alrededor podrá contrarrestarlas en caso de problemas -

-Pues has estado muy ciego últimamente Azazel-le decía mientras apuntaba con mi dedo izquierdo hacia una de las bancas enfrente de nosotros donde descansaban Mittelt y Kalawarner-me quieres explicar el porqué ellas dos estaban a punto de matar a una niña en compañía de otros cuervos?-

Azazel giró su rostro hacia dónde descansaban sus subordinadas,dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación y algo de preocupación el hablo .

-Sabes Issei ,las cosas en Grigori no han estado muy bien últimamente,como ya te e platicado anteriormente yo no estoy interesado en conflictos donde sea derramada sangre ineceseraria,la gran mayoría de mis subordinados comparten mi idea y muchos de ellos llevan una vida ordinaria en el mundo humano,están cansados de conflictos tontos,aun así hay sus excepciones como bien te puedes dar cuenta-

Ahora él se recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y siguió hablando,yo solo lo escuchaba comprendiendo la situación por la que atravesaba la Facción de los Ángeles caídos.

-Issei ..mi tiempo como Gobernador en jefe está por terminar,estoy cansado de toda esta mierda,pero eso no significa que no esté al pendiente de mi alrededor ,de alguna manera seguiré ayudando a mis compañeros y ver por ellos -

-Azezel...!,si tu dejas tu puesto ,quien quedará al mando de todo?,si lo haces debe ser alguien que quiera prácticamente lo mismo que los demás a los que gobernará ,porque si es un belicista como otros que he conocido ,tendrémos que detenerlos...lo saber cierto?-le decía viéndolo de reojo para analizar sus reacciones .

-Despreocupate por eso ,dile a tu Diosa que no debe preocuparse por la Facción de los Caídos,cuando me retire Shemhazai quedará al mando y su mano derecha será Baraqiel...ya está decidido ,aunque he de confesarte que está no era la idea original.

-A que te refieres con eso ?,ellos son más que indicados para sustituirte!-le decía con incredulidad a lo que decía,conocía a ambos y sabia se estaban más que capacitados para tomar el puesto ...Azazel era el más fuerte de todos,eso no lo negaba ,pero Shemhazai y Baraqiel lo podía suplir con creces.

-En Grigori hay un consejo que toma las desiciones,sobre el sucesor a Gorbernador,yo no tengo poder sobre eso ..solo de eso Issei.

-Eres un puto inútil ...lo sabes verdad?-le recrimine mirándolo con vergüenza ajena .

-Oye !..mas respeto a tus mayores mocoso!-..contestaba mirándome con una ligera molestia-no me puedo rascar la cabeza sín que 1000 personas lo aprueben,no es tan facil ,a comparación tuya ,yo tengo que dirigir un gran grupo en el cual por desgracia no todos están en sintonía,tú solo te encargas de obeceder las órdenes que te dan y nada más -termino diciéndolo con una mirada afligida.

Todo cuanto Azazel decía era verdad ,solo me importaba cumplir las órdenes de mi Diosa y del Santuario..solo eso no tenía que lidiar con las cosas de estrategia y planeación como lo hacían el Patriarca y el maestro Arles.

-Urakabaramel había sido escogido para sucederme después de mi retiro ,pero por desgracia el y Yomyael desaparecieron hace unos días y no sabemos su paradero -

-Yo no me preocuparía por ellos...Milo ya se hizo cargo de ese problema cuando quisieron matar a una niña hace unas horas ,en compañía de tus subordinadas Azazel-

-Que ?...hablas de Milo de Escorpio!..que hacen dos Santos Dorados en Kuoh ?,para que tú y el estén aquí debe ser algo más grave de lo que pensé -ahora Azazel me miraba con profunda curiosidad.

Dando un suspiro lo mre a los ojos y le conteste

-Azazel!..la razón por la que volvía este lugar de porqueria es porque se están registrando múltiples asesinatos de gente con ciertos dones ,pero no es solo aquí,en todas partes del mundo la situación es similar ,por tal motivo Athena a movilizado a la gran mayoría de sus Santos a investigar y porque no a neutralizar la amenaza que se presente-fue mi respuesta a sus preguntas -el Patriarca creyó que porque al ser nativo de Japón y más específicamente aquí en Kuoh,yo sería el ideal para esta misión en compañia de Milo.-

-Hace unas horas Milo eliminó a tus pollos desaparecidos en una iglesia abandonada a unos kilómetros de aquí...Azazel esto que sucedió tiene mucho que ver con el Incidente de Damasco con ese maldito cuervo sobre dopado de Kokabiel ...sabes tú algo de él ultimamente?.-

Antes mis palabras Azazel frunció el ceño ,pensando detenidamente que contestar ,ya que en ningún momento aparte mi mirada de el

-Desde que tú y los demás murieron en el Muro de los Lamentos ,el desapareció inexplicablemente,no sólo el varios movimientos en la Facción del Inframundo también se dieron,en Damasco Milo y tú lo detuvieron de conseguir esa porqueria que buscaba afanosamente,desde esa vez estuvo muy tranquilo en todo Grigori,el consejo no le puso un castigo ejemplar puesto que no lo considero así,aun así lo mantuve vigilado todo este tiempo hasta hace poco que desapareció -

-Por lo que dices que pasó ,es muy probable que el este metido en todo este embrollo de alguna manera...dime pudiste quitar los sellos que se encontraban en Mittelt y Kalawarner?...son muy similares al de esa vez?!-las dudas en el eran muy evidentes pero tenían respuesta

-Así es ...el sello que tenían ellas es muy similar encontrado en Raynare aquella vez ,aunque ella era la única que lo traía ,los demás estaban actuando por voluntad propia ,lo sabes mejor que yo -había dejado de mirarlo y ahora recargaba mi cabeza hacia atrás en señal de flojera-no te preocupes ,no recordarán nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente a eso -

-Supongo que debo de darte las gracias por no matarlas ,no te acostumbres mocoso dorado-Lo decía mientras se levantaba colocándose a unos pasos retirados de mi hacia dirección de sus chicas.

-A propósito...que pasó con Raynare?...está bien ?-decia sin mirarlo para que no viera mi sonrojo en el rostro

Azazel esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que preguntaba por ella

-Bueno,he de decirte que cayó en depresión cuando supo lo de tu muerte ,lloro como Magdalena durante días,solo Penemue fue capaz de sacarla de ese estado,deberías de verla ...estoy seguro que se animara al verte-

-Lo haré ,aún la tienes en esa Academia al otro lado de la ciudad?,dime qué la has puesto a hacer después de lo de Damasco ,?..el collar aún lo lleva cierto?.-mis preguntas sonaban a súplicas más que a otra cosa

-Ella lleva una vida normal en la cuidad,de vez en cuando hace labores de oficina apoyando a Penemue,gracias al collar que Athena le dio esa vez ,nadie ni suquiera los Demonios o otros Caídos an podido sentir su presencia ,la tengo bien vigilada para que Kokabiel no logre dar con ella en tal caso lo hiciera,sé que te importa mucho..dime porque no la mataste aquella vez junto con el resto ?...no creo que sea sólo por el sello que tenía ! -Azazel me miraba muy divertido al ver mi reacciona a su comentario.

-Que no es obvio el porque no la mate!?...tiene un cuerpazo súper sexy la cabrona ,me es imposible no fantasear con ella -le dije con una gran sonrisa en rostro.

-Jajajajajajaja...en verdad que eres todo un caso Issei de Leo,no tienes tan malos gustos después de todo ,Raynare junto con Penemue son las más sexys y mejor dotadas de todas mis subordinadas ,en fin cuando puedas date una vuelta en Grigori,para charlar más a fondo y poder ayudarnos mutuamente -Azazel decía al momento que sus alas salían de su espalda listo para irse -te veré en otra ocacion te encargo a Kokabiel si de casualidad lo ves-

Dicho esto desapareció junto a Mittlet y Kalawarner ,me quedé pensando un rato en todo lo que Azazel me había dicho ,maldita la hora en que no elimine a ese cuervo dopado de Kokabiel aquella vez,muchas vidas después de eso se hubieran salvado ,de nada servían las lamentaciones ahora...solo una cosa estaba clara ...tenía que eliminarlo la próxima vez que lo viera ...nada me impedirá hacerlo ,y quien lo haga sufrirá el mismo destino que el.

Mire la hora en mi celular y marcaban las 5:23 de la madrugada ,había hablado casi dos horas con el comandante supremo de los caídos ,era hora de volver a casa y prepararme para ir a esa mugrosa academia ,suspire pesadamente y me retiré del lugar sin más que hacer.

A las horas siguientes en la academia cuando por fin habían dado la hora del almuerzo ,en compañía de Gabriel y Milo nos dispusimos a platicar sobre lo de anoche.

-Dime Gabriel ,pudieron revertir el proceso de extracción a la que fue sometida la niña ?-le pregunte comiendo un plato de Ramen de puerco

-Si ,así es ..nos costó mucho trabajo a Griselda y a mí el poder lograrlo,sin nuestros poderes Sacros ,las cosas de ese tipo no son para nada fáciles.-contestaba ella tomando un pedazo de pastel de fresa.

-Es cierto...como lo lograron después de todo -ahora era Milo quien preguntaba ,él se encontraba comiendo un poco de tallarines.

-Bueno como ambos saben,estos brazaletes suprimen nuestro poder y aura,mi hermano Miguel ,no nos envió sin un método de apoyo logístico y material en la mansión -decía Gabriel mientras de su bolso sacaba un pequeño maletin blanco con el símbolo de la cruz roja y con la frase..."Kit de Primeros Auxilios Celestiales ".

Realmente era en serio esto,me parecía una broma por parte de Miguel ,las miradas de incredulidad de Milo y mia no tenían comparación ...debía ser un mal chiste .

-Porque miran así -ahora Gabriel nos miraba extrañada por nuestra actitud-es muy eficiente aunque no crean,cura desde un exorcismos,extracciones de auras hasta raspaduras y moretones -finalizaba ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Y a todo esto ya a despertado ?-fue mi pregunta saliendo de mi estupor hacia el Kit Celestial

-No ,aún no,Griselda está al pendiente de sus reacciones y pueda despertar sin problemas ...pobre Asia ,no debimos mandarla.-Gabriel decia con una tristeza en su rostro que no pudo ocultar a la vista.

-Que hacía ella sola en la ciudad Gabriel para que terminara en manos de esos pollos.-le decía volteándola a ver fijamente.

-No Ise,ella no fue enviada sola aquí,fue enviada en compañía de tres guardias al servicio de Rafael,los habíamos enviado a predicar la palabra de Elohim y restaurar la única iglesia que tenemos aquí,por cierto Milo,no viste o sentiste algo de Aura Sacra aparte de Asia-Milo sólo respondió moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa a la pregunta de Gabriel.

No señorita Gabriel ,ni Issei ni yo sentimos poder Sacro aparte del de la niña,pero lo que sí pudimos comprobar era que la iglesia estába repleta de cadaveres-

-En ese caso tendré que infórmale a Miguel y Rafael para que inicien la búsqueda -era el pesar de Gabriel ante lo dicho anter

-Y no crees que esos Guardias pudieron entregar a la niña a los caídos ?,no has considerado eso ?...que tal que ellos no esten hasta las manitas e este asunto -mi comentario molesto a Gabriel quien me miro frunciendo el ceño ante mis palabras.

-Gabriel no me mires así!...si lo digo es porque puede pasar ,aún entre nosotros la Orden Dorada tuvimos problemas y desuniones que terminaron en una Sangrienta Guerra Civil..o me estás diciendo que aún entre ustedes los seres sobrenaturales no tienen esa clase de problemas ?-recordaba los problemas que Azazel me comentaba referente a Grigori y la Facción de los demonios,si esos dos grupos tenían que ver,no era difícil pensar que los Ángeles también podían .

Gabriel ante mis palabras solo agacho la mirada ,al hacerlo supe que aún entre ellos habia rencillas

-La conoce señorita Gabriel ?...conoce a la niña ?-Milo dejó de comer para prestar más atención y desviar un poco la platica tan incomoda que se estaba dando en tre ella y yo .

-Si la conosco ...su nombre es Asia Argento ,y es novicia del Vaticano ,ha estado con nosotros desde su nacímiento ,debido a sus dotes curativos y más ,es una muy buena chica,alegre y entusiasta siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite -la sonrisa de Gabriel ahora era un poco melancólica.

-A propósito ...que era ese poder que extrajeron los cuervos a los que enfrente?-volvía a preguntar Milo reanudando su comida

Gabriel ante la pregunta de Milo,se silencio por un momento volteándome a ver a mi ,como pidiendo apoyo pero yo estaba ya agusto comiendo mi Ramen que poca atención puse a su suplica

-La llamamos "Tears Endless"...es un don curativo muy similar al que tiene la hermana de Ise en su Sacred Gear y su Twilight Healing ..pero esta tiene una gran desventaja a considerar...la persona que es curada por Asia ,en poco tiempo cae en la oscuridad de sus más profundos y bajos deseos ,volviéndolos monstruos irreconocibles para los seres que aman causándoles un gran sufrimiento..una sombra de las personas que fueron-Gabriel ahora bajaba la mirada observando sus manos -de ahy su nombre..."Tears Endless".-

-Pero por qué los caídos querrían un poder así ?,no es fácil esgrimir esa clase de dones y usarlos a la ligera ,aún para seres sobrenaturales -era mi comentario una vez terminado mi Ramen y mirando hacia la barra de postres...se me había antojado una rebanada de paste de chocolate.

-Ise...donde estuviste el resto de la noche ?...porque no regresaste con Milo?.Gabriel me lo decía entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos ,pregunta a la cual menti descaradamente,no era necesario que supiera lo de Azazel,aún no .

-Fui a estirar las piernas,había cenado mucho y me cayo de peso la comida..-fue mi tonta respuesta que obvio no se trago para nada.

Gabriel me iba a sermonear cuando aparecieron dos chicos de la academia frente a nosotros ...uno lo reconocí como el Caballero de la Gremory y el otro no tenía idea quien era.

-Hola Eileen-san,Milo-san...mi nombre es Kiba Yuto soy del club de investigaciones de lo oculto y él es Saji Genshirou del consejo estudiantil..venimos a hablar con Issei Hyoudou ...eres tu verdad.?-me decía el rubio peinado de los Beatles mientras yo seguía mirando la barra de postres y veía como una chica se llevaba la última rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Depende...les debo dinero?-le contestaba sin siquiera mirarlos .

-Eh..no,no,nada de eso..solo queremos que Porfavor nos acompañes a hablar con nuestras presidentas ya que eres hermano de Setsuna y Yuki Hyoudou ,sin contar que solo tú faltas de conocer de los estudiantes transferidos de Grecia.-ahora respondía el sujeto llamado Saji.

-Entonces si,soy yo...está bien iré con ustedes ,ya termine de comer-decía con ojos cerrados mientras me levantaba de mi asiento -Eileen ,Milo ...los veré más al rato -fueron mis palabras dirigidas a mis acompañantes mientras me iba con los demonios ..porque si ,lo eran ,lo sentía muy bien .

Finalmente después de una corta caminata llegamos al edificio más viejo de toda la academia ,era raro ver un tipo de construcción así en este lugar,ya que contrastaba con el resto del plantel,una vez ellos tocaron las puertas de madera pesada y recibiendo un adelante de una voz femenina ..pasamos y pude ver a varías demonios incluidos a mis hermanos.

Al entrar quede de pie frente al escritorio de Rias Gremory acompañada de una chica de cabello negó con gafas,bastante sería a mi parecer.

-Toma asiento por favor-me decía la pelirroja

-No gracias así estoy bien,prefiero estar de pie!-fue mi séca respuesta a su invitación,no me gustaba el lugar,pero sobre todo no me gustaban los demonios.

-Como mejor te sientas Issei Hyoudou ,siéntete en confianza,estás entre amigos -la pelirroja me sonreía al ver mi postura rígida e incómoda.

-Muy bien ,sabemos que eres el último estudiante de intercambio que nos falta por conocer,además de ser hermano de miembros de mi realeza,porque sabes que somos demonios verdad?-

-Si lo sé,sé muy bien que todos sin exepcion son demonios,pero no iguales a ustedes dos -decía señalando a Rias y a la otra chica-o me equivoco ?-

-Eres muy buen observador,no por nada eres parte de la Familia Hyoudou -ahora decía la chica de gafas-mucho gusto en conocerte ,son Sona Sitri presidenta del consejo estudiantil.-

-Yo soy Rias Gremory,presidenta del club de investigaciones de lo oculto -decía finalmente la pelirroja en aire solemne y demás -ellos son nuestro séquitos -esto último me lo decía señalando a todos los demás en la habitación

La llamada Sona Sitri empezó a presentarme a todo su séquito ,al cual no ponía atención a sus nombre,ya que no me importaban en lo más mínimo,después siguió la Gremory,de igual modo presentando a su séquito ,ay sí puse atención al saber que mi hermano gemelo era un peón y mi hermana su obispo,al saber que Yuki era parte de su nobleza no pude evitar mirarla con bastante desagrado a la que ella solo me evitaba darme el rostro lleno de rubor

De mi hermano Setsuna ,no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo,siempre desde niños buscaba a como diera lugar la manera de hacerse notar por sobre los demás .

-Pues mucho gusto ...es todo ?...ya me puedo ir?!-..le contestaba a la Gremory observándola a los ojos.

-Por que regresaste Hermano!...te hubieras quedado mejor en Grecia,nadie te necesita aquí,-eran las palabras de Setsuna a lo que Yuki lo fulminaba con la mirada por su comentario tan hiriente.

-Te pido una disculpa por esta falta de respeto por parte de mi peón, Issei Hyoudou-Rias me lo decía con una ligera sonrisa arrogante en sus labios,yo solo suspire y pensé que ya sabia de donde Setsuna sacó lo estupido arrogante,no cabe duda que los perros se parecen a sus dueños .

-Despreocupate Gremory,no debes pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermano-suspirando fastidiado por esta situación y volteándolo a ver le conteste.

-Como bien sabes hermano estoy aquí por un intercambio cultural ,solo por eso ,de otro modo no pisaría esta ciudad de porqueria..lo demás que haga no es asunto tuyo no de nadie-lo miraba fijamente mientras le contestaba.

-Si me disculpan debo retirarme a mis clases -haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto me dispuse a marcharme.

-Eso es ...vete ...como siempre lo has hecho Issei ,no tienes nada que hacer entre nosotros los demonios,solo eres un humano sin oportunidad alguna,mejor conoce tu lugar en este gran mundo y deja que los elegidos lo disfrutemos -Setsuna lo decía mientras activaba la Boosted Gear de su brazo izquierdo,con una gran pose de orgullo,señal del legendario Dradon Celestial.

-Tienes razón Setsuna,soy un humano normal como todos,no tengo al Dragon Emperador Rojo como tú ,girando mi rostro hacia el con una sonrisa le respondía -pero no necesito de ninguna Sacred Gear para sobrevivir ,tengo algo más y eso es algo que tú jamás podras tener...voluntad-

-No me hagas reír,la voluntad no sirve si no tienes las herramientas para pelear y ganar Issei,un combate entre tú y yo no dudaría ni menos de 5 minutos-cruzado de brazos con el mentón levantado Setsuna hacia gala de poder,liberado su aura de Dragon...pobre pendejo!

Ante esta demostración tan llamativa de parte de mi hermano ,solo sonrei dándole la razón ..un combate no dudaría mucho

-Si,por desgracia es cierto,una pelea entre tú y yo no dudaría ni 5 minutos -era mi respuesta marchandome del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos por mi frialdad.

Retirandome de ese lugar ,me encontraba indeciso de sé hacer ,tenía hueva de regresar a clases,por lo que recordé lo que Azazel me dijo y ni corto ni perezoso ,me dirigí a otro extremo de la ciudad ..en busca de Raynare...tenía ganas de verla.

Un tiempo después estaba afuera de la academia en la cual ella estudiaba ,debo decir que si Milo estuviera aquí sin duda ya estaría ligando a cuanta chica se le cruzara por el camino,todas eran muy bellas ,pero yo estaba ahy por mi ángel súper sexy..no tarde mucho en obsérvala salir ,llevaba su uniforme escolar y sus libros en mano,sujetándolos frente a su pecho.

-Hola hermosa...cuánto tiempo desde la ultima vez ?-le decía estando tras ella.

Raynare al oír mi izquierda se detuvo de golpe y volteo hacia mi,cuando al fin me vio ,dándole un gran sonrisa,sus ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas,para después correr a abrazarme soltando los libros los culés cayero an piso

-Ise ?..estas vivo!...estas vivo!por dios que lo estás!-Raynare decía abrazándome por el cuello hundiendo su rostro lloroso en mi pecho.

-Ey no llores,sabes que no me gusta ver esos preciosos ojos tristes-levantando su barbilla con mi mano ,para poder mirarla con calidez en mi mirada.

-Bueno...es una historia un poco larga Raynare,pero lo que importa es que estoy aquí para ti,para que no te sientas sola otra vez,como te lo prometí-tomando su rostro con ambas manos,mis pulgares limpiaban las lagrimas de su bello rostro.-ven te invito a tomar un helado te parece ?-

Raynare solo asintió contenta a mi petición ,tomándola de la cintura notando su gran sonrisa y sonrojo ,nos dispusimos a ir a la heladería más cercana que por suerte estaba cerca de un parque,durante más de una hora le conté todo lo que había pasado desde la Batalla de las Doce Casas,la Guerra contra Hades y pues lo que al final pasó en el muro de los lamentos.

Ella solo escuchaba atenta a todo cuanto decía,Raynare comía un helado de fresa doble y yo pues solo tomaba un jugo de naranja...no hacía mucho que había comido mi Ramen.

Raynare una vez que termine de contarle mis cosas,ella se dispuso a relatar lo que había pasado desde Damasco,el como Azazel la salvo y protegió,con ayuda de Penemue y los demás,se sentía agradecida con Athena por ayudarla aquella vez,dándole el collar de plata con el cual podía ocultar su aura sin necesidad de exponerse a peligros innecesarios.

Tambien me platicó de la desaparición de sus amigas Mittelt y Kalawarner ,aunque no lo notara yo escuchaba atentamente todo cuanto decía,no podía decirle sobre el incidente de Milo hace horas y como sus amigas estaban involucradas.

-Pero no entiendo Ise...si falleciste en el Hades,porque estas vivo?...no es que no me alegre el verte..solo que para mí pareciera que nunca pasó nada Ise -la gran sonrisa en ella era algo lindo de ver,un lindo rubor lo adornaba.

-Creo yo que eso ya sería platica para otra vez Raynare -no queria decirle lo que pasaba y menos recordarle algo de Kokabiel ya que ella antes del sello era su aprendiz en el campo del combate con lanzas de luz-que te parece si vamos al cine?..ya se estrenó la de Capitán América Civil War!.

-Sí Ise -respondía tomándola de la mano como a una princesa,aún era temprano y el sol apenas se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte

Pasadas las horas que duró la película ...que por cierto la considere un asco ,ya que no tiene nada que ver con el comic original ,pero en fin,me dispuse a llevar a Raynare al departamento donde vivía,no estaba mal la zona e de reconocer.

-Así que aquí vives ?...nada mal ..al menos Azazel te consiguió un buen lugar-y era cierto a pesar de que el departamento era pequeño ,este no carecía de nada y estaba bien amueblado,que yo hubiera dado por tener uno así y no hospedarme en esa lujosa mansión de Gabriel .

Me encontraba distraído admirando el lugar cuando sentí dos grandes senos sobre mi espalda y unos brazos que me abrazaban provenientes de mi pelinegra.

-Ise ...quédate conmigo esta noche,te necesito tanto...me haces tanta falta anata-la voz de Raynare era por demás sensual y llena de erotismo,por los dioses !,había olvidado lo erotica y sensual que era mi bella Pelinegra.

Lentamente me giré hacia ella y pude observar que solo traía puesta su ropa interior un conjunto sexy de color morado que hacía resaltar cada una de sus curvas,sus largas y esbeltas piernas,su bello trasero,el vientre plano y sobre todo esos grandes senos que tanto deseaba.

-No me ire a ninguna lado Raynare-le decia esto mientras la besaba lentamente disfrutando de esos bellos labios que había olvidado-eres mía ,solo mía y esta noche te lo recordaré,así como yo soy tuyo -

Ni con tiempo que perder tome a Raynare de su trasero cargándola sobre mi pecho,sus piernas quedaron sobre mi cintura,podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón ,con ambos brazos sobre mi cuello ,ella me besaba muy apasionadamente,nuestras lenguas hacían contacto una con otra,sin más habíamos llegado a la habitación principal donde lentamente la coloque al borde de la cama

Raynare sin perder oportunidad ,me desabrochó el pantalón bajando el cierre del mismo,liberando mi pene a lo cual ella sonrió de manera lujuriosa ,relamiéndose los labios ante lo que veía

-Vaya Ise ,si que te estás conteniendo ..me hacías tanta falta -diciendo esto Raynare procedió a besar la punta mi pene ,mientras con una mano me masturbaba ,seguido de esto lamia con desesperacio desde la base hasta la punta ,en ningún momento ella me dejaba de ver ,no perdiendo detalle de mis facciones

-Aaaaahhhh..Raynare..que bien lo haces ..no pares!-mi súplica ante lo que me provocaba era muy sutil

Ella dejándose de juegos procedió a realizarme el mejor sexo oral que he tenido hasta el momento ,sentir como su lengua me envolvía ,esa sensación que hace tiempo no disfrutaba y que solo ella era capaz de lograr,no resistiría mucho.

-Raynare ...no aguanto ..me vengo !-

-Dámelo todo cariño..hasta la ultima gota amor!-

Fuera de mi ,explote en la boca de ella ,todo mi semen era bebido por Raynare ,quien no perdía la oportunidad de disfrutarlo a plenitud .

-Mmmmm...rico y espeso..tal como lo recuerdo Ise...está delicioso-me decía cuando se parto de mi,relamiéndose los labios ,ya que una parte había quedado fuera de su boca,por lo que ,con los dedos de la mano ,lo juntaba y los relamía con toda la lujuria que ella tenía-Si...es como lo recordaba...muy rico,creo que me volveré adicta de esto-finalizaba con una sonrisa seductora.

-Pues entonces ,también recordaras esto -totalmente extasiado ,la recosté sobre la cama,no sin antes despojarla de su ropa interior que para ese momento ,sus bragas estaban muy húmedas,dejándola completamente desnuda.

Raynare es una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva,la más bella de las Ángeles caídos que mis ojos an visto...claro a comparación con Penemue nada que ver,aun así su esbelta y delineada figura,su largo cabello negro y esos hermosos ojos violeta eran todo para mí.

Abriendola de piernas y observando su intimidad,con esos hermosos labios rosados y húmedos listos para devorar,besando todo el contorno de sus piernas ,me fui acercando a esa zona tan deseada que al pasar la lengua por primera vez ...Raynare pego un pequeño suspiro...viendo que había tenido éxito ,me dispuse a regresarle el favor ,ante su buen sexo oral.

-Aaaahhhhh...Ise ...no pares ..por favor..no pares ,sigue así ...!-eran sus gemidos ante lo que le hacia,observaba como se contraía sobre si misma al placer y como sus puños apretaban las sabanas ..

Con sus muslos ,aprisionaban mi cabeza,para no dejar lamer toda su intimidad,desde los labios hasta atreverme a ir un poco más abajo a lo que ella solo correspondía arqueando la espalda y no dejando de gemir y decir mi nombre.

-Ise ...me vengo!-

Al decir esto último Raynare soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos que sin perder tiempo lamia con desesperacion ,que sabor tenían,era total Ambrosia para mí que cualquier otra cosa.

-Esto aún no acaba Raynare..apenas estamos empezando -

Al colocarme sobre de ella y penetrarla de golpe ,arqueando la espalda a la vez que daba un gran gemido de gusto y alegría cuando ella aún no se reponía de su orgasmo ,inicie un lento movimiento de caderas..ella por su parte se aferró más a mí con brazos y piernas ,podía sentir como sus uñas se encajaban en mi espalda,sentir su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello ,al igual que son sus piernas me envolvía para no salir de ella.

-Raynare ..estás tan apretada y caliente!.-gruñidos de pasión salían de mi boca mientras se lo decía al oído sin dejar de penetrarla.-Anda mi amor..vente para mí -

Seguí con este ritmo tan salvaje por unos minutos ,haciendo que las embestidas fueran muchísimo más intensas.

Raynare se estaba entregando completamente a la lujuria y al deseo que ambos estábamos generando.

Conforme más pasaba el tiempo la vagina de Raynare se humedecía más y más

-Ise ...,más rápido amor..cogeme más rapido !-sentir su calor y humedad,ambas cosas sobre mí pene ,me estaban haciendo llegar otra vez a un orgasmo que terminaría por llenarla toda -Así ..así Ise ..lo haces increíblemente bien amor-

En un movimiento brusco me enderece trayéndola hacia conmigo ,quedando yo sentado y ella sobre de mi.,rápidamente bese y lamí esos grandes senos de piel nívea...Raynare me tomaba de la nuca acercándome más para profundizar el tacto.

Ella en ningún momento dejo de cabalgar ...ayudada por mis manos sobre su trasero incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos,deje de lamer sus senos para concentrarme en su cuello,lamidas largas y suaves ..

-Eres tan hermosa...Raynare !-

-Ise ...no...puedo más...me corro!...dios..esto es increíble,te siento tan adentro-

Yo ahogue varios gemidos al sentir que mi pene era apretado por sus paredes vaginales..besándola desesperadamente en los labios ,saciando esta necesidad de sentirme lleno.

-Raynare ..tú vagina es tan apretada .!-

-Anda mi vida...dámelo todo ..lléname de ti..lo necesito tanto ..!-las súplicas de Raynare a mi oído me hacían sentir muy exitado ,por lo que no pude aguantarme más esta deliciosa tortura a la cual éramos sometidos.

En un gran y potente orgasmo ,ambos habíamos llegado ,sentía como mi esperma se mezclaba con sus fluidos,las respiraciones agitadas así lo decían,nuestras cuerpos bañados en sudor,no había nada comparado a esto para mí...era muy bueno estar vivo,para disfrutar lo que la vida ofrece en todo sentido.

Pasando unos minutos ,acompañados de suaves besos y caricias ...Raynare se quitó encima mío y con una sonrisa coqueta se colocó en cuatro ,dispuesta a seguir toda la noche

-Anda Ise..aún no estoy satisfecha..te necesito adentro ..muy adentro !-

Haciendo gala de la más seductora de las sonrisas en mi repertorio me dispuse a complacer a mi bella Caido ,era verdad..la noche aún era joven para nosotros...a los pocos minutos,quien pasará cerca del departamento ,podría escuchar los gemidos y gritos de nosotros dos,acompañados de promesas y risas la noche transcurría .

Caminaba de regreso a la mansión en la cual vivía ,pasar una gran noche en compañía de Raynare fue muy placentero de vivir y recordar aquella vez que pasamos juntos en el Santuario...si ,en aquel tiempo Saga de Geminis era el Patriarca por lo que muchas cosas fueron permitidas para nuestro deleite.

Daba las gracias a Él cuando era Patriarca..no había día en que no viera una sola Doncella o Hetaira de las más bellas ,rondando por el Santuario..fue una de las cosas que más disfrutamos en general toda la Orden Dorada..al menos los que fuimos leales a el.

Ya tenía dos dias durmiendo poco,la noche pasada ayudando en la misión a Milo y la consecuente platica con Azazel..y pues la otra con Raynare,no era que me quejara de eso,es solo que ya estaba empezando a resentir las horas de sueño,pero mi gran sonrisa en mi rostro nadie me la quitaría en un buen rato.

Me encontraba totalmente adormilado y mucho de lo que hacía era en automático ,tanto así que no me di cuenta de varias cosas hasta muy tarde ,llegando a mi "habitación " me desnudé para tomar un buen baño de agua fría,sabía de antemano que era fin de semana y no me preocupaban las cosas de la academia ,así que tomaría un buen baño y de ahy a dormir para en la noche estar preparado para mi guardia nocturna.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta del baño,lo que vieron mis ojos quedó grabado para la inmortalidad de mis recuerdos,aunque el precio a pagar sería doloroso.

Ante mí se encontraba Gabriel desnuda...que cuerpo!,si bien era verdad que estaba bajo un hechizo de parte de su hermano Miguel para aparentar ser una chica de 16 años...Gabriel tenía un cuerpo Divino ..que mujer a esa edad tenía ese cuerpo..ninguna!..ni siquiera Raynare podía competir con ella,si así se veía ahora cómo sería verla desnuda en su apariencia verdadera..de solo pensarlo me excitaba.

Su figura perfectamente delineada ,con una hermosa piel nívea,delicada al tacto ,grandes senos coronados con pezones rosados,largas y esbeltas piernas que parecían no tener fin,un firme trasero por el cual cualquier hombre mataría por poseer,pero lo que más me éxito y logró una ereccion en mi ,fue ver esa preciosa vagina rosada sin un solo bello,era hermosa ...muy hermosa,vientre plano ,finos y delicados brazos ,poseedora de una cabellera rubia ondulada,las más bellas y delicadas facciones en su rostro adornado por esos hermosos ojos azules como él mismo mar...por los dioses.!...que mujer !

Gabriel al mirarme pude observar cómo su rostro tomaba diferentes tonalidades de rojo hasta terminar tan colorada como un tomate maduro...ella en gran grito de vergüenza y pudor,se cubrió sus senos con una brazo y su preciosa intimidad con la otra mano

-Disfrutas la vista..Hyoudou ?...porque es la última que veras !..maldito pervertido!-

El reconocer esa voz proveniente de Griselda a mi espalda me hizo estremecerme,no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sentía tanto miedo por mi vida,sudaba a madres y mi rostro seguramente si alguien lo viera sería como el de un mimo,solamente cuando Griselda me llamaba por mi apellido sabía que estaba más que molesta..lo que le sigue de eso..si me volteaba estaba muerto,si no lo hacía era igual,suspire resignado a morir ,lo bueno de todo es que me llevaría una buena imagen de Gabriel al Tartato.

-ZACK..!-

Ese fue el sonido que se escuchó en toda la mansión ,lo último que recordaba era que un gran puño venia directamente a mi cara proveniente de una furiosa rubia del norte de Europa antes de caer en la inconsiencia .

Desayunando 30 minutos después ,en compañía de los demás ,me encontraba con la cabeza gacha y con mi ojo izquierdo morado cortesía de Griselda,al levantar la vista disimuladamente observe enfrente de mi a Gabriel roja y evitándome la mirada,a su lado Griselda me veía con furia y deseos de asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente,a mi lado se encontraba Milo quien me veía de manera curiosa.

-Que te pasó en el ojo?-el cuestionamiento de Milo era muy gracioso al ver mi reacción

Mire a Gabriel que se ponía más roja si eso era posible y a Griselda con los ojos entrecerrados y con los dientes como sierra ante mi posible respuesta.

-Nada que te importe !-

Regresaba a comer evitando las miradas de ambas mujeres y aguantado la risa destartalada de Milo ya que seguramente al estudiar mi reacción y ver tanto a Gabriel como a Griselda se pudo dar una idea.

-Como sea Issei ..informaron que tu presencia es solicitada en el Club de Ocultismo de los demonios,hablo tu hermana hace horas,no sonaba muy bien que digamos-Milo me daba el comunicado con algo de preocupación referente a mi hermana y a mí.

Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a la Academia a ese dichoso club,esperaba que nada le pasara a Yuki por lo que me había sido informado,no quería que le pasara algo malo ,ahora que sabía que era parte de la nobleza de esa niña mimada Gremory.

Al llegar al edificio me dispuse a tocar la puerta de madera gruesa,al momento de hacerlo recibí la confirmación de entrar por vo de mi hermana.

-Yuki?..estas bien ?..que pasó para que me hablaras?!-mi preocupación a ella era muy evidente,ella recargada sobre el escritorio con la mirada baja negó con la cabeza a mis preguntas

-Ise...necesito tu ayuda..por favor ,no sé a quien más acudir!-su vos se escuchaba entrecortada como si anteriormente estuviera llorando,levantando su rostro pud notar que tenía el labio partido del lado izquierdo de la cara.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella y con sumo cuidado acaricie su herida,mi sangre hervía de rabia al saber que alguien se atreviera a lastimarla.

-Quien te hizo esto ?-sin dejar de acariciarla y mirando fijamente su herida le preguntaba o más bien le exigía el saber.

Ella al sentir el tacto de mi mano,se encogía en esta y la tomaba para darle un cálido beso..no me gustaba verla en ese estado ,nadie debía tocarla y quien lo hiciera lo pagaría con su vida.

Yuki entonces procedió a contarme todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer tan pronto me había ido,me dijo que su Rey Rias Gremory en la tarde en los dominios de la academia había tenido un combate contra un tal llamado Raiser Phenex,quien decía era su prometido ,Rias en su afán de safarse de es compromiso lo había retado anteriormente hace semanas cuando Yuki lo conoció por primera vez,cabe mencionar que la el llamado Raiser era un campeón invicto en unos juegos que los demonios tenían llamados Rating Games,que era exclusivos para los demonios de sangre pura y sus respectivos séquitos.

Escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de Yuki ,me di cuenta que el poseía su nobleza completa a diferencia de Rias Gremory..a mi punto de vista habia sido una estupidez retarlo ya que ella por lo que decía Yuki ,su nobleza estaba incompleta.

La pelea había sido dispareja en todos los sentidos,grande fue mi decepción cuando escuche lo inútil que había sido Setsuna ,me era imposible creer que aún con el Dragón Gales no pudiera haber hecho nada para evitar la caída del grupo Gremory,ocho largos años desde que me fui y el no pudo aprovecharlos ,que mierdas había hecho durante todos estos años..acaso mis padre no lo entrenaron debidamente!..no eso no podía ser,los conocía y sabía que desde niños a él y a Yuki los habían adiestrado en el manejo de las Sacred Gear

Seguia escuchando como el derrotó a cada uno de sus compañeros demonios,el como había humillado a Setsuna ,pero lo que más me hizo rabiar es que al momento de que Yuki trató de ayudar a Rias ,Raiser la había abofeteado para apartarla violentamente de la mencionada..pero lo que me hizo perder los estribos fue escuchar el como el había dicho que además de casarse con Rias Gremory,tomaría a todas las chicas de su nobleza para tenerlas en su Harem y poder violarlas sin contemplaciones ...para que supieran quién mandaba ahora.

Tan pronto termino de relatarme todo cuanto pasó en mi ausencia ,mis ojos se habían hecho a los de una bestia..a los de León ,furioso para proteger su manada ,no había nada más que deseara en ese momento que la sangre de ese tal Raiser.

-Se que puedes ayudar a la señorita Rias ,para evitar ese trajico compromiso..sé muy bien que no eres lo que aparentas Ise,por favor ayúdala-su suplica era acompañada de sus lagrimas.-ayúdala a ella y las demás chicas por favor-

-Como es que sabes que no soy quien digo ser eh?-cuestionaba sin dejar de profundizar el tacto con su cara.-porque estás tan segura de que puedo ayudarlos .

Suspirando y mirándome a los ojos Yuki contestó.

-Lo supe con solo verte y sentir tu aura,sé que tratas de minimizarla todo lo que puedes Ise ,pero a mí no me engañas,soy tu hermana y te conozco mejor de lo que crees-ahora ella me sonreía sin soltar mi mano del rostro -se lo que fuera que te pasó estos años lejos,eres muy diferente ahora a Setsuna o a mi -

Esta era Yuki Hyoudou ,siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por sí misma,me valía madre lo que pasará con Rias y las otras chicas de su séquito,solo lo haría por mi hermana,para librarla de ese imbecil que se atrevió a tocarla y encima a amenazarla.

-Ayudaré ...no te preocupes ,los liberaré de ese destino que no merecen -viéndola fijamente a los ojos le decía...lo que fuera ,solo por ella ,solo por Yuki.

En un círculo mágico con el emblema de la familia Gremory apareció una chica vestida de Maidno se le apreciaba bien el cuerpo debido al traje se usaba pero era muy hermosa ,de cabellera castaña y ojos color miel con un ligero toque de lápiz labial en sus labios procedío a presentarse

-Buenas tardes señorita Yuki ...joven Hyoudou -dicho esto hacia una ligera inclinación e señal de respeto.-Vengo de parte de mi Señor el Mou Lucifer a darles esto -

-Loreine-sama?!-la expresión de asombro en mi hermana me llamó la atención

-Yuki la conoces?.-miraba con curiosidad a la Maid se nos ofrecía lo que parecía ser una invitación a la fiesta de compromiso de Raiser y Rias ,que se estaba llevando a cabo en estos momentos .

-Mi señor Lucifer espera que ambos puedan asistir a ese evento y pide al joven Hyoudou una audiencia con el -la decir esto la Maid sonreia

-Deacuerdo..iremos ..solo deme unos minutos,ahora vuelvo -fue lo que dije al momento de desaparecer en un relámpago dorado dejando asombradas a mi hermana y a la Maid.

Llegando a la mansión,dirigiéndome a prisa a mi habitación ,tome la caja de Pandora de mi armadura dorada,no era que la necesitara para acabar con ese tal Raiser,pero debía demostrar a todos esos demonios que los humanos no estaban tan desamparados como ellos y las demás Facciones pensaran ...era hora de mostrar a todos ellos ..la existencia de los Santos de Athena.

-A donde vas con tu armadura Issei ...sabes bien que no podemos usarlas a la ligera-la voz de Milo me detuvo a medio camino

-Milo..es hora de hacer lo correcto ante todos ,ya no hay porque escondernos ..dejaré bien en claro quiénes somos y cuál es nuestro propósito -eran mis palabras mirándolo de reojo

Me dispuse a contarle de manera breve todo lo que Yuki me platicó y lo que tenía pensado hacer a en esa fiesta de compromiso de ese tal Raiser y Rias Gremory.

-Estas loco!...vas a desobedecer una orden de Athena y del Patriarca solo para impedir un matrimonio que ni al caso con nuestra tarea-la estupefacción en la cara de Milo lo decía todo-tan pronto se enteren de esto el Patriarca o el Maestro Arles te matarán !

-Correré el riesgo al castigo al que me haga merecedor,pero no dejaré a mi hermana a su suerte,si puedo ayudarla y de paso mostrar nuestros objetivos que son el proteger a toda la raza humana ,no me importa lo que decidan hacer conmigo en el Santuario-mi determinación ante la postura de Milo fue muy convincente y no tenía dudas de lo que quería,con una gran sonrisa le dije-vienes o te quedas ?!-

Milo al escuchar esto solo esbozo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Por supuesto que iré ,no te dejaría solo en esta situación ,además alguien tiene que cuídate la espalda de esos demonios -

Dicho esto ambos nos trasladamos de vuelta al Club del Ocultismo donde nos esperaban mi hermana y esa Maid ,al reaparecer yo en mi relámpago dorado y Milo en un destello carmesí nos dispusimos a ir al inframundo ,lugar al que la última vez estuve en situación muy diferente a la de ahora .

Cinco minutos antes de entrar a la recepción de la fiesta,fui llevado hasta una habitación donde la Maid me dijo que vería a Mou Lucifer.

Al entrar a la habitación la cual resultó a ser una biblioteca me encontré de frente con el que ostentaba el título de Mou Lucifer y hermano mayor de Rias Gremory ,como lo sabría más adelante en nuestra conversación .

-Me dijo tu Maid que quieras hablar conmigo..muy bien aquí estoy,solo date prisa quieres debo interrumpir una fiesta-fueron mis palabras la verlo a los ojos.

-Se muy bien el porqué aceptaste venir...Issei Hyoudou ,debo confesarte que estoy muy intrigado acerca de lo que he investigado en el transcurso de mi vida referente a los Santos de Athena..dime es cierto lo que dicen las leyendas o son solo falsedades inventadas?-el Mou Lucifer lo decía mirando hacia una pintura en una pared de la biblioteca...el como sabia esas cosas y pensar que la sociedad de los demonios creía que los Santos de Athena éramos leyendas y mitos me intrigaba bástate

-Puede ser ..puede ser que no!.,usted qué opina señor Mou Lucifer-contestaba sin apartarle la vista,sin dejar de lado mi Guardia listo para cualquier amenaza,pero el tipo frente a mí no mostraba signos de agresion ,al contrario se mostraba tranquilo.

-Por favor llámame Sirzechs...soy el hermano mayor de Rias Gremory,no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo Issei Hyoudou,lo que yo crea no importa ahora,lo que importa es escucharlo de ti-respondía ahora colocándose frente a mi -entonces?..son ciertas esas leyendas o no?!-

-Son muy ciertas ..yo soy Issei Santo Dorado de Leo ,guardián de la quinta casa del Zodiaco ,que protege el Santuario al servicio de mi Diosa Athena.-le contestaba ahora con brazos cruzados además de mi mirada afilada .

-Ya veo..entonces no me equivoque con ustedes y mi suposiciones son ciertas,así que los Santos de la Tierra Sagrada son muy reales-una plena sonrisa de satisfacción y consuelo adorno su rostro ,he de decir que era bastante parecido a su hermana Rias-Necesito que me ayudes a impedir el compromiso de mi pequeña hermana,ella no está lista para casarse sabes? ..a cambio te dare cuanto pidas -

Al escuchar esto no pude dejar de pensar en Yuki ..era una oportunidad perfecta para mí..no solo le patearía el trasero a ese tal Raiser si no que además podría sacarla de esa asquerosa nobleza.

-Muy bien ..en ese caso ,quiero que mi hermana deje de ser parte de la nobleza de Rias..que le sea retirada la pieza de ajedrez que de seguro tiene,es todo lo que pido a cambio -le decia ahora caminando hacia la salida de la habitación-

-Dalo por hecho entonces,solo lo disfrazaremos con la interrupción de otro pretendiente a su mano...estas deacuerdo con eso Issei ?-respondía mirándome por donde me retiraba listo para la ceremonia de compromiso

-Como quieras,no me importa siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que acordamos Sircherz Gremory-

Lo que ignoraba era que este era el comienzo de una larga amistad con la familia Gremory.

Milo y yo ambos en compañía de Yuki y vestidos para la ocacion ,ella ataviada con un vestido de cóctel azul que resaltaban sus largas piernas y su abultado escote ,no pude evitar sonrojarme ante ta bella que se veía,ya no habían rastro alguno del golpe que le habían dado en su rostro,por lo que su bella sonrisa y sus expresivos ojos resaltaban mucho su belleza natural,de nuestra parte usábamos trajes de seda tipo Armani con un clavel blanco en la solapa.

Llegando a la fiesta pudimos observar a una gran cantidad de demonios de diferentes clanes por lo visto según nos explicaba Yuki,también comprobamos que toda la Nobleza de Rias estaba presente incluyendo a Setsuna,al verlo no pude evitar rabiar por su incompetencia al no poder proteger a Yuki,no era posible que aún no pudiera desplegar tan siquiera el Balance Breaker del Dragon Gales,ya arreglaría cuentas con este pendejo después,todos estaban ahy para el compromiso oficial del Phenex..y hablando del mensionado este se presentó ante todo el mundo con una actitud de padrote todo lo puedo..empezando un odioso discurso..

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a esta fiesta de compromiso..yo Raiser Phenex..uno de los herederos de la Gran Casa Phenex ,les agradezco su asistencia..ahora ante ustedes mi bella prometida...Rias Gremory..!-

De un círculo mágico con el logro de la Casa Gremory ,apareció Rias ataviada en un vestido de novia para esa ocacion...aunque notaba yo que su mirada estaba triste puesto que ella no quería eso.

Antes de que el tal Raiser la tomara de la mano me dispuse a hacer mi parte del trato con el tal Sircherz.

-Yo me opongo a que este compromiso se lleve a cabo ..no permitiré que te cases con ella..yo Issei Hyoudou te reto a un Rating Game por su mano-pasando frente a la multitud colocándome delante de todos exclamé mirando a ambos demonios

-Quien rayos eres tú y como osas interrumpir este compromiso !..las palabras del tal Raiser se escuchaban muy molestas,viéndome fijamente de pies a cabeza ,esbozo una sonrisa de desprecio hacia mi-Que hace un vil humano aquí en el inframundo ?-

-Eres idiota?..acaso estás sordo ?...o eres una combinación de ambos!..dije que me opongo a este compromiso -dije con una mueca de aburrimiento y desviando los ojos en señal de desprecio a el.

-Como te atreves a insultarme,a mí el gran Raiser Phenex..guardias desháganse de esta basura ...mátenlo!-al terminar de de ir esto 10 guardias armados con ostentosas armaduras y lanzas me rodearon ,adopte posición de combate listo para trapear el piso con ellos cuando de pronto ...

-Escarlet Nedlee!-

Milo hacia acto de presencia desasiéndose de esos molestos guardias con su aguja escarlata,colocándose a espalda con espalda mío-ves como te dije que te cubriría las espaldas Issei ..esto es divertido jejejeje !-la risa de Milo ante lo que había hecho y lo que esperaba era contagiosa.

Observaba la cara de incredulidad de todos los asistentes a la fiesta,la velocidad de Milo y el como se deshizo de esos guardias era muy divertida de ver.

-Humanos de porqueria como se atreven !-el tal Raiser ahora se encontraba muy furioso ,envuelto en llamas se disponía a atacarnos juntando gran cantidad de energía en ambas manos.

-Detente un momento Raiser por favor..yo fui quien los trajo a esta ceremonia-todo el mundo se congeló incluyendo el mismo Raiser ante la voz del Mou Lucifer-

-Lucifer-sama...porque hizo esto !-pedía de manera solemne el tal Raiser ..al parecer el tal Sircherz era muy respetado en esta lado del inframundo.

-Bueno la verdad los traje porque quiero que me des una muestra más de tu poder ante estos humanos,ellos son considerados los protectores de la Tierra Sagrada en compañía de su Diosa...los conocidos Santos de Athena,aquellos que son capaces de pulverizar las estrellas-decía con una gran sonrisa al momento de apuntarnos y señalarnos a Milo y a mí .

-Jajajajajajajajaja..por favor Sircherz-sama,no creerá semejante cuento infantil?!,eso es solo una leyenda ,un cuento que les dan a los niños antes de dormir-la risa del tal Raiser nos molestaba a nosotros dos ,ya que todos los asistentes a la fiesta se reían igualmente ...realmente la sociedad del inframundo eso creía de nosotros?!.

-Sí eso es verdadero,no te molestará medirte a uno de ellos y comprobar si las leyendas son reales o no?..o ocaso el gran Raiser Phenex tiene miedo a un cuento infantil-terminaba de decir el Mou ante una sonrisa zorruna para provocar al pollo.

-No sera ninguna molestia Sircherz-sama,estaré más se complacido de mostrarle a usted y a todos mis invitados a esta ceremonia el poder del Clan Phenex-con una gran reverencia al Mou el pollo contestaba con mucha confianza en su fuerza -No hay nadie que pueda igualar el poder del ave inmortal.

-Loreine !..prepara todo para este gran evento ...un miembro de la Casa Phenex se medirá a un Santo de Athena-Sircherz le solicitaba a su Maid que preparara todo ,está solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir la orden.

Acaso dijo ave inmortal ?..estoy seguro que a Ikki de Phoenix le encantaría escuchar estaba en mi pensamiento cuando la voz de mi hermana me trajo a la realidad.

-Ise por favor cuídate ,sé que de alguna manera eres fuerte pero no te confíes-me gire al escuchar la súplica de Yuki para que me cuidara.-el es muy fuerte y no quisiera que te lastimaras,no lo soportaría-las lagrimas amenazaba con salir de sus bellos ojos color café.

-No te preocupes estare bien ..terminare esto rápido-acariciando sus rostro para que no lorara le decía con una cena seguridad que la hice sonreír-no me pasara nada lo prometo Yuki-

-Milo por favor cuídala y no permitas que le pase nada-ahora voltee a ver a mi amigo pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo de mi hermana-si algo malo ocurre váyanse lejos de aquí ,toma a Gabriel y a Griselda ,regresando al Santuario tan pronto sea posible-

-Despreocupate Issei ,no le pasará nada,solo concéntrate en humillar a ese pollo en nombre de los Santos Dorados -me contestaba este dirigiéndose ahora junto a mi hermana a unos palcos destinados a todos los invitados ,aún aue claro tenían que compartirlo con Rias y su nobleza.

Mediante un hechizo de transporte me encontraba ahora en medio de un gran coliseo muy parecido al que disponíamos en en el Santuario para nuestros entrenamientos ,ahy de pie junto a la caja de Pandora a lado mío esperaba pacientemente a mi oponente,cuando sentí su precencia y observe que se encontraba le orando a unos metros del suelo,apareciendo sobre su espalda unas grandes alas de fuego el tal Raiser Phenex.

-Vaya no creí que fueras a aparecer después de todo,sabes una cosa basura ,como es mi fiesta de compromiso te daré 10 segundos para que te escondas o puedas usar lo que sea que escondes en esas sabanas junto a ti...pero pasados los 10 segundos te cazaré como a un perro rabioso-con ambas manos sobre su cintura y con su ya habitual sonrisa de superioridad el pollo decía ,rayos realmente era exasperante este tipo ,su confianza y soberbia eran muy similares a la de Setsuna hace días .

-Dime vamos a pelear o te quedarás ahy como pendejo diciendo toda esa sarta de estupideces eh?!-me estaba empezando a impacientar ,era mejor terminar esto lo las rápido posible,no me agradaba este lugar.

-Jajajajajajajaja..tranquilo basura,ya llegaremos a eso ,no te mataré si esa es tu preocupación ,solo te dejaré como un vegetal para que entiendas cuál es tu lugar miserable humano-seguía mirándome con aires de superioridad

-Tan seguro estás de poder ganar eh pollo flameado ?!-fue mi corta respuesta para provocarlo.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy pedazo de mierda,de ningún modo podrás ganarme ,solo eres un fanfarrón que dice ser algo que no exite,pero no me sorprende ya que al parecer eres hermano del Sekiryuutei..vaya familia de mediocres...-

-Si es verdad que Setsuna es mi hermano...pero te equivocas en algo ...él y yo no somos iguales en lo más mínimo pollito-Oh si ..y vaya que lo éramos ,sin duda se lo demostraría no sólo a él si no a todos estos invitados a esta porqueria de ceremonia.

-En ese caso no te molestaria hacer una pequeña apuesta conmigo o si?!...digo si en verdad estás seguro de tu superioridad hacia mi...o acaso el gran Raiser Phenex le teme a un simple humano?!-con total sarcasmo le decía esto ultimo-podrias acabar con un Santo de Athena y poder presumirlo

-Jajajajajaja...yo!,tener miedo de una basura cono tu!,los Santos de la Tierra Sagrada son solo leyendas y mitos ,nada que sea cierto ..no tienes nada que ofrecer a cambio,pero adelante habla y di tu apuesta-

-Si yo gano desistiras de matrimonio con Rias Gremory,además me daras una pieza de tu nobleza,la que yo elija-decía esto señalando hasta donde se encontraba toda su nobleza,donde podía sentir miradas de burla y odio.

-Pides mucho para ser un simple humano sin valor-

-Tienes miedo de que te parta el culo y te humille delante de todos tus invitados?-

Ante mis palabras tan provocadoras el pollo flameado se estaba empezando a molestar jejejeje

-Deacuerdo asi será-decía el pollo flameado con total seguridad,yo ante esto solo pude sonreir ante lo que había logrado,claro que era conciente que para el esto era una burla y un juego sin sentido.-pero si yo gano seras mi esclavo personal todo lo que te reste de tu miserable vida,lo primero que te hare hacer será lamer todo el piso de mi casa con tu sucia y floja lengua imbécil-

-Muy bien, entonces pollito terminemos esto cuanto antes...tengo que llegar temprano a casa a ver la sexta temporada de Game of Thrones-fue mi grito listo para el combate.

-Ya que ambos competidores están listo comencemos el combate,pero antes dime Hyoudou Issei que te gustaría si ganas-esta era la voz del Mou Lucifer que se podía escuchar claramente en todo el coliseo-la vida eterna,poder o a la mujer mas hermosa del inframundo,lo que quieras te lo concederé-

-Sircherz-sama,como puede ofrecerle algo a cambio a este humano-

-Es verdad ,no es un demonio pura sangre...ni siquiera un reencarnado como el resto de las noblezas-

Estos eran parte de los comentarios que bien podía escuchar hacia mi persona,claramente nadie creía que un humano tuviera la fuerza para enfrentar a un demonio de clase alta como el pollo,me daría un gusto cerrarles el hocico a todos ellos.

-Si bien es verdad que el no es nada de eso y no tiene que ver con nuestra sociedad,debemos darle algo a cambio-otra vez la voz de Sircherz se volvia a escuchar por ultima vez durante este encuentro-asi que dime Hyoudou Issei... que deseas si ganas!?-

Que mas quisiera que gritarles a todos que deseaba alejar a Yuki de la nobleza de Rias,pero debía seguir el plan que acorde con el Mou ,mas no significaba que no me podía divertir en el proceso,asi que sonriendo y tomando aire a mis pulmones me dispuse a gritar que era lo que deseaba,valiendome madres las consecuencias que esto pudiera generar en todos lados.

-Lo que yo deseo es tomar la virginidad de Rias Gremory!-

Un silencio sepulcral se percibia después de gritar mi deseo,de reojo viendo hacia el palco donde se encontraban todos ,incluyendo a la mencionada y a su hermano el Mou,veía como Rias tenia el rostro rojo como su cabello,Yuki también estaba roja pero me miraba con cara de "te voy a romper tu madre",lo que me hizo sentir un ligero escozor el solo verla y a lado de ella Milo solo se carcajeaba de la risa a mas no poder.

-Que asi sea entonces!...comiencen!-lanzaba el grito para que empezaran las hostilidades entre el pollo y yo.

-Preparate a morir porquería humana!-en un movimiento rápido o al menos eso creía el pollo se arrojo desde su posición con sendas bolas de fuego en ambas manos,listo para acabarme,yo solo veía todo en cámara lenta a lo que sonreí desplegando mi Cosmos Dorado.

-Armadura Dorada de Leo...ven a mi,responde mi llamado y cubre mi cuerpo!-dije al momento de que la caja de pandora se abrió dejando ver el tótem de la armadura sagrada,esta se dividio en partes acoplándose en mi...ante este acontecimiento se pudo escuchar en todo su esplendor el rugido de un Leon una vez que la armadura estaba ceñida mi cuerpo.

Al fin ante toda la sociedad del Inframundo yo Issei de Leo hacia acto de presencia ,después de que fue reparada la armadura por Mu no había tenido la oportunidad de vestirla,sentia su respiración y la calidez que solo ella capaz de generar,ondeando mi capa blanca-azulada era hora de que supieran de que estaban hechas las leyendas...

Raise Phenex al ver al sujeto frente a el recubierto de oro y rodeado de una aura dorada detuvo su ataque en seco.

-Que pasa pollito...no que me ibas a matar!..demuéstrame donde están esas agallas de las que tanto alardeaste hace rato-adoptando la posición de combate lo estaba mas que esperando ansioso por ver que erra lo que tenia,no era que pudiera vencerme,solo quería comprobar que tan fuerte es un demonio de clase alta como el.

-No te burles de mi insecto..no dejare ni las cenizas con este poderoso ataque!-lanzando ambas bolas de fuego me dispuse a recibirlas como mejor se.

Extendiendo ambas manos y separando un poco las piernas grite con una gran sonrisa

-LIGHTNING CROWN !-frente a mi un gran circulo formado por relámpagos apareció recibiendo el ataque del pollo y regresándoselo a mayor velocidad esta hacia impacto en el lográndolo derribar,callendo de manera descontrolada al suelo del coliseo.

-Aaaarrggghh...desgraciado que fue lo que hiciste! rugia de coraje al incorporarse lentamente ,podía observar que a pesar del impacto no tenia quemaduras de gravedad, y las pocas que había en el se regeneraban de manera rápida.

-Interesante...bastante interesante eh de admitir,asi que posees una regeneración asombrosa después de todo-

-No importa que daño reciba mi cuerpo ,este se regenerara por si solo,este es el gran poder de la Casa Phenex...no importa como me ataques,nada de lo que intentes te servirá imbécil-gritaba fuera de si incrementando el poder de sus llamas y elevando la temperatura del lugar-mientras tenga el fuego del Phoenix jamas me derrotaras-

-En ese caso tendre que extinguir esas llamas de las que te sientes tan orgulloso-moviéndome a gran velocidad haciendo círculos alrededor de el,solo el pollo lograba ver un destello dorado que generaba un gran Tornado...quedando el atrapado en el centro de todo.

Quien viera desde el exterior observaría como una sola persona a gran velocidad sobrehumana genero por si solo semejante Tornado acompañado de poderosos relámpagos,donde Raise estaba enguillo por el.

Observaba mientras seguía generando el Tornado como al pollo flameado de rodillas le costaba respirar y lentamente sus llamas se retraían en el,no importa que llamas eran ..todas necesitaban de oxigeno para alimentarse,era física básica...solo le negué de lo mas básico, cuando crei suficiente salte a gran altura y con el puño izquierdo dirigido a el atacaría.

-LIGHTNIG BOLT !-al caer observe su cara de terror...una gran explosión similar a una pequeña bomba atómica fue vista por todos los asistentes,al momento de que la tierra se simbraba debio a mi ataque,si no fuera porque sabia de antemano que el coliseo era rodeado de una barrera mágica las cosas se hubieran salido de proporciones.

Cuando por fin se disipo el polvo de la explosión solo se veía a un sujeto de oro observando en el piso a un tipo con grandes quemaduras y cortadas en todo el cuerpo.

-Quedate en el piso si sabes lo que es mejor para ti..si valoras en algo tu vida no te levantes -le decía mirándolo con lastima al ver el estado en el que lo deje,pero aun asi veia como sus heridas eran sanadas,aunque ya no con la misma rapidez de antes.

-Jajajajajajaja...no creas que me has vencido animal..esto aun no acaba,apenas comenzamos-Raiser se levanto como pudp saltando varios metros lejos de mi invocando 5 círculos mágicos frente a el

Al ver lo que salía de esos círculos no pude mas que mirarlo con total desprecio,envueltas en llamas se encontraban inconsientes parte de su nobleza..el muy cabron cobarde las estaba usando de escudos humanos.

-Acaso no tienes honor!-le grite muy decepcionado y furioso por lo que hacia,-usas a tu propia nobleza como escudo !-

-Di lo que quieras basura..pero no perderé ante un humano !...jamas yo el gran Raiser perderé ante un ser inferior a mi-gritaba otra vez incrementando el nivel de sus llamas extendiéndose a donde estaban su nobleza-hare lo que sea para ganar entiendes basura!-

Encendiendo mi Cosmos me prepare para liberarlas de su prisión a la que el pollo las tenia sujetas,si bien era verdad que detestaba a los demonios,no era correcto usar de esta manera a ninguna persona fuera quien fuera...debía haber honor en un combate,alzando ahora mi puño derecho golpe con toda intensidad el suelo.

-LIGHTNING FANG !...de entre las grietas generadas por el golpe multiples relámpagos salieron de estas envolviendo a las chicas de la nobleza del pollo y sofocando su fuego,el por otro lado un relámpago lo sacudió de tal manera que salio despedido al muro del coliseo.

..es imposble que un humano tenga tanto poder-decía esto escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca al igual que sus heridas ya no sanaban para nada-que me hiciste que mi cuerpo no puede regenerarse-alarmado por lo que veía el gritaba desesperadamente.

-No mucho creeme ... es solo que tu cuerpo no puede soportar mas de lo que debe-le decía la momento de acercarme a el-para que entiendas mejor,me he contenido en la intensidad de mis ataques solo para poder humillarte,si te quisiera muerto te habría matado desde mi anterior ataque.

-Tu regeneración funciona sin duda,pero no puede con la cantidad de daño recibido..ahora dime te rindes o acabo contigo con mi próximo ataque?-apuntando ahora mi palma izquierda generando una gran esfera de energía con pequeños relámpagos girando descontroladamente le apuntaba al rostro a la espera de su decisión

Raiser Phenex bajo la cabeza en frustración y en leves palabras apenas audibles decía

-Me rindo-

Desapareciendo la esfera de energia me dispuse a retirarme dejándolo solo con sus lamentaciones,mi parte estaba hecha había salvado a la Gremory de un compromiso que no quería ..pero lo mas importante había vengado la afrenta a Yuki..lo que ignoraba era que el pollo flameado no se tomaría esto muy bien,dolido y frustrado por su humillación ante una raza inferior según el..intentaría atacarme por la espalda,haciendo este su ultimo error.

-Maldito miserable ..como te atreves a humillarme de esa manera ..muere!-

Juntando todo el poder restante lo arrogo a mi en una gran lanza de fuego,al sentir esto solo suspire enfadado incrementando mi Cosmos al máximo,girando sobre mi eje halse mi puño para darle uno de mis ataques mas fuertes y el primero que me enseño mi maestro Ilias...

-LIGHTNING PLASMA !-...Incontables rayos de luz iluminaron toso el coliseo dejando ciegos temporalmente a todos los presentes que veía como el integrante de la Casa Phenex era desgarrado por estos mismos..solo se escuchaban el sonido de los rayos golpeándolo mezclados con sus gritos de agonía.

Tras la batalla que se había presenciando ante sus ojos todo el inframundo veía con horror la muerte de Raiser Phenex...ahora sabían que los Santos de Athena no solo eran una leyenda o un mito ..eran mas que eso,ellos creían ver a Guerreros ataviados de oro y sangre..pero lo que estaba frente a ellos era solo un adolecente con una armadura de oro brillante expulsando una aura dorada que sin duda los aterraba,sin siquiera sudar una gota o recibir un solo rasguño había asesinado de manera despiadada a un miembro de una de las casas mas importantes del inframundo.

Lo que Issei ignoraba era que toda su pelea había sido televisada ..ahora todas las Facciones del mundo sobrenatural sabían ahora de la existencia de los Santos Dorados..al servicio de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría...Athenea...

Lugar desconocido...tiempo desconocido...

-Tal parece que los Santos ya están en movimiento..esto es un gran contratiempo a nuestros planes,no lo creen hermanos?-

-Nada de que preocuparse diría yo!,no debimos confiar en eso inútiles de los caidos y demonios...pero podemos solucionarlo-

-En ese caso echemos mano de nuestra carta en el Norte..solo ellos podrán hacer frente a los Santos Dorados llegado el momento ahora que el sello esta roto nada nos impedirá traer de vuelta a nuestro Señor y a nuestra Madre-

-Aun asi..si fracasan los del Norte ,no me quedare de brazos cruzados..nadie ya lo hara,la próxima vez que los Santos interfieren de nuevo en nuestros planes sentiran el verdadero poder..uno que esta mas alla de su comprencion..

Por ahora sigamos observando todo...el Leon Dorado es muy interesante..domina el mayor poder de la naturaleza..el relámpago!..podrá sernos útil en un futuro próximo hermanos...

continuara...

Ufff al fin termine este capitulo que tanto trabajo me costo..debo confesar que el mayor reto fue el lemon..no es fácil escribirlo mis respetos a quien lo hacen de maravilla,dicho esto como verán se resuelve la duda del poder de Asia,aun no despierta pero ya lo hara..tambine vemos la interaccion de Issei con Azazel,que era eso que buscaba tan afanosamente Kokabiel...lo sabran mas adelante.

Que les parecio la pelea de Issei ?.

Agradezco a todos,absolutamente a todos por su rewies...sin duda me motiva a seguir escribiendo,y gracias también a todos los que la siguen y la tiene de favoritos.

Interesante la platica al final no creen..

Sin mas me despido deseándoles buenas tardes o noches...adiós y nos vemos en la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Amigos es la primera vez que escribo aquí en FanFiction...aclarado que ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen,solo a sus autores originales...esta Historia está pensada después de leer muchas historias de diferentes autores y pues me motive a sacar la mía ,espero pueda ser de su agrado como a mí

Capitulo 8: Visita Diplomática a Asgard...la Traicion.

Confusion...miedo...incredulidad..esas eran partes de las emociones que perduraban en la que fuera fiesta de compromiso entre el hoy extinto Raiser Phenex y Rias Gremory !..la sociedad demoníaca veía escandalizada como un simple humano ataviado en oro había asesinado al tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex,más que impresionados ,nadie daba crédito al abrumador poder que presenciaron,el brillo y el aura dorada que desprendia esa armadura no tenía comparación,ni siquiera los demonios más viejos recordaban haber visto algo parecido...no nada,dudaban que el Cielo tuviera algo que se le comparara.

En medio de todo esto ..en la arena de combate permanecía inmóvil,espectante a su alrededor ,no duró mucho ..en un relámpago desapareció para en solo segundos reaparecer en el palco donde estaban sus conocidos ..aquellos que lo miraban con una mezcla de respeto y miedo...el Santo de Oro Issei de Leo.

la visión de un Mou...

-Vaya todo acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ,pensé que Raiser podría dar batalla ,pero me equivoque ..esto es otra cosa!-miraba analíticamente el Mou Lucifer a Issei,quien ahora reía en compañía de su hermana y el otro sujeto de cabellera azul.

-Sircherz !..que rayos acaba de pasar,quienes son esos sujetos ?!-el que preguntaba era ni más ni menos que él Patriaca Gremory pidiendo explicaciones a quien es su hijo

-Padre !..ese sujeto que ves ahy -señalando a Issei -es un Santo de la tierra sagrada al servicio de la diosa Athena!-

-Eso es imposible!..no puede ser verdad..son solo cuentos y fantasías !,me niego a creer que existan humanos tan fuertes como para matar a un dios !-exclamaba horrorizado el líder Gremory viendo a Issei como es jalado de las mejillas por su hermana que al parecer está furiosa con el .

-Aún así acabas de presenciar el devastador poder que posee..!acabo con Raiser sin siquiera sudar,no recibió ni un solo golpe..ni una sola quemadura !..no son solo cuentos infantiles padre ..muy ocultos en los archivos del inframundo hay relatos donde se narra la pelea de un sujeto que vestía de oro quien peleo contra varios miembros de la Casa Bael hace muchos años..en ellos se cuenta que los atacó en un pueblo humano asesinando a todos excepto a uno...el padre de mi madre !-explicaba Sircherz con los ojos entre cerrados mirando el interactuar de Issei y su amigo.

Por un momento tanto Sircherz como su padre guardaron silencio pensando todo lo que acaban de ver,hasta que fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por otro Mou

-En verdad que esa armadura es muy interesante !...daría lo que fuera por poder estudiarla y replicarla para nosotros!..su poder es grandioso !..si esa aura es capaz de proporcionar a un humano todo ese poder!,imagínate lo que sería para un demonio !..no lo crees tú Sircherz ?!-

El que hablaba era Ajuka Belzebu..unos de los cuatro Mou's y encargado de asuntos tecnológicos y creador de las Evil Piece,decir se miraba asombrado la armadura de Issei es poco !

-Pierdes tu tiempo!..no creo que eso sea viable ..jamás nos dejara poner mano a esa armadura Ajuka,pero tienes razón,es demasiado tentador replicarla para nuestras tropas y tener al fin una ventaja contra los Caidos y el Cielo.!-Sircherz decía sonriéndole a Ajuka comprendiendo lo sé él quiera decir.

Otra persona que miraba maravillada y soñadora era Rias Gremory..ella estaba más que agradecida con el hermano de su alfil Yuki Hyoudou por salvarla del compromiso con Raiser,pero más que eso miraba deseosa de tenerlo en su Nobleza,tener ya al Dragón Emperador Rojo le daba renombre y clase a la Casa Gremory..tener ahora a aún Santo de Athena sería inigualable y no tendría rival en los Rating Games ,ni siquiera su primo Sairaorg podría con Issei..si la mente de Rias ya planeaba un sin número de cosas para ella y su Nobleza..

Sircherz viendo detenidamente a su hermana también tenía la misma línea de pensamiento ,pero sabía que por el momento eso no sería posible.

-Se lo que estás pensando Rias ,y de una vez te digo que lo olvides !..esto no es tan simple con crees,ante ti esta una fuerza totalmente desconocida para nosotros,no sabemos qué tan complicado será esto-este decía mirando a su hermana ,esta giró su rostro hacia el con una sonrisa y le contesto

-Oni-sama,lo quiero para mí Nobleza,es un humano y como tal tienes deseos e ilusiones ..solo hay que ofrecerle lo que quiere y anhela,la humanos siempre son así ,se dejan guiar por sus deseos..ya tengo a su hermano el Sekiryuutei,lo deseo a el-decía Rias totalmente decidida a tener a un Santo de Oro en su Nobleza,lo que no sabía o no quería ver ..era que Issei prefería morir antes que servir a una niña mimada

Sircherz al ver la determinación de Rias no pudo más que suspirar y sonreír a lo que ella quería y si tarde o temprano lo obtendría de algún modo ,siempre a sido a sí y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla ..lo que él también ignoraba era que este simple deseo desencadenaría una guerra contra el Santuario en unos cuantos años ,nadie podría prever esto ni siquiera las Hermanas del Destino o el Oráculo de Delfos.

Del otro lado de la fiesta...

-No estuvo nada mal Issei -el que hablaba era Milo de Escorpio -realmente te luciste en todo ,mostraste tus tecnicas,empleaste la armadura dorada,aunque no había necesidad de ello lo hiciste...creo que esto será mucho más de lo que puedan digerir esos demonios-finalizaba mientras veía donde se encontraba Sircherz y su padre.

-Creo que tienes razón Milo,exagere un poco !..pero al fin y al cabo lo que quería se logró,no me arrepiento de nada ..todo esto tiene su razón y lo sabes-fueron mis palabras ante el comentario de mi compañero de Orden

-Si es cierto ..sobre todo eso último de we te querías coger a la hermana del Mou !..jajajajajaja..sencillamente no tuviste madre al gritarlo !,debiste ver las caras de todos ,nunca lo olvidaré jajajaja-Milo se destartalaba de la risa por esto último ,cuando de pronto un horrible instinto asesino se dejó sentir y todo eso era dirigido a mi ..jamás en mi vida había sentido semejante aura,al girarme y ver de dónde venía ese instinto me lleve una gran sorpresa y pavor..

Yuki Hyoudou ..mi hermana era la dueña de semejante aura,de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados pero con la cejas en clara señal de molestia,por Athena no había sentido nada igual en mi vida ,su aura hacía que su gran y sedoso cabello castaño ondeará y se levantara a espaldas de ella cuando finalmente habló ..

-Así que quieres la virginidad de Rias Gremory eeehh?!-Yuki al decir esto abría sus ojos que ahora eran de color carmesí los cuales me miraban fijamente..demás estar decir que me encontraba aterrado por lo que veía-No has cambiado nada maldito degenerado enfermo !..tú eres mío ..MÍO!...no de esa teñida pelirroja,no necesitas a ninguna mujer que no sea YO!...te amo Ise y ninguna mujer te amara más que yo!-los celos de parte de mi hermana eran horribles,pero había escuchado bien ?!..me ama?! de momento no le presté mucha atención, más cuando con ambas manos me jalaba las mejillas queriéndomelas arrancar como si no hubiera un mañana..me dolía hasta la madre!...

-Era broma ..lo juro,solo lo dije para molestar nada más !-está era mis suplicas a terminar con esta tortura ,me dolían horribles además de tener las mejillas rojas y me ardían yo trataba inútilmente de liberarme de su férreo agarre-Yuki lo juro jamás tendría nada que ver con ella ,a la única mujer que amo es a tiiii-

-Más te vale dejar de hacer ese tipo de bromas Issei Hyoudou...!-finalmente me soltó de su agarre por lo que procedí a sobarme las mejillas mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían cómicamente por mis ojos -que te quede claro una cosa Ise ,si vuelves a insinuar algo semejante a eso pequeño cabron conocerás mi Ira !-

Era preferible enfrentar a un espectro de Hades a pasar por esto nuevamente,por los dioses sus celos no tenían comparacion ..ni siquiera Raynare tenía algo semejante a esto ..pero aun así ..se veía hermosa con ese gran sonrojo en el rostro ...hermosa !.

-Jamás vuelvas también a gritar algo semejante a eso !que vergüenza Issei Hyoudou !.no te expongas de esa manera lo que quieres !y menos en presencia de familiares-Yuki tenía razón en todo ..pero solo me divertía después de todo lo que pasó jejeje.

-Descuida...Issei sabe cuidarse muy bien ..no por nada está entre la élite de las 88 constelaciones que protegen y sirven a nuestra diosa !-las palabras de Milo eran para tranquilizarla y se le bajara el coraje y los celos de momento -El es el Guardián de la Quinta Casa del Santuario ...Issei de Leo y yo soy Milo de Escorpio guardián de la Octava Casa..ambos somos Santos Dorados ..protectores de la Tierra Sagrada!..

-Yuki ..durante estos últimos años estuve en el Santuario en Grecia..entrenando para ganarme el derecho a portan una armadura dorada y proteger aquellos que no pueden y velar por su bienestar ...como a ti ahora Yuki -todo esto se le decía tomándolas de las manos y observándola directamente a sus ojos llorosos que denotaban felicidad por estar cerca de ella ..-Yuki?!..ni Milo ni yo somos estudiantes de intercambio cultural estamos aquí por órdenes de nuestra diosa..

-Aun asi ,te expusiste mucho ..aún me cuesta trabajo lo que vi ..eres un Santo de Athena!..por los dioses!-Yuki estaba totalmente impactada al saber lo que realmente era yo,no la culpaba total esto era una misión encubierta que valió madres-Ise...tenía miedo por ti..no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa !..no lo soportaría ,no quiero volver a perderte !-ante esta confesión por parte de ella lágrimas caían de su bello rostro ...

-Tranquila Yuki ..no pasa nada -le decía para tranquilizarla al mostrarle una gran sonrisa y abrazándola pegándola a mi -no iba a permitir que nada malo te pasara,no me lo perdonaría ..eres todo para mí...siempre te eh amado Yuki,no soporto la idea de verte con otro que no sea yo!-con suaves susurros al oído logre que se calmara ,pero lo que no veía es el gran sonrojo que había provocado con mis palabras.

Yuki al escucharme solo me abrazó con más fuerza pasando sus suaves y finos brazos por mi nuca,escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello diciendo las palabras que siempre había querido oír desde que era niño..desde el día que me fui..

-Ise...yo ..te amo !-viéndome detenidamente a los ojos ella me lo decía,sus ojos no mentían,eran tan puros y cristalinos que no dejaban duda de sus sentimientos -Ise ,fui una tonta al no corresponderte desde que éramos pequeños..tenía miedo y obte por lo más fácil ..te rechaze ,pero al hacerlo te fuiste y eso me devastó !..lo lamento mi amor !-el llanto de Yuki no dejaba ninguna duda de que anda palabra ,cada sílaba era dicha con el corazón.

-No lamentes nada mi cielo ..te amo Yuki ,es lo único que siempre me ha importado,lo que más eh deseado y lo único por lo cual desafiaría a los dioses !...te amo Yuki Hyoudou !-

-Y yo te amo a ti...Issei Hyoudou !-

Abrazándola de la cintura con mi mano derecha,con la izquierda la tome delicadamente del rostro,acariciando su suave y tersa piel ,tomándola del mentón para ver esos hermosos labios pintados de labial,ella con sus manos en el peto de la armadura y viéndome con esos ojos color café que tanto e añorado lentamente se dejaba hacer ,regalándome la sonrisa más hermosa que e visto en una mujer( a excepción de Gabriel )la acerque a mi ..estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando ...

-Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico-incestuoso..pero tenemos que irnos Issei-el que nos saco de concentración fue Milo-todos los demonios del inframundo los están viendo !,además no olvides lo que debes ver con ese Mou -terminaba Milo mirando de reojo a Sircherz Gremory y a cuanto invitado nos veía

-Es verdad !..Yuki ,acompáñame ..esto te concierne !-le decía a mi hermana con una gran sonrisa y jalándola del brazo para que caminara.

-Espera Ise ,pero de qué estás hablando ?!..de que habla tu amigo ?!-Yuki mientras tanto seguía por donde la llevaba a ver a ese Mou ,para que cumpliera su parte del trato.

-Descuida !..ya veras que no pasará nada!..confía en mí mi amor !-al momento de decirle mi amor por primera vez su rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate ,era realmente linda verla así .

Tan solo habíamos dado unos pasos cuando por fin me encontraba delante del Mou Lucifer ,que se encontraba en compañía de un sujeto ya mayor que se parecía mucho a él y otro tipo de cabello verde de puntas altas ...no me imprecionaban a pesar de la mirada hostil que me lanzaba el que después me enteré es el padre del Mou.

-Muy bien Gremory..cumplí con mi parte del trato..espero cumplas la tuya con mi hermana !?-al decirle eso esbozó una sonrisa mirando a Yuki que se encontraba a lado mío y no soltaba mi mano..

-Lo haré joven Hyoudou ..yo tambien cumpliré mi parte !-al decir esto el Mou alzó su mano generando un círculo mágico,se colocó frente a mi hermana y alzando su palma casi cerca de su pecho..este empezó a brillar con una luz roja de la cual se materializó la pieza de alfil lo que la acreditaba como parte de la Nobleza de Riaa Gremory ..!

-Yuki ..ahora gracias a esto ya no eres parte de la Nobleza de nadie ..eres libre !-le decía ahora abrazándola más fuerte que nunca ,mientras el Mou colocaba la pieza en un tipo estuche que saco de entre sus ropas ,-ya no eres una demonio,era una humana como yo ...esta es mi pago por derrotar a Raiser ..lo que dije de Rias no es para nada cierto mi amor!..

-Gracias Ise..muchas gracias ..te amo .!-ella correspondió el abrazo feliz por lo que había pasado ..ahora solo quedaba Setsuna en la nobleza de Rias ya no podía ponerla en riesgo por el Twilight Healing ..Yuki era libre eso era todo por lo luche,todo por lo que soñé.

Recobrando la compostura y luchando contra mi ser interior que me gritaba que la besara y que aquí mismo la hiciera mi mujer como a Raynare..procedí a despedirme del Mou...o eso creía,había olvidado cierta cosa que antes había dicho jejeje.

-Espera un momento porfavor-

Fieron las palabras de un demonio joven que se acercaba a nosotros e iba acompañado de parte de una señorita muy joven de aspecto casi infantil,demás está decir que ambos eran rubios,el sujeto vestía con ropas típicas de la nobleza y emitía una gran sensación de respeto y confianza y la chica traía un vestido morado a juego con sus ojos y estaba peinada con unos grandes rizos a cada costado de su rostro,demás esta de ir que era linda y cuando crecieras ética toda una belleza.

-Mi nombre es Ruval Phenex y ella es mi hermana menor Ravel Phenex..venimos en representación de nuestra Casa a mostrar respeto ante el rival que venció a mi hermano Raiser.-decía esto haciendo una reverencia el y su hermana hacía conmigo ...el asesino de su hermano.

-Agradezco tu saludo y muestro el mismo respeto a la Casa Phenex,lamentó mucho lo que pasó con tu hermano,no era mi intención matarlo,acepta tu y tu familia mis condolencias-decía yo mostrando el mismo respeto que me era mostrado.

-Mi hermana Raiser fue arquitecto de su destino ,nadie a quien culpar..pasó lo que pasó y nadie a quien culpar-una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del joven Ruval ,recomponiendo su porte siguió-la Casa Phenex cumplirá con lo pactado entre tú y mi hermano..yo Ruval Phenex en nombre de la Casa del Ave Inmortal ,te ofrecemos a nuestra hermana como recompensa por la derrota afligida.

-Perdon?!,que has dicho ?!-dije con incredulidad a lo que oía,acaso me estaban dando a esta niña como botines de guerra ?!-no hablas en serio cierto?..lo que dije acerca de que quiero a una pieza de su nobleza no lo dije en serio!,solo lo dije para molestar!-

-Para nosotros uno de los Clanes más influyentes del Inframundo ,es por demás honrar a quien a vencido justamente ,mi hermana o aceptó el desafío y apostó ,no estaría bien de nuestra parte negar el acontecimiento ,por favor joven Hyoudou ,acepta a mi hermana Ravel como muestra de respeto y lealtad hacia ti y a tu diosa la cual sirves-esto ultimo lo decía colocando a la pequeña Ravel enfrente de él y tomándola de los hombros.

Esto era irreal,que clase de pensamientos tan retrogradas eran los que tenían los demonios?!..son típicos de la Edad Media,el ofrecer a alguien en calidad de esclavo o lo que fuera que sea esto..pero no tenía opción ,la mirada de Ruval era determinada a no aceptar una negativa de mi parte,después volte a ver a la niña en cuestión,se veía que estuvo llorando ,tenía la mirada baja y temblaba como una hoja.

Odiaba esto ..pero no me quedaba otra,por lo que me pare frente a ella y con una cálida sonrisa...coloque rodilla al suelo en acto de caballerosidad y con una de mis manos levante su rostro para que pudiera verme a los ojos y escuchar las palabras que le diría.

-Yo Issei Hyoudou ..Santo Dorado de Leo ,te acepto a ti Ravel Phenex como parte de mi familia,no temas ,jamás te lastimaría ni hoy ni nunca ,cuidaré de ti en vida y muerte-con una calidad sonrisa en mi cara,la observe como esta dejaba de temblar y por extraña razón se ruborizaba ante mis palabras,ella solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza,a lo que sería su nueva familia.

-Entonces queda formalmente aceptado y la Casa Phenex está más que satisfecha joven Hyoudou -Ruval ahora se disponía a marcharse mediante un círculo mágico dejando a su hermana conmigo-después enviare sus cosas a donde sea que estén ,cuida bien de ella.-

Solo observe como este desaparecía despidiéndose de su hermana,a lo que solo la tome de la mano y le dije

-Muy bien ,entonces Ravel nos vamos a nuestro hogar-

-Si ..Issei-sama.-decía ella mirándome a los ojos ,su sonrisa era hermosa,se notaba que era una niña de clase y sabía comportarse a la altura a pesar de las adversidades.

-Bueno Mou Lucifer..nosotros nos despedimos !..-tomando a Yuki por la cintura con mi mano libre y en la otra a Ravel me marché en un gran rayo de luz .a lo que Milo me siguió en un destello carmesí,devuelta a la mansión de Gabriel .

Lo que no me di cuesta es la gran sonrisa del Mou lucifer me daba antes de marcharte ..y no sólo de él ,parte del séquito de Rias,además de las miradas de odio y rencor de casi todos los que estuvieron invitados a ver la muerte de un de los suyos.!

Reapareciendo en la mansión de Gabriel ,en específico en al gran sala me dispuse a retirar la armadura la cual desapareció en partículas de luz,me tire totalmente fastidiado y cansado a un de los sillones ,mi hermana Yuki se sentó a mi lado abrazándome ,Ravel se había sentado en frente nuestra y Milo había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua..en esas estábamos cuando apareció mi sexi Serafin Gabriel acompañada de la cara de sargento mal pagado de Griselda.

-Veo que te divertiste en el Inframundo eh Ise !..tu espectáculo estuvo muy entretenido de ver si me lo preguntabas ?!-decía esta cruzada de brazos con una clara molestia en sus palabras.

-De qué hablas ?!,como es que sabes eso sí acaba de pasar!?-le decía totalmente incrédulo,se suponía que nadie sabía esto,como rayos se enteró ?!.

Gabriel quien en este momento no traía el brazalete ..creando un círculo mágico una pantalla apareció frente a todos nosotros mostrando a todo color y en alta definición HD la pelea que sostuve con Raiser,por Athena acaso la pelea fue televisada por el inframundo y no me di cuenta?!..valiendo madre !.si esto era cierto entonces ya tanto el Cielo con Miguel y Grigori con Azazel ya sabían de todo ..absolutamente todo,ahora gracias a mi ,la existencia de los Santos Dorados era ya conocida por las tres Facciones y sabrá Zeus por quien más !.

-Bien Ise ..ahora que nuestra misión está claramente perdida ,que es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante,me puedes explicar eso porfavor?!-Gabriel me miraba con unos ojos que no le había visto antes desde que la conocía ,estaba más que molesta y podía sentir con su aura se incrementaba poco a poco ..me quería mear por esa sensación tan aterradora que estába sintiendo-además Ise quienes son las chicas que te acompañan..?!-ahora podía percibir celos viniendo de ella en cantidades industriales,todo dirigido a mi ..como deseaba que en este momento apareciera algo que distrajera a Gabriel de esto .

-Bueno Gabriel ,esta es mi hermana Yuki Hyoudou ,ya la conoces porque es maestra en la academia de Kuoh-dije poniendome de pie y atrayendo a mi hermana en frente de mí como un escudo a la ira de Gabriel -sabes ella antes era Alfil de Rias Gremory ,ahora ya no lo es ..fue mi recompensa por evitar el compromiso de esta misma por parte del Mou Lucifer-

-Hola...mucho gusto conocerte sin el formalismo de la academia ..pero que no te llamabas Eileen ?!-se presentaba Yuki soltando la pregunta a porque la llame Gabriel y no Eileen.

-Encantada de conocer a la hermana de Ise -decía Gabriel saludándola y darle un gran abrazo -en cuanto porque Ise me llamo Gabriel ,bueno eso te lo diré un poco más adelante-finalizaba con una expresión de melancolía

Para bajar los sentimientos negativos y todo esto presente ahora a Ravel

-Ella es Ravel Phenex ,hermana menor de Raise y Ruval ..es una demonio de una noble familia de los 73 Clanes del Inframundo-decía ahora colocando a Ravel de lado de mi hermana presentándolas a las dos formalmente.

-Aja..y que hace una niña de la Casa Phenex aquí contigo Ise ?!-

-Este...creo que eso te lo contare después ...no es un buen momento para eso Gabriel ,solo te pido que les permitas a ambas a Yuki y a Ravel vivir aquí con nosotros !-con una reverencia a mi súplica solicite asilo a Gabriel -

Suspirando pesadamente Gabriel acepto mi petición !

-Está bien ,pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen ,la mansión es grande y más compañía no caería nada mal verdad Ise -

-No,para nada mal Gabriel -

-Siendo así ..le pediré a Baltazar mi mayordomo que aliste habitaciones para ustedes,siéntanse en casa !-Gabriel decía esto último retirándose junto con Griselda que en todo este tiempo no había dicho nada..pero antes de irse giró su rostro hacia mí y con una mirada lúgubre me dijo

-No creas ,ni por un segundo ,que esto quedará así Ise,tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar !-decía esto expulsando gran parte de su aura,estaba más que muerto,de alguna manera sabía que dolería mucho esa platica !.

Gabriel se había retirado y yo nuevamente me deje caer sobre el sillón exhausto por todo ,Yuki al verme así ,solo se rió dándome un ligero beso en los labios ,antes de marcharse junto con Ravel a conocer la mansión donde vivirían

-Estas jodido Issei AJajajajaja..muy jodido si me lo preguntas !-

El que hablaba era Milo que hasta ahora hacia acto de precencia ,se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso con jugo de durazno.

-Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado ?!-le pregunte observándolo detenidamente y esa tonta sonrisa que no se le borraba del rostro

-El suficiente para saber que de ahora en adelante tu vida será un infierno jajajajaja,yo no sé cómo llevaras la relación con tu hermana bajo las narices de Gabriel y Griselda,no quiero ni imaginar lo que te harían si descubren tu relación incestuosa-Milo sin siquiera mirarme y aún con su vaso de jugo en la mano exclamaba su respuesta ante mi -dime Issei ,si así de rápido se enteró Gabriel de lo que pasó en el Inframundo ?..cuánto tiempo crees que le tome al Santuario averiguarlo ?!..no quiero ver la cara del Patriarca cuando se entere de este desastre..nos matará a ambos !-

Al escuchar las palabras de Milo palidecí ante esto,era cierto !,si se enteró así de rápido Gabriel ,y las demás Faccciones ,sería obvio que también se enterara el Patruarca Shion y el maestro Arles...eso sin mencionar a Athena,no pude más desear que cualquier castigo que se nos imponga no sea tan duro ...hasta llegue a extrañar a Saga cuando estaba de Patriarca,era muy vale madre en esas cuestiones,gire a ver a Milo pero este ya se había retirado.

Del otro asunto referente a mi hermana todo cuanto decía era verdad ,no sería fácil llevar todo a buen puerto y menos con Griselda vigilando ,aún recordaba el madrazo que me metió cuando vi desnuda a Gabriel..joder !..pero ya pensaría en algo sobre la marcha,ahora necesitaba descansar y un baño.

Habian transcurrido varios días desde el incidente en el inframundo ,cabe decir que desde ese tiempo las cosas estuvieron por demás tranquilas ,me parecía totalmente irreal esta calma..pero como dicen,la calma antes de la tormenta.

En este tiempo ,la ficha de la Iglesia de nombre Asia Argento ,por fin había despertado después de esa traumática experiencia ,afortunadamente para ella y una desgracia para Gabriel ,ella no recordaba absolutamente nada ,solo recordaba antes de salir junto a los guardias de Rafael ,no pudimos saber de primera mano quien era el causante de esto y sobre todo aue paso con los escoltas asignados a ella,por demás está decir que Gabriel la inscribió a la academia de Kuoh ,esto con el fin de que tuviera una vida más normal alejada de momento de las normas de la iglesia ,por demas esta decir que Milo y Yo quedamos de protegerla.

Por otro lado ,la relación con mi hermana iba de maravilla ,era verdad que teníamos que ser discretos ante el mundo ,ya que nuestra relacion no era bien vista,el problema para nosotros no era que Setsuna ni nuestra familia se dieran cuenta,no nos importaba,el problema radicaba en que Yuki dejó de ser de la Nobleza de la chica Gremory y esta no lo había tomado para nada bien ,ya que no disponía más del Sacred Gear de Yuki,también estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que ambos vivíamos en la misma casa,y teníamos que tener cuidado de Griselda y Gabriel,no eran estupidas y seguramente se dieron cuenta,ya que Gabriel empezó a actuar de manera celosa por así decirlo.

Mi relacion con Gabriel no era muy buena que digamos ,la amaba con locura ,no lo negaba,pero la sombra del pasado me dolía aún hoy ,la muerte de mi maestro Ilias no la podía superar y cada vez que por desgracia miraba a Gabriel ,los recuerdos se hacían demasiado claros y difíciles de ignorar,ella se daba cuenta obviamente ,no por nada es la mujer más bella e inteligente del Cielo ,pero nunca decía nada,solo apartaba la mirada y cada quien seguía en lo suyo.

Me encontraba descansando a la sombra de un árbol ,saltándome clases aburridas que no tenían ningún interés para mí cuando sentí un cosmo muy familiar dirigiéndose hacia mi,abrí mis ojos no sin antes de que la poca luz me molestara la visión,me incliné sentándome y entonces la vi ..era Shaina de Ofiuco ,si ella estaba aqui eso solo podia significar una sola cosa...problemas para mí y una visita a Cabo Sunion.

-Así es como pierde el tiempo un Santo de Oro eh!?-me decía acercándose a mí y regalendome una pequeña sonrisa-Deberías hacer algo más de provecho Issei de Leo-

Antes de contestar me di el gusto de verla totalmente ,ahora que Athena había levantado esa tonta regla de que las mujeres usarán máscara,podía ver la belleza de Shaina además de que traia ropa de civil jeans azules señidos a sus piernas ,tacones un poco altos y una blusa blanca que denotaba muy bien su figura y sus senos copa C,eh de decir que era una de las mujeres más bellas del Santuario en cuanto a Amazonas se tratan ,claro que no reina nada que ver con las Doncellas y Hetairas ,pero era muy bella y su cuerpo estaba muy bien ..por no decir otra cosa.

-Shaina!..dime que te trae a esta letrina de la humanidad -

-Me alegra que preguntaras ,pero estoy segura que ya lo sabes bien Issei ,el Patriarca quiere verte en este instante querido !,tal parece que tu pequeño show en el inframundo no gusto del todo a su Santidad y menos a nuestro aliado-

Dicendo esto Shaina se sentó a mi lado disfrutando de la sombra y la suave brisa que en ese momento daba.

-Asi que se dieron cuanta de todo lo que pasó eh?!,pero no entiendo una cosa,porque hasta ahora se dio cuenta el Patriaca de la situación?-le decía sin creer ,ya había pasado días de eso

-No seas tonto Issei,todo el Santuario se dio cuenta de lo que acontecio,te vimos en vivo y a todo color ,sí que ustedes los Santos de Oro saben llamar la atencion,si el Patriarca ni el Maestro Arles te hablaron fue porque esperaron a que se les bajará el coraje que les hiciste pasar -

Ya lo decía yo...esta paz era demasiado pedir,incorporándome totalmente suspire resignado a mi futuro castigo ,no era que me molestara,total sabía las consecuencias de lo que hacía,y lo volvería hacer de ser necesario,pero sabía que nada de esto importaba,había roto las reglas a seguir revelando la exite vía de Santuario y los Santos de Athena.

-Bueno,supongo que no debemos hacerlos esperar más ,solo algo último,porque solo yo soy llamado ?...Milo también estuvo ahy ?!-

-Cariño !..tú fuiste el único que salió a cuadro portando la armadura sagrada,Milo ya tendrá su castigo pero de momento se quedara a seguir la misión y protegerá a las demás chicas ,mientras tu y yo vamos al Santuario-

Shaina se había levantado también y me tomo del brazo lista para partir por medio de la teletransportación de la que todos los Santos de Oro podemos hacer uso ,sin más era hora de ir a mi destino y más.

Habiamos aparecido justo en la entrada de la casa de Aries ,sin más Shaina se despidió de mí comentándome que me pusiera mi armadura y no tardará más de la cuenta,sin más me dirigí a mi Templo para estar presentable,ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pasar por los demás Templos del Santuario,algunos con sus guardianes y otros en misiones.

Tras dejar atrás los Templos de la larga caminata ,logre observar el rostro de varios de mis camaradas de armas ,cabe decir que todos tenían una sonrisa ladina en este ,sabiendo que estaba ma que jodido una vez que llegara con su Santidad

Una vez dentro de la cámara del Patriarca observe a mi diosa Atrha sentada en su trono,Shion a su derecha con las ropas papales y la máscara de plata ocultando su rostro y a la izquierda el maestro Arles igualmente con ropas de Jamir...colocando rodilla al piso mostré mis respetos a ellos inclinando también mi cabeza en señal de sumisión.

-Sabes porque fuiste llamado Issei de Leo?-quien decía esto era el Patriarca Shion quien dicho esto procedió a quitarse la máscara de plata y observarme con una mirada un tanto dura..sabía bien que al hacer eso estaba más que furioso.

-Su Ilustrísima...la razón por la que estoy aquí es por mi accionar de hace días en el territorio del inframundo-contestaba alzando la mirada ,viéndolo directamente a los ojos,mentiria si no dijera que temblaba como gelatina al sostenerle de esta manera la mirada.

-En parte es por eso Issei de Leo-ahora el Maestro Arles era el que tomaba la palabra-no negaremos que tú irresponsabilidad y tu falta de compromiso al seguir las órdenes dadas no sea asunto a tratar ,tú y Milo ya tendrán su correctivo llegad el momento ,por ahora la razón de tu llamado es otra que te compete

Acaso había otra razón para mandarme a llamar ?!,que podría ser si no era mi castigo por mi desobediencia !

-Issei de Leo ...se te llamo para ser parte de la escolta que acompañará a nuestra diosa a la tierra de Asgard -nuevamente el Patriarca tomaba la palabra dando unos pasos más adelante quedando en frente de mi -iras como agregado en compañía de Aioros y Saga ..esto debido a que el Dios Nórdico Odin desea conocerte en persona-

-Que?!..me quiere conocer?!..a mí ?!..porque ?!-decía totalmente incrédulo a lo que se me informaba ,esto sí que no lo esperaba ...el dios Odin desea conocerme-

Dando un pequeño suspiro el Patriarca prosiguió con su explicación

-Esto es debido al espectáculo que ofreciste al entablar combate contra un demonio,ta vez lo sepas o no pero tú pelea fue televisada a todas partes del mundo sobrenatural,Ángeles,ángeles caídos ,Asgardianos y demás seres se dieron cuenta de nuestra intromisión en asuntos ajenos al Santuario,tal como lo hemos echo desde la era mitológica-dicho esto pude observar un lijero tic en su ojo Izquierdo señal de molestia.

-Hace días nos llegó un emisario de Asgard,entregando un recado ,este decía que el dios Odin está interesado en un tratado de no agresion entre su pueblo y nosotros Issei -el maestro Arles hablaba haciendo segunda a su hermano-Odin solo pidió que fueras parte de la delegación,ya que quiere conocer al León Dorado y ver por sí mismo al hombre que hizo templar a toda una clase de seres-

-Por esta razón,Athena irá a Asgard en unos momentos para hablar con Odin y firmar el acuerdo -nuevamente el patriarca hablaba retirándose de donde se encontraba ,para colocarse otra vez al lado de Athena

Girando ligeramente el rostro pude observar a mi diosa que me regalaba una calida sonrisa antes de hablar...

-Issei ..Santo de Oro de Leo..me alegraría mucho que me acompañaras y fueras parte de este momento que representa una oportunidad única para el Santuario-

Athena misma me lo está pidiendo fijando sus ojos esmeralda con los míos y observar la gran calidez que emanaba su cosmos,no tenía dudas ,acompañaría a mi diosa hasta las profundidades del Tartaro de ser necesario.

-Mi diosa...estoy para servirle y ver por su integridad,la acompañaré y la protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario-decía cerrando los ojos y inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto a lo que me pedía

Una vez terminado de decir esto ,sentí los cosmos de Saga y Aioros presentándose y colocándose en la misma pocision que yo adopte desde el principio ,e decir que esta sería la primera vez que partiría en misión en compañía de los dos Santos más fuertes ,aquellos que consideraba mis amigos y compañeros y que al igual que yo ,protegeríamos a nuestra diosa a toda costa.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo mi señora Athena,partan de una vez y tengan suerte en tratar con Odin y que se logre ese acuerdo -

Ante lo dicho por el Patriarca ,Athena se había levantado de su trono y sosteniendo a Nike ,nosotros igual abandonamos nuestra postura colocándonos cerca de ella para hacer uso de la teletransportacion e ir directo al reino de Asgard,así de este modo partimos a cumplir con nuestra tarea ,ella como nuestra diosa y nosotros como sus escoltas.

Sobre un puente multicolores como el arco tires donde perfectamente se podía observar la majestuosidad del universo aparecimos del círculo de teletransportacion,por donde observarás veías las estrellas y al final del punte se lograba apreciar una majestuosa ciudad de oro..estábamos en Asgard la tierra de los dioses nórdicos.

-Eso fue rápido !..donde se supone que nos encontramos ?!-era mi pregunta al ver que estabas a las afueras de la ciudad de oro ..encima sobre el punte arcoiris.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes ..guerreros de Midgard,se encuentran en el puente Bifröst,el puente que une a Asgard con los demás reinos-

La voz que respondió mi pregunta y que observe detenidamente no solo yo si no también Saga y Aioros provenía de un tipo enorme con armadura pesada y pieles de animales ..por demás está decir que su aspecto era imponente ..la mano izquierda sujetaba una gran hacha y en la derecha un solido y gran escudo de casi cuerpo completo ..su apariencia era de un hombre mayor con gran barba y ojos azules todo esto debajo de un gran casco con ornamentas que me recordó un poco al parecido que portaba Shura de Capricornio.

-Heimdall...ha pasado mucho tiempo !..no es así -eran las palabras de nuestra diosa arena con una cálida sonrisa al guerrero Asgardiano

-Sin duda mi señora..ve que a decidido venir a hablar con mi señor Odin ..me complace saberlo -diciendo esto el ahora conocido como Heimdall hacia una leve reverencia a Athena

Tan pronto se termino de decir esto pudimos observar que sobre el puente y directamente hacia nosotros,venía una carroza de blanco y dorado jalada por hermosos y vigorosos caballos blancos ,una vez a cierta distancia está que era conducida por un guardia creo yo ..se detuvo y de su interior salieron dos chicas que traían armaduras un tanto reveladoras pero que sin duda les entallaba perfectamente.

-Mi señora Athena es un placer al fin conocerla ..mi nombre es Brunilda ,soy Lá líder de las valquirias que están a servicio del señor Odin y mi compañera aquí presente es Rossweise ..ella es su escolta personal mientras estén en el reino de Asgard.-se presentó formalmente la valquiria.

He de decir que Brunilda era una mujer rubia de penetrantes ojos verdes ,por demás está decir que bajo esa armadura tenía unas medidas de infarto pero no solo ella la que sería nuestra escolta la chica llamada Rossweise no se quedaba atrás en belleza,era una albina de suaves y expresivos ojos color turquesa ..diablos está de más decir que fuera de su hermoso y exuberante cuerpo ..Rossweise poseía una belleza única que me era difícil de ignorar ,solo la podía comparar con Gabriel en su forma verdadera..

-Un placer estar a su servicio mi señora Athena-las suaves palabras de Rossweise y el saludo me hicieron dar cuenta de que si bien era hermosa también era muy profesional en su trabajo como valquiria.

Athena solo sonreía complacida y contenta con esta oportunidad que se presentaba,no sólo era la visita diplomática y la reunión con Odin ,para nuestra diosa además era un buen distractor de la monotonía del Santuario a la que estaba impuesta y no sólo ella ..si no todos los demás santos que no tenían misiones asignadas.

-El placer es mío al conocerlas ..permitanme presentarles a mis acompañantes y guardias ..ellos son Saga de Geminis ,Aioros de Sagitario y Issei de Leo -ante la presentación de nuestra diosa solo asintimos en señal de saludo pero en ningún momento bajamos la guardia ante posibles problemas .

Las valquirias solo nos venía detenidamente y se sorprendieron gradualmente al ver nuestras armaduras ..ya que estas eran de cuerpo completo y parecían algo toscas a percepción de ellas ..y no como sus trajes ligeros y reveladores que portaban ellas..a quien fuera el causante de ver ante mí semejantes bellezas en esos trajes de valquirias le estaba agradecido por el agasajo visual al que era presente .

Brunilda solo esbozó una sonrisa mientras que por el contrario Rossweise nos veía analíticamente ..sobre todo a mi ,podía sentir esa mirada turquesa que me observaba como si buscara algo..la madre de incomodo era esto,ante su insistencia de verme solo le dedique una sonrisa a lo que ella solo desvío el rostro un poco malhumorada ..rayos que le pasaba a esta chica para actuar así ?!

-Muy bien mi señora ..por favor acompáñenos la escoltaremos hasta la cuidad de Asgard donde los espera mi señor Odin -dicen eso esto y señalando el carruaje entendimos que debíamos subir-por favor ,suban a bordo el Ise es un poco largo-

sin más nos propusimos a entrar en el carruaje en compañía de nuestra diosa que se encontraba muy contenta..nos dirigíamos a Asgard ,dejando a tras a Heimdall ,el guardián del puente bifröst...

El camino al palacio de Odin donde Brunilda nos llevaría fue por demás entretenido ..cabe decir que todos nosotros estábamos sorprendidos por lo que veíamos ,mucha gente en las calles de la cuidad de oro..todas en diferentes actividades y lugares únicos que engalanan el paisaje..me recordaba a las ilustraciones que solía leer en los libros que se encontraban en la casa de Acurio ..donde Camus albergaba una pequeña pero interesante colección libros del mundo antiguo.

absorto estaba en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de Rossweise me saco de mi línea.

-Tu eres el tan temido León Dorado del que se habla frecuentemente en todos lados?!..el que peleó en el inframundo en esa fiesta ?!-

Al escucharla hablar puse mi mirada en esos ojos turquesa que me observaban fijamente en espera de mí respecta ,estudiaba la reacción de Rossweise al formular la pregunta y esta era muy estoica en todo

-No sé si sea tan temido como dicen pero yo soy el León Dorado-

-Pense que eras un poco mayor ..no creí que fueras un niño!-

A por los dioses !...acaso me dijo niño?!..que insulto !..claro que no lo era ..tengo 16 años por Athena!..pensaba a la vez que tenía un ligero tic en el ojo Izquierdo señal de molestia a la observación de la valquiria.

tato Saga y Aioros están muy al pendiente de lo que contestaría porque me conocen bastante bien ..era muy explosivo cuando alguien me llamaba niño ,Athena por su parte solo reía disimuladamente tapando su boca elegantemente con una mano y Brunilda veía con enojo a Rossweise.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti ..ya que a pesar de tener un cuerpo de mujer adolecente y la sensualidad y erotismo que transmites tu cara aún guarda facciones infantiles..-

Mis palabras al parecer no cayeron del todo bien a la valquiria que al escuchar mi comentario mostró un ligero enojo para después cruzarse de brazos y apartar su mirada de la mía...pero lo que no note por era que Rossweise traía un lijero sonrojo en sus mejillas que fue perceptible para todos menos para mí

Despues de este raro y tenso miento entre Rossweise y yo ..al fin habíamos llegado al palacio de Odin..y qué bueno qie esto era si porque tenía ya el trasero en timido de tanto estar sentado ..por los dioses mí el la academia duró tanto sentado !.

Ante nosotros se levantaba impotente un palacio de grandes acabados rústicos y enormes estatuas gigantes ..he de confesar que si bien era un lugar sobresaliente y único ..para mí y cualquiera de la Orden Dorada,no tenía comparación con el Santuario en Grecia .

-Síganme porfavor ..la camara de los dioses está al finalizar este pasillo ahy los espera mi señor Odin -la exclamación de Brunilda y su tono de mando nos dirijamos a conocer al llamado "padre de todo " según los antiguos textos

Llegamos a las puertas de oro y plata con incrustaciones antiguas de la llamada camara de los dioses ..ante nosotros Brunilda y Rossweise las abrieron de par en par ..para que ante nuestra vista quedará el disco Odin ,sentado en un gran trono !..quien era acompañado por 7 sujetos que vestían armaduras diferentes a nosotros todos y cada uno de los 7 mostraba una gran y rara seriedad...Odin por el contrario nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Acompañando a nuestra diosa ante Odin nos pudimos en rodilla al piso en señal de respeto a dos de los dioses más influyentes en sus respectivos mundos ..fue entonces cuando pude ver al Dios Odin con claridad.

Odin el dios de Asgard ..a mi punto de vista no era más que un anciano de más de 80 años y la muerte..pero a pesar de aspecto ,podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía mágica saliendo de el,no era para menos considerando la enorme responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros al ser el guía y Dios guardián de su pueblo

Entonces preste atención que al lado del trono donde se sentará Odin ,se encontraba una preciosa mujer de aproximadamente unos 28 años ,era rubia hermosa con grandes y expresivos ojos verdes dueña de un cuerpo por demás hermoso y bien proporcionado resaltando esas hermosas piernas ,volteando ha ver disimuladamente a mi izquierda se era donde se encontraba Rossweise ,observe también sus largas y esbeltas piernas ..rayos!..que acaso todas las asgardianas son unas bellezas..si es así ,tuvimos que haber venido de visita hace bastante tiempo Jejejeje.

-Jojojojo,un placer conocerla al fin mi señora Athena,diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra,he de confesar que los rumores sobre su belleza se quedan cortos -

Quien decía esto era Odin que levantándose de su trono se colocó enfrente de nuestra una sonrisa un tanto lasciva este decía su oración.

Mi señor Odin ,el placer es mío de estar ante su presencia -Athena con leve reverencia mostraba su respeto al dios Odin ,he de decir que Athena trai un vestido de coctel color carmesí resaltando en este el moderado escote y la abertura lateral de su vestido ,dejando ver una de sus piernas ...ante esta presencia y embelesado por lo que veía y poniendo la vista en los pechos de nuestra Diosa ,tanto Saga y Aioros se encontraban molestos de las miradas del dios,un pensamiento general paso por nuestra mente y este era "viejo verde".

-Mi señor Odin por favor compórtese ,esta ante la Diosa de Midgard -quien decía esto no era otra que Rossweise que se había dado cuenta de las miradas de Odin a Athena

-Rossweise relájate ,no seas tan amargada..esa es una de las razones por las que no has conseguido novio y eres virgen -

Ante las palabras de Odin ,observe que el rostro de Rossweise se está poniendo muy Colorado y sus ojos acuosos cristalinos señal de llanto-

-Buaaaaahhh..no diga algo tan vergonzoso !,si no tengo novio es porque no tengo tiempo ,tengo mucho trabajo -

-Como digas !..porque no te vas al palacio Valhalla para ver si te consigues a uno de nuestros guerreros y puedas al fin dejar de ser la "eterna virgen"-Odin contestaba con total fastidio y haciendo señas con una mano para que Rossweise se retirara

Esta ante tal humillación se retiró de la cámara principal dejándonos solos con Odin y esos 7 sujetos de raras armaduras,he de decir que tanto Saga,Aioros y yo estábamos muy molestos por la forma en que el dios se dirigió a su subordinada ,pero no podíamos hacer nada.

Athena ante esto solo sonreía nerviosamente.

-Estará bien ,después de todo ya no tarda en contraer nupcias con uno de mis Guerreros guardianes de Midgar ,el Asgard de la tierra mi señora Athena quiero presentarles a los 7 Dioses Guerreros de Asgard ..

Ante las palabras de Odin este procedió a presentar a los llamados Dioses Guerreros,cada uno representando una de las estrellas de la constelación de la Osa Mayor,decir que su cosmo energía era por de más hostil es poco ,realmente no entendía cómo era posible que siendo representantes de Odin en la tierra,tuvieran semejante hostilidad ..pero bueno ,no era la primera vez que sentía algo semejante,aún recordaba cuando estuvimos en el inframundo durante la guerra con Hades.

Asi pues,ante la presentación de Odin y darnos en compañía suya un tour por el gran reino tecnológico de Asgard ,el resto de la tarde pasó sin problemas,como era una visita diplomática de dos dias ,varias doncellas y Valquirias se encargaron de mostrarnos cuales serían nuestros aposentos,está de más decir que tanto Saga y Aioros se turnarían para cuidar a Athena,yo por mi parte me dispuse a dar un pequeño paseo por los sal Bes del palacio de Odin ,no estaba mal a la vista y había mucho que ver,pero entre mi recorrido hubo algo que llamó poderosamente mi atención ..

En uno de los pasillos se encontraba la Valquiria de nombre Rossweise quien discutía afanosamente con unos de los dioses guerreros,al parecer el guerrero la tenía arrinconada contra la pared a la vez que intentaba darle un beso a lo que la albina se resistía

-Por última vez!...ya te dije miles de veces que me dejes en paz !.-este era él reclamo de la valquiria decía estas palabras con gran coraje hacia su acosador

-Deberías de estar agradecida de que muestre interés en ti ,sabes bien que nuestra boda se llevará a cabo en unos días ,es voluntad de nuestro señor Odin que así sea,así que más te vale portarte cooperativa y ser una linda esposa Rossweise-el que decía esto era el Dios Guerrero Syd de Mizar ..guardián de Zeta

-No me casaré contigo ni aunque sea una orden de Odin ,no te quiero y jamás sentiré algo por ti Syd-

-Si que eres tonta Ross,pero no te preocupes ,te donare una vez que nos casemos y aprenderás cuál es tu lugar -dicho esto Syd intentó besar a la fuerza a Rossweise ,pero lo que no contaba era que Rossweise no se dejaria

-PLAFF!-

Este era el sonido de una fuerte bofetada que resonó por el largo pasillo del palacio cortesía de Rossweise a Syd.

-Maldita estupida como te atreves a hacerme esto !-ahora Sud totalmente iracundo debido a la bofetada de Rossweise se disponía a golpearla incrementando su cosmos,fue entonces cuando detuve el puño que se dirigía directamente al rostro de la valquiria.

-Lo siento,pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a una mujer ,si quieres pelea entonces enfréntate a mi ..Dios Guerrero -le decía mientras detenida su golpe estando de frente a Rossweise en señal de escudo ,protegiéndola .

-Sueltame maldita rata del Santuario!,como osas interrumpir !,no eres nadie para interponerte entre nosotros ,lo que yo haga con esta estupida es mi problema !-decía Syd soltándose del agarre por el cual lo tenía.

-No te permitiré que la lastimes -dije mientras lo miraba fijamente ,sin darme cuenta debido a como me encontraba no era capaz de ver la cara que tenía Rossweise de total sorpresa ante lo que hice..

-Que está pasando aquí !-

Al momento se escuchó la voz grave de Odin quien se encontraba acompañado de la valquiria Brunilda

-Mi señor Odin ,lo que sucede es que este Caballero de Oro interrumpio un discusión que tenía con mi futura esposa,no era más que diferencia de opiniones -decía Syd de rodilla al piso hablando con respeto a Odin-Rossweise es mi prometida y por lo tanto tengo derecho sobre de ella según las leyes de Asgard.

-Es eso cierto Santo de Oro?!-exclamó Odin volteandome a verme como está entre Rossweise y Syd-

-Así es gran Dios Odin ,lamentó decirle que el comportamiento de su guerrero abre Rossweise es reprobable y ruin ,no es digno de alguien que es el representante de un dios en la tierra,aún si fuera cierto y las leyes de Asgard solapan esta clase de comportamientos tan vergonzosos ,mi honor como Caballero no permite tales actos -decía sin siquiera moverme un milímetro de mi posición,dicho esto ,solo veía la cara de odio de Syd al quedar expuesto ante su dios

-Como te atreves miserable !,mi señor Odin exigió un combate para lavar mi deshonra contra este sujeto !-eran las palabras de Syd ya incorporándose y mirándome con total coraje hacia a mí.

-Ya veo ?!..dime Santo de Oro ,estás dispuesto a aceptar el desafío de mi guerrero ?!-

-Por supuesto que sí ..donde y cuando quieras Syd !-

-Mañana al medio día ,en El Gran Coliseo de los Dioses,ahí acabaré contigo Santo de Oro y una vez que termine contigo ,sobre tus restos me casare con Rossweise-

Dicho esto por Syd este hizo una pequeña reverencia a su dios y se propuso a partir de ahí dejándonos solamente a nosotros cuatro.

-Jojojojo..esto será muy interesante ,valdrá la pena ver este combate ,no lo crea así Brunilda ?!-ahora decía Odin mostrando un gran sonrisa a la lider de las valquirias

-Así es mi señor Odin,será algo muy interesante de ver que tanto es verdad los rumores de los Santos de la tierra sagrada-Brunilda decía esto mirándonos detenidamente a Rosseweisse y a mí.

-Entonces no se hable más ,prepárate Santo de Leo,mañana te espera una gran pelea por la mano de esta Valquiria -estos eran los pensamientos de Odin al mirar como Rossweise y yo interactúabamos.

-No debiste hacer eso ,te metiste en un gran problema por defenderme..pero gracias,nunca nadie me había defendido ...!-estas eran las palabras algo deprimidas de Rossweise que me dio una vez ya aclamada la situación

-De qué hablas ,no tienes nada que agradecerme,lo hice por qué es lo correcto !..mi honor de Caballero no me permite tolerar los abusos sean cuales sean ,y la forma de actuar de ese estupido no era la correcta -decía yo mirándola a los ojos y puede ver la tristeza que había en esos hermosos ojos turquesa,quede maravillado con ella,he de decir que era muy hermosa,no tanto como Gabriel ,pero sí más que Raynare .

-Ten mucho cuidado con Syd,,él es el segundo más fuerte de entre los 7 Dioses Guerreros ,solo por debajo de Sigfried es su poder,no te será fácil vencerlo ...Issei-Está era la advertencia de Rossweise dirigida a mí para que no subestimara a mi enemigo,jamás lo hago pero estaba agradecido por lo que decía,además está contento porque por primera vez dijo mi nombre ..

-Geacias Rossweise ,tendré cuidado ,derrotaré a ese arrogante de Syd,lo haré por ti y para tu será la victoria de mañana ,si con esto puedo ayudarte en algo ,lo haré -decía esto al momento que le regalaba una sonrisa de confianza y determinación.

Odin que había permanecido callado durante esta pequeña platica al fin decía algo

-Bueno ,bueno ,ya mañana será el gran día ,por ahora deben descansar ,Rossweise puedes retirarte y tú Santo de Oro,prepárate a conciencia ,te espera un combate por demás interesante contra Syd de Mizar Jojojojo-

Asi sin más hice caso a las palabras del viejo verde de Odin ,me despedí de Rossweise que me dio un lijero beso en la mejilla ,para después darme las gracias de nuevo por defenderla con una sonrisa hermosa y radiante ..joder que era hermosa .

Ajeno a todo esto ni Odin ni yo nos dimos cuenta de una figura que veía todo desde las sombras...esta figura no era nadie correspondiente a Asgard,como más adelante descubriría...

Continuará...

Hombre que al fin termine el capítulo de este Fic,pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar,pero tuve varios problemitas que ya están siendo resueltos poco a poco

A todos aquellos que dejan Rewies ,mil gracias y de antemano les digo que no dejaré por nada del mundo este Fic.

Como ya se dieron cuenta ya apareció Rossweise ,que tal el como la estoy manejando ,apuesto que nadie pensó que la trataría de casar con Syd de Mizar Jejejeje ..para el próximo capítulo ya veremos la pelea entre Issei de Leo vs Sud de Mizar,además de que ya empieza el arco de Asgard ,les adelantaría las peleas que verán entre los Santos de Oro y los Dioses Guerreros,pero mejor los dejo en suspenso

Que les parece la relación entre Issei y Yuki ?..Haren de seguro ,la relación con Gabriel me tomara algo de tiempo pero sera del agrado de todos ,ademas ella tiene algo muy importante en el balance de la guerra entre el Santurario y el verdadero enemigo ...

Si tienen sugerencias les agradecería que me las dijeran ,todo sea para enriquecer este Fic ..les pido disculpas por los errores de ortogracfia y demas

Me despido de ustedes ..hasta la próxima camaradas..


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos antes que nada una aclaración ...ni Saint-Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen...por desgracia,si así fuera ,las tramas serían distintas ..en fin

Renuncio a todos los derechos de ambas series y les recuerdo que este es un Fic ,solo para un sano entretenimiento y una ligera lectura ,todo lo que sale aquí nada tiene que ver con las series originales ,pura imaginación mía ...

Sin más les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado ,así como lo fue para mí el escribirlo ...diviértanse !

Capitulo 9 : Embestida Dorada !

Finalmente el día había llegado ...me encontraba en el Gran Coliseo de los Dioses de Asgard ,el combate contra Syd de Mizar estaba a punto de empezar,e de reconocer que el ambiente en las gradas del coliseo era por demás excepcional ..que acaso toda Asgard estaba aquí ?!,pensaba totalmente viendo la majestuosidad del recinto.

En los palcos se apreciaba a quien a simple vista se creía que era le gente más destacada de Asgard,tanto dioses como guerreros ,todos estaban aquí hoy,en uno de los palcos veía a Odin junto a su escolta de Valquirias ,lo queme sorprendió era que no veía a ninguno de los demás dioses guerreros y mucho menos a Rossweise..era raro ?!,pero lo dejé pasar de momento .

En tanto en el palco frente a Odin del otro lado del coliseo ,veía a Athena junto a Saga y Aioros ,manos vistiendo sus armaduras doradas ,esto no era raro ,total era protocolo de seguridad ,lo que me sorprendió era que Rossweise estuviera a lado de Athena ...que hacía ella ahí?..porque no estaba con él rabo verde de Odin y Brunilda?

En fin...ya tendría tiempo de saberlo más adelante,por el momento lo que requiera mi total atención era lo que se encontraba en la arena del coliseo ,listo para las hostilidades contra mi ..Syd de Mizar ,el dios guerrero de Zeta !.

-Así que en verdad tuviste el valor para enfrentarme después de todo,eh de reconocer que pensé que no vendrías !-me decía Syd con una gran sonrisa de arrogancia ,totalmente seguro de que ganaría el combate .

-Porque no vendría?,por nada del mundo me perdería la oportunidad de patear tu Asgardiano trasero -era mi contestación sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Te haré tragar tus palabras Santo de Oro ,así todo Asgard vera que los Santos de Athena no son más que un fraude !-decía Syd viendo hacia el palco donde estaban Athena y los demás -por lo que veo mi querida prometida se encuentra junto a ti diosa,mejor aún ,así cuando esto termine jamás volverá a ser tan osada contra mi-

Una vez terminado el discurso de Syd,el viejo verde de Odin,hacia toma de palabra

-Queridos habitantes de Asgard,estamos aquí reunidos para este combate de exibicion entre uno de nuestro guardianes ...el Dios Guerreo de Zeta...Syd de Mizar!-

Una vez termino de presentar a su guerrero todo el público se volcó en ovaciones hacia Syd quien hacía caso omiso,solo mirándome detenidamente con esos ojos llenos de ira y sed de sangre.

-Su retador ...llegado desde las tierras de Midgar ,Santo de Oro de la constelación de Leon de Nemea ,guardián de la Diosa griega de la Guerra y la Sabidura,me complace presentar a Issei de Leo !-

Cuando Odin terminó mi presentación ,el mismo público que hace rato vitoreaba a Syd,ahora me abucheaban como si no hubiera mañana ,no era que me importara o me incomodara,en absoluto ,me era grato pensar las caras que pondrán cuando barra el piso con Syd.

-La pelea será hasta que unos de los dos quede incapacitado para seguir peleando...Sin más..que empiece el combate !-

Al fin Odin después de tanta palabrería había dado comienzo a la pelea ,ahora tanto Syd como yo ,adoptábamos posiciones de combate ..estudiándonos detenidamente ,ambos esperando el primer moviemiento ,el primer error ,el primer golpe

-Ahora veamos qué tan fuerte son los Santos de la tierra sagrada contra los guerreros del maestro en Asgard-

Syd decía esto último desplegando su cosmo ,este era horrible ,lleno de maldad ,nada que ver con otras cosmo energías que hubiera sentido antes !

-Vamos Dios Guerrero !-

Era lo que le contestaba de igual forma desplegando mi cosmos dorado,desapareciendo junto a él a una velocidad que el ojo humano a simple vista no podía seguir ,sólo aquellas personas conocedoras del cosmos o con grandes poderes mágicos eran capaz de ver.

Quien estuviera dentro del coliseo ..lo único que escuchaban eran los sonidos de los golpes que ambos se conectaban ,solo en ocaciones eran visibles el verse debido a los impactos que ambos se daban ...,ambos podían leerse a la perfección sus movimientos ,chocaban puños con puños,antebrazos ,piernas ,frentes ,cualquier golpe era interceptado por el otro,tanto en fuerza como en velocidad parecía que ambos estaban iguales...qué equivocados estaban.

Nota: para que se den una idea de la velocidad de la pelea ..es idéntica a la de Dragon Ball Z.

En el palco de Athena,Aioros veía con detenimiento la pelea entre Issei y Syd,llevándose una mano al mentón suspiraba,acto que no fue ignorado por Saga

-Que te preocupa Aioros ,acaso crees que Issei no pueda vences a ese dios guerrero?!-decía Saga aún viendo la pelea que se generaba en el coliseo

-No es eso Saga,lo que no entiendo ,es porque Issei está peleando al mismo nivel que el dios guerrero?!,porque pelea a su nivel cuando puede vencerlo desde el comienzo?!-está era la duda que rondaba la mente de Aioros ante la pelea

-Si conozco bien a Iseei ,el está tratando de ver que tan fuerte es su rival de turno,no olvides que es igual a Ilias tu hermano en cuanto a combate se refiere Aioros ,el solo está jugando con Syd para hacerlo llevar al límite y que muestre su verdadera fuerza ,Issei no es tonto con esto no solo lo verá,también nos mostrará a nosotros que esperar en caso de problemas -Saga aún se mátenla en la misma postura de siempre.

-Ya lo sé !..aún así ..no debe confiarse para nada,hay algo raro en los 7 dioses guerreros,ese tipo de cosmos ,no es normal para alguien que sirve a un dios,ni siquiera los espectros mostraban algo así -

-Así que te diste cuenta eh?!,si ,es verdad ,desde que vimos por primera vez a Odin y a sus guerreros note que algo no estaba del todo bien,supongo que Issei también se debió de dar cuenta por lo que veo -

Tanto Saga como Aioros llegaron a la misma conclusión al respecto ..todo esto estaba por demás mal ..lo que ignoraban ..era que sus preocupaciones se haría realidad poco después !

De vuelta al combate en un gran y sonoro golpe ambos contrincantes se había separado a distancia considerable ...

-Excelente Santo de Oro ,eres el primero que me sostiene la velocidad y la intensidad de mis golpea,no crei que fueran tan fuertes como para plantearnos cara..pero esto acaba ahora!-

Ahora Syd adoptaba una posición de Peña diferente a la vez que incrementaba más su cosmos..listo para atacar.

-Cuando te derrote ,seguirán tus amigos y le podremos fin a la vida de tu diosa !,finalmente nosotros los dioses guerreros conquistaremos y reinaremos sobre Midgard y los mueve Reinos ,eran las palabras de Syd antes de lanzar su ataque .

Por mi parte,había escuchado bien lo que dijo?!,dijo conquistar y reinar sobre la tierra?..acaso Odin planeaba declararle la guerra al Santuario ?!..no era posible !.tan concentrado estaba en las palabras de Syd que su ataque me tomo desprevenido !-

-Toma esto ..siente el viento helado del Syd...VIKING TiGER CLAW !-

A una velocidad sorprenderte su ataque me daba de lleno ,era increíble !su ataque era tan rapido como la misma luz,solo avería los golpes y los cortes de las garras que el enviaba en ese furioso ataque ..no pude resistirme por más tiempo ,la fuerza del impacto me levanto por los aires dando un lastimero quejido de dolor ...

-Arrgggghhhhh-

De forma estrepitosa fui a caer ante el piso del coliseo ,mientras Sud aparecía detrás mío con la mano derecha extendida mostrando las garras con las que me había atacado !.,mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad generando el júbilo de los espectadores.

-Es impresionante ,no cabe duda de que eres un dios guerrero de Asgard -

Decia esto mientras me incorporaba con bastante dificultad mostrando múltiples heridas en el cuerpo ,al igual que un profundo sangrado saliente de estas.

-Veo que por traer esa armadura de oro has sobrevivido a mi ataque ,era de esperarse ,sin esa protección ustedes no son nada-decía Syd mientras se volvía la preparar para lanzar el mismo golpe de hace segundos

-Si tan seguro estás de que es por la armadura que aún estoy de pie ,porque no vienes y lo intentas con tu ataque nuevamente eh?!-

Le respondía respirando con dificultad a la vez que el fleco de mi cabellos no mostraban mis ojos.

-Está vez recibirás mucho más que un golpe ...esta vez te arrancaré la cabeza con toda mi potencia !...muere Santo de Oro !..VIKING TIGER CLAW !

Syd se había lanzado contra mí con todo lo que tenía ..lo podía sentir ,esta vez no eran muchos golpes ,solo era uno y estaba dirigido a mi cuello ,pero a centímetros de impactar ,lo tome con mi mano derecha la muñeca de su brazo deteniendo su ataque ,a la vez que le daba una sonrisa y mostraba mis ojos que eran de un león viendo a su presa.

-Lo siento Dios Guerrero,pero la misma técnica no funciona por segunda vez contra nosotros los Santos Dorados..tu técnica es inútil,eh visto a través de ella ..no me vencerás !-

La cara de Syd era de total incredulidad al ser expuesto de esta manera ,mientras aún sostenía su muñeca,yo igual desplegué mi cosmo listo para atacarlo !

-Escucha el rugido del León !...LIGHTNING BOLT!-

-Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhhh-era el grito de dolor de Syd al ser golpeado de lleno por mi.

Gritaba a la vez que mi puño izquierdo deba de lleno en el estomago !generando un gran relámpago que salía del cuerpo de Syd y se dirigía hacia el cielo azul de Asgard ..Syd ante el violento golpe ,salió disparado a variar metros de altura y también a varios metros de distancia frente a mi ..Syd caía a causa del golpe, lo veía,era hora de acabar con esto,había visto lo que quería ..

A gran velocidad me acercaba antes de que pudiera tocar suelo ,encendiendo mi cosmos una vez más me dispuse a atacarlo con su misma técnica

-Serás derrotado por tu misma técnica Syd!..recibe esto !..VIKING TIGER CLAW !

El impacto del golpe fue tal que la cara de estupefacción de Syd era tal que debido a la precion ejercidas por los múltiples golpes ,una gran cantidad de sangre fue escupida por Syd,sin contar la de las heridas ,yéndose a impartar directamente a uno de los muros del Coliseo ,haciéndolo vibrar.

Yo por mi parte aún me mantenía en la misma posición del golpe dado a Syd,con mi cosmo ya disminuyendo ,sabía que esto había terminando !

El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el Coliseo ,solo fue roto por los aplausos tanto de Athena como de Rossweise ..ni siquiera el viejo verde de Odin y su cara de incredulidad daban señales de vida ..esto era muy bueno !

De entre los escombros del muro del coliseo ,salí Syd de Mizar totalmente golpeado tanto con quemaduras ocacionadas por le Lightinig bolt,así como por su mismo ataque,Syd estaba más que molesto debido a que había sido humillado enfrente de toda Asgard por un mocoso en armadura de oro ,no sólo era la humillación,también la prueba de que Issei no era un rival común

-Maldito seas !..como te atreves a humillarme de esta manera-era la exclamación furiosa de Syd hacia a mí que lo miraba detenidamente salir de los escombros-No te perdonare por esto Santo de Oro ..te mataré !-

Me encontraba listo a contestarle cuando de pronto varias explosiones de gran magnitud se registraban a lo largo de Asgard ,la fuerza era tal ,que el coliseo y la arena de este se estremecía ante la violencia generada.

Pude ver cómo un enorme rayo de energía se dirigía directamente hacia el palco donde Athena se encontraba,pero antes de que el impacto diera a su objetivo ,tanto Saga y Aioros se habían colocado directamente en frente de Athena y entre los dos generaron un enorme y poderoso campo de energía para proteger a nuestra Diosa ,el estruendo del impacto fue tal que gran parte del coliseo que no había sido cubierto por el campo levantado fue destruido en su totalidad.

Me disponía a ir hacia Athena cuando una voz a la espalda de Syd llamó mi atención

-Vamonos Syd ..tenemos mucho que hacer ..recuerda nuestra misión,no pierdas tiempo jugando con los Santos de Athena -quien decía esto era uno de los Dioses guerreros,y este no era otro que Thor de Phecda Gamma ,el más grande de ellos,su estatura era muy similar a la de Heindall -ya tenemos lo que nos ordenaron conseguir ,es hora de volver !-

-Tscks!...como te encanta joder Thor -este era el reclamo de Syd listo para retirarse,este volteo su mirada de nuevo a mí y dijo-ven si te atreves Issei de Leo a los dominios de Asgard en Midgar,ahí terminaremos lo que empezamos -al decir Syd esto observe y sentí como el Zafiro que tiene incrustado en la armadura que portan ,cambio de un Azul a un rojo sangre .

Aun con estas palabras de parte de Syd,las explosiones seguían ocurriéndose,la gente gritaba de pánico y algunas corrian en desesperacion ante la perdida de seres queridos.

Ambos ahora había desaparecido de mi vista ,no sin antes dispararme sendos rayos de luz directamente hacia mi ,por lo que tuve que esquivarlos antes de partir a donde estaban Athena y los demás -

No tenía que perder tiempo ante las palabras de Syd,raudo me dirigí a ver a mis compañeros y a Athena,sabía que Saga y Aioros la protegerían a Costa de su vida ,pero aún así no estaba de más ser precavido,también junto a ellos se encontraba la Valquiria Rossweise.

-Están bien !..Saga qué demonios está pasando ?!-era mi explanación a llegar al lugar y ver el grado de destrucion del coliseo .

-No lo sé Issei,todo esto es muy confuso ,al parecer todo esto fue una sorpresa para el mismo Asgard en sí ,no estaban preparados para algo así ..no creo que el viejo de Odin sepa algo Issei -este era el argumento de Saga.

-Es verdad ,cuando empezó todo ,tanto Odin como su guardia personal quedaron atónitos ante lo que ocurría y rápidamente fueron a ver qué pasaba -está era la voz de Aioros-

-Por lo que comprobé en la arena del coliseo ,tal parece que Odin fue traicionado por sus propios guerreros ..según las palabras de Syd y la llegada del otro Dios Guerrero ,pero porque harían algo así ?!,se supone que ellos son los encargados de velar por la seguridad de Asgard !-mi comentario fue sin duda escuchado tanto por mis compañeros como por Rossweise.

-Pero eso n es posible ...los dioses guerreros an estado junto a Odin desde épocas antiguas ..ellos jamás harían algo mí esto !-Rossweise era quien exponía su punto de vista ante lo ocurrido ,decía esto aún con la cara en shock y tristeza por ocurrido.

-Escucha Rossweise ,no se porque hacen esto ,pero creo que tiene que ver esa cosmo energía tan corrupta que liberó el Zafiro de Syd y Thor ..Ross,desde que llegamos a Asgard,sentimos algo mal en ellos,no sé cómo explicarlo ,pero algo anda muy mal...lo presiento .

-El Safiro de Odin ?!..no puede ser !..esos safiros tienen una fuerte firma mágica que los protege de todo ..incluso mi señor Odin no pude alterarlos ..si es como dices ..algo a de haber pasado para que algo así pudiera !-

Todos nosotros escuchamos lo que decía Rossweise ,sin papartar la vista d nuestra Diosa ,que a este momento se encontraba hablando con Odin ,el viejo verde había llegado hace minutos y ahora tenía una plática con Athena ,en eso estaba cuando ambos llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros !.

-Mi señor Odin está bien ?!-

-Si estoy bien ,Despreocupate Rossweise ,aquí Brunilda y las demás Valquirias se encargaron de todo hasta ahora -Odin esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver que la antes mencionada Rossweise había sido protegida por mis compañeros Saga y Aioros -veo que tú también están bien ...les agradezco haberla protegido jóvenes !-decía esto dando una ligera reverencia de agradecimiento.

-No tiene que agradecer nada Dios Odin ,mientras esté en nuestras manos el proteger a las personas lo haremos sin dudar -estas eran las palabras de Aioros.

Despues de intercambiar palabras con Odin llegó un guardia Asgardiano totalmente agitado y con bastante miedo ,tan pronto llegó se inclinó ante Odin a la vez que decía

-Mi señor Odin,esto es una tragedia,tengo reportes de un sobreviviente al ataque que comenta que en la Cámara de Armas ,el Dios Guerrero Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa ,había entrado y masacrado a todos lo que estaban adentro resguardando las reliquias sagradas ..reportan que se llevó consigo la Lanza de Gugnir ,el Escudo Svalinn y el frasco con la sustancia Eitr -

Decir que la cara de Odin perdió color ,era como decir que un mimo traía mucho maquillaje ..la incredulidad y el miedo se notaban a flor de piel .

-Por los antiguos dioses ...esto no puede ser cierto ..no pudo haberce llevado eso ..él sabía la importancia y lo peligrosas que son esas reliquias para nuestro pueblo -

-E sobreviviente informa que solo eso se llevó ..ningún otra cosa más ..el Destructor intentó detenerlo pero fue destruido por completo por Siegfried,nada se pudo hacer mi señor ..lo lamento -!..el guardia finalizó su reporte bajando la mirada en señal de derrota.

-Siegfried y los demás tuvieron que irse por el puente Bifröst ,Heindall tuvo que haberlos interceptado ..rápido vamos a ese punto ..no perdamos tiempo -estas eran las palabras de desesperacion de Odin ,al parecer lo que los dioses guerreros se llevaron era de gran valor para Asgard ,esto debido a la desesperacion mostrada por Odin ...lo cual a nosotros nos tenía sin problema ,total era un conflicto interno que nada tenía que ver con el Santuario ...eso era lo que creía ,pero estaba bastante equivocado...

Athena ..en todo momento mostró solidaridad a Odin y a su pueblo,debido al buen corazón de Athena está se ofreció a ayudar n todo lo posible a Odin ,más sin embargo para hacerlo pidió que se le dijera que era lo que se robaron y cuáles eran las consecuencias de tal acto ,Odin solo suspiro con pesadez mientras se dirigían al puente bifröst,ahora tanto Saga ,Aioros y yo ,estábamos a la espectativa por saber lo que ocurrió.

-Mi señora Athena..lo que mis ex guerreros robaron eran objetos usados por mí durante las guerras antiguas en los 9 reinos ,la lanza de Gugnir es mi arma personal que llevo en combate ,nadie a ecepcion mia y de mis hijos puede tomarla,quien lo hiciera moriría en el acto ,el como Siegfried pudo tomarla me es incomprendible ,el otro objeto es el escudo Svalinn,un gran escudo mágico que otorga a su portador una defensa impenetrable a cualquier ataque rato físico y mágico ,eso sin contar que gracias a él ,su portador manejara la magia de Hielo y Fuego ..y por último y el más peligroso de todo ...es la sustancia liquida llamada Eitr,esa sustancia es un arma de doble filo si no se maneja con cuidado ,por un lado es la creadora de toda vida conocida en los 9 reinos ,gracias a ella durante las guerras antiguas ,tanto elfos oscuros y los gigantes de hielo la usaron para incrementar su número de sus ejércitos ,pero es mortal en estado puro ,se debe tratar mediante magia nórdica avanzada para su implementación ,solo la serpiente de Jörmungander es capaz de producirla...Athena ,ignoro completamente porque mis dioses guerreros hicieron tal acto.

Era oficial ..Odin estaba jodido ante lo acontecido ,Athena como nosotros sabíamos ahora que teníamos un gran problema enfrente si pasaba lo que imaginábamos ..usarían los objetos nórdicos para reinar tanto en la tierra como en el resto de los nueve reinos ..y estos empezarían en la Asgard del Norte de Europa ...aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo ..una nueva guerra se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas.

Al llegar al Puente Bifröst ,pudimos observar que este se encontraba destruido y su anterior guardián yacía derrotado sobre este ..el imponente Heindall mostraba graves heridas en su cuerpo,su armadura hecha pedazos al igual que el gran escudo y la temible hacha,al ver que este se encontraba siendo atendido por un escuadrón de Valquirias ..Odin le preguntó

-Heindall viejo amigo,descansa ..tuviste una pelea muy fuerte !

-Mi señor Odin ..lamento mucho no poder haberlos detenido a esos traidores ..me atacaron con las armas sagradas ,ni siquiera pude derrotar a uno de ellos ,en su huida a Midgar ..con la lanza de Gugnir ,destruyeron el Bifröst ..lo siento !Estas eran las palabras agónicas de Heindall a Odin ,este casi no podía hablar debido al daño resivido y a la pérdida de sangre de la que era expuesto

-Mi señor Odin debemos detenerlos antes de que hagan una locura en Midgar ,millones de seres vivos sufrirán debido al Ragnarok que el empleo de esas armas desatara ..nada quedara si no hacemos nada -Rossweise suplicaba a Odin mientras al igual que sus compañeras atendían al guerrero Caido .

-Rossweise sé que debemos detenerlos ,pero no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo ,el sueño se hacer a y no podré hacerlo ,no tengo fuerza ni magia para enfrentar lo que sea que esté tras esto ..no puedo pedirle ni a Thor ,Freya o a los otros dioses que hagan algo ,ellos deben quedarse a proteger a Asgard ante las amenazas que están por venir ..me duele pero no puedo hacer nada por Midgar en este momento ,además con él Bifröst destriudo no puedo enviar a nadie !..este era el pesar del viejo verde .

-Disculpe Odin .pero si la tierra es amenazada ,mis Santos y yo no permitiremos que la vida de seres inocentes se pierda ,es nuestro deber el protegerlos aún a costa de nuestra vida !..sea cual sea el enemigo mis Santos plantarán combate !-

Laa palabras de Athena eran con una determinación nunca vista por nosotros ,tal vez Seiya y los demás hayan visto antes esta faceta de la diosa de guerra y sabiduría ..pero al escucharla tuvimos una fuerte sensación de esperanza y sobre todo la confianza que ella nos depositaba !...no podía sentirme más feliz por esto ..aun después de todo ,ella creía en nosotros ,sus Santos.

-Mi señora Athena ..aunque así fuera ,no puedo enviarlos a Midgar ,no aún ,no con él Bifröst destruido,nada puede entrar o salir ..lo lamento !-ante lo dicho por Odin ,Athena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso ..entre mis Santos tengo a quien controla las dimensiones ,ademas controla a voluntad el espacio-tiempo ..el Santo que representa la Constelación de los Gemelos Inmortales ..Saga de Geminis-

Lo dicho por Athena causaron impacto en Odin ,seguro que pensaba que alguien con semejantes habilidades no podía existir en Midgar ,a menos claro que se tratara de un Dios ...

-Si es así ..le suplico me ayude a detener a Siegfried y los demás ,recuperen las armas sagrada y destruyan los Zafiros de Odin-

-Detener a Siegfried y destruir los zafiros ...sabe lo que eso implicaría mi señor Odin ,nos está pidiendo,destruirlos incluso si eso representa la vida o muerte de sus Guerreros ..es consiente de esto !?-

Aioros exponía un gran punto a considerar ...si hacíamos lo que Odin pedía ..posiblemente ellos y tal vez nosotros moriríamos en combate.

-Me duele pensar en eso chico ,a ellos los conocí desde niños y a varios los entrene personalmente ,los vi crecer ,los vi llorar y más que nada los vi convertirse en los orgullosos Dioses Guerreros ..guardianes de la tierra del norte ,sé que hay algo mal en los Zafiros ,también sé que esto no lo hacen por voluntad propia..algo o alguien debe estar manipulándolos..si no son detenidos ,millones de vidas de perderán -

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto y partamos para allá ,no perdamos más tiempo aquí ,nuestra tarea es simple ..detenerlos a cualquier costo ..es así Odin -estas eran mis palabras listo para partir al combate ..cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar a Kuoh ..y más en este momento de extrema emergencia.

-Está bien ..pero necesitaran una guía ,Rossweise ..tú irás con ellos y los guiaras por las tierras de Asgard ,conoces el lugar mejor que cualquier otro ,guíalos hacia la fortaleza del Palacio Valhalla ..trata de hacer contacto con Hilda de Polaris -Odin decía esto viendo fijamente a Rossweise ,que se encontraba al lado mío ya una vez termino de asistir a Heindall .

-Como ordene mi señor Odin -decía Rossweise con una ligera inclinación de respeto al viejo verde.

-Muy bien ,entonces me adelantaré ,sé que ustedes dos de en cuidar y proteger a Athena,proteganla y regresen al Santuario..pero antes informen a los demás Santos de Oro ,yo solo no podré contra todos ellos -estas eran mis palabras dirigidas a Saga y Aioros.

-Issei ...Rossweise ..por favor cuídense mucho !..no olvides Issei ,que en esta pelea no estás solo ,confía en tus compañeros y olvida cualquier error del pasado ..solo así regresaras a mi -las palabras de mi Diosa hacia mi ..las decía con mucho amor ..yo las escuchaba rodilla al piso listo para partir .

-Están listos !..Issei ,Rossweise ..los mandare a la tierra con mi técnica ..buena suerte ...-Saga se preparó para enviarnos a Asgard ,colocándose en frente de Athena y Odin este levanto su brazo derecho ..desplegando su cosmos y con la punta del dedo abría una grieta dimensional .

-ANOTHER DIMENSION !-

Fue el grito de la técnica de Saga ,tanto Rossweise y yo fuimos literalmente tragados por la fuerza de la grieta dimensional ..

Habia caído a una altura de tres metros de altura sobre la nieve de Asgard ..

-Maldito Saga...ya le haré pagar por esto -era mi reclamo al caer tan mal en la nieve ,recomponiéndome al instante si unos ligeros pasó sobre lo que previa ser una planicie cubierta de nieve ,,la nieve no dejaba de caer y posiblemente hacia un frío del infierno ,pero no lo sentía debido a la calidez de la armadura y de mi cosmos ,a donde quiera que mirara solo veía nieve y más nieve ,esto era Asgard ?!..era el pensamiento que cruzaba por mi mente ..entonces algo se me vino a la mente ..o mejor dicho alguien .

-Espera un momento ,donde está la Valquiria ?!-era mi pregunta cuando escuché un grito femenino que venía de arriba de mi

-Kyyyyyyaaaaaaa!

Sobre mi cabeza note como se abría otra grieta dimensional y de esta caía sobre mi Rossweise ,pero como no la pude sostener adecuadamente fue a dar directamente sobre mi cuerpo cayendo ambos a la nieve ..puto Saga!

Ligeramente en Shock abrí mis ojos notando que mi rostro era ligeramente apretado por algo suave y tibio al igual que mi mano izquierda apretaba algo también suave y redondo ..

-Mmmmm...que esto ?!- era lo que decía mientras suavemente seguía apretándolo ,entonces gire mi rostro al frente observando que sobre mí y en una posición algo comprometedora Rossweise estaba a horcajadas encima mío ,en mi cintura y con ambas piernas a lado...observe su rostro lleno de rubor y sus ojos turquesa llorosos ..yo me preguntaba porque lloraba ..fue entonces cuando instintivamente volte a ver mi mano y muerto de pánico y vergüenza descubrí que lo que tocaba mi mano era uno de sus senos ..fue cuando regrese a mirar a Rossweise y su rostro aún con rubor pero sus ojos mostraban una furia desmedida me propinó na gran cachetada !

-Kyyyyaaaaaaaa!...Maldito Pervertidoooo!-

-PLAFF!-

Esas fueron las palabras que se escucharon a kilómetros a la redonda ,seguido del fuerte sonido del golpe de la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla ,debido a la fuerza del golpea salí volando varios metros hasta estrellarme sobre una roca,rayos ..sí que tenía la mano pesada !

Aun aturdido por el golpe me enderecé y entonces la observe como con ambas manos se protegía los pechos a la vez que me fulminaba con la mirada ..eso sin perder el rubor en el rostro .

-Lo siento ,en serio ,no fue mi intención ..es solo que no te pude sostener bien mientras caía -trataba por todos los medios de disculparme y que Rossweise dejara de despedir ese horrendo instinto asesino dirigido hacia mi.

Entonces Rossweise me dio su mano en señal de que la ayudara a incorporarse por qué no tarde en ayudarla.

-Como sea !..no perdamos más tiempo ..debemos llegar rápido a Valhalla y cumplir la encomienda de mi señor Odin -Rossweise decía esto sin perder el rubor en el rostro y desviando su mirada de la mía

-Está bien !..entonces Vamonos !-

Le decía no muy convencido pero al fin de cuentas lo que importaba era detener a los dioses guerreros ,ya tendré tiempo de discúlpame adecuadamente con ella después ,así sin más ambos nos dirigíamos corriendo al Palacio Valhalla ,la razón de esto era simple ,Asgard estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza que hacía inútil a las técnicas de tele transportación sesteo de un determinado radio de acción ,por esa razón Saga nos mando hasta donde le era permitido hacerlo ..era muy similar a lo que se empleaba en el Santuario y las Doce Casas !.

Seguimos corriendo durante un rato cuando llegamos a una camino algo estrechó ,donde pasándolo se observaba una pequeña ciudad en ruinas ,se veía algo retirada pero era lo de menos ..este era el camino por el que Rossweise decía use dramas corto de llegar a Valhalla ...en esa estaba pensando cuando noté como un cosmo agresivo se ha recaba rápidamente hacia nosotros ..ya lo había sentido antes ..era del sujeto que estaba con Syd antes de desaparecer de la Arena del Coliseo.

-Que pasa Issei ...viste algo ?!-eran las palabras de Rossweise al ver que me había detenido de pronto ..ella se había girado para verme ,pero usando lo hizo,note como una gran Hacha girando a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia ella

-Cuidado !...agáchate !-fue mi advertencia pero Rossweise no entendía lo que deis por lo que rápidamente me arrojé sobre de ella para cubrirla mientras el Hacha pasaba a metros sobre nosotros ,estando en la nieve mire como la Hacha regresaba del lugar donde vino ..fue entonces cuando lo vi ..atrapándola con una sola mano.

-Hehehehehehe..nada mal mocoso !,pero eso no te servirá de mucho !-

Con una gran sonrisa y mirándonos con una mirada llena de hostilidad se encontraba e Dios Guerrero...Thor de Phecda Gamma...

-Ustedes basuras están pisando la tierra sagrada de Asgard..yo Thor de Phecda Gamma no les permitiré dar un paso más !,los matare a ambos !-

Levantadome de la nieve y sin siquiera apartar la mirada de Thor ayude a Rossweise a ponerse de pie ,cuando está rápidamente se puso a metros de él intentando razonar con el formidable guerrero ..

-Thor ..por favor debes ayudarnos !..no hagas esto, por Odin ..escúchame te lo pido como tu amiga -la súplica de Rossweise eran inútil ,se observaba como Thor no la escuchaba y solo la miraba con desprecio.

-Te atreves a hablarme a mi sucia perra traidora !,no escucharé a nadie que se ha aliado con nuestros enemigos !-las palabras de Thor eran llenas de rabia y odio hacia Rossweise.

-Escúchame !...no estamos aquí para pelear ..Thor por favor dejamos pasar y entrégame tu Zafiro de Odin ..lo que sea que pase ,este te está afectando ..tú no eres así ..te conoszco desde niños -

Sin previo aviso el dios guerrero desplegó su gran cosmos a la vez que intentaba darle un golpe a Rossweise ,digo intentaba porque moviéndome a la velocidad de la luz la separe de el,cargándola estilo princesa nos colocamos a una distancia prudente .

-Es inútil Rossweise ..no te escuchará ,no pides razonar con el ,el Zafiro de Odin debe tenerlo bajo control ,tan solo mira sus ojos -era lo que le decía a la vez que le señala los ojos de Thor ,Rossweise al ver a lo que me refería vio directamente al dios guerrero ,dándose cuenta que los ojos de este eran totalmente rojos a la vez que su cosmo energía se había tornado roja ..el Zafiro de Odin en su armadura resplandecía color carmesí ...

-Suficiente de esto !..ahora mueran malditos !-

Era el grito de Thor al lanzar su gran hacha ,al ver esto sin perder tiempo la volvi a esquivar cargando a Rossweise ,pero lo que me di cuenta algo tarde fue que de esa misma hacha se desprendió una segunda y esta se dirigía directamente hacia mi ,esta no la podía esquivar ..por lo que acercando más a Rossweise a mi cuerpo me disponía a resivir el golpe de la hacha en mi espalda ...pero lo que pasó ,no era lo que el dios guerrero esperaba ..

-CROSSSHHHH...!-

El gran estruendo que se escucho a mis espaldas me hizo voltear a ver qué había pasado ,porque no había impactado el hacha ..fue en ese momento que lo vi ..al Santo de Oro de Tauro...

-Aldebaran !-

Decia con gran alegría al ver que gracias a unos de sus golpes de puño ,este había logrado desviar el hacha de vuelta a Thor ,quien ante la aparición de mi compañero ,había desaparecido su sonrisa del rostro.

-Hmps !...que molestia ..otra rata del Santuario llego a Asgard !-

Aldebaran ,giro para verme a mí y a Rossweise ,regalándonos una de sus clásicas sonrisas .

Hehehehe..me alegra haber llegado a tiempo Issei ,senti el llamado de Athena vía cosmos ,por lo que me dirigí aquí tan rapido como pude ..por lo que veo llegue a tiempo no es así -este decía regresando su mirada al dios guerrero que nos miraba totalmente fastidiado .

-Si..debemos detener a los Dioses Guerreros y recuperar los objetos sagrados que robaron de la Asgard de Odin Aldebaran !-era lo que le decía reincorporándome al igual que Rossweise.

-Ya veo !..puedo sentir su cosmos descontrolado Issei ,por lo que dijeron Saga y Aioros todo es debido al Zafiro verdad ?!-

-Así es Aldebaran !..sin importar cómo ,debemos destruirlos a como dé lugar ..aún si eso implica matarlos !-mis palabras habían generado un poco de tristeza en Rossweise al ver el destino de su amigo ..no había otro camino más que ese y ella lo sabía muy bien .

-Siendo así ..tú y tu novia adelántense y vayan cuando antes al Palacion Valhalla ..yo me encargaré de este Dios Guerrero...Issei -las palabras de Aldebaran causaron rubor tanto en Rossweise como en mi

-No es mi novia/novio !-ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo ,provocando más la risa de Aldebaran...

-Hahahahahahahahaha...como digan !..solo váyanse de aquí ,no pierdan tiempo !-Aldebaran nos decía a la vez que desplegaba su cosmo energía poniéndose en guardia listo para el combate .

-Bien!..te veré en el Valhalla Aldebaran ..ten cuidado amigo !..Rossweise vayámonos ya !-decía esto mientras empezaba a correr mientras ella hu a lo mismo

-Si Issei...-Rossweise por último se dirigió a Aldebaran para darle las gracias por ayudarnos .-muchas gracias por esto ..Santo de Tauro -

-Ni que lo digas niña ...ahora largo ya ..esto se pondrá feo -decía Aldebaran regalándonos una sonrisa final a la vez que corríamos de frente a Thor.

-Insectos...no los dejaré que escapen !-Thor decía mientras se preparaba para lanzarnos otra vez sus grandes hachas

Pero antes de lanzárnoslas ,Aldebaran apareció atrás de él sujetándolo pasando sus brazos por sobre los de el ,sosteniéndolo de los hombros ..mientras ambos colosos forcejeaban ,tanto Rossweise y yo pasamos corriendo a toda prisa ..

-Maldito miserable ..suéltame !-

-Yo seré tu oponente ,no te soltaré hasta que se retiren -

Ambos seguían batallando mientras Rossweise y yo desaparecíamos a la distancia.

-Muy bien ..si así lo quieres acabaré contigo primero !-era el grito de Thor al incrementar su cosmo ..haciendo que Aldebaran lo suelte dando un salto hacia atrás ..-no importa que tu amigo y esa traidora se fueran ..de cualquier forma morirán a manos de los dioses guerreros..

-Te equivocas ..ellos no morirán ,no está solos ..otros igual a mí ya están en camino a qui ..aunque yo caiga ..mis demás compañeros tendrán éxito -decía Aldebaran

-Entonces muere !...TITANIC HERACLES !-

Gritaba Thor totalmente fuera de sí ..su gran técnica iba dirigida a Aldebaran ..este en cambio incrementó su cosmos a la vez que lanzaba con ambas manos su técnica

-No te será tan facil...GREAT HORN !-

ambas tecnicas colisionaron entre sí ocacionando un gran destellos de luz y un gran temblor que se sintió aún cuando ya Rossweise y yo estábamos a distancia retirada del combate !

Regresando al combate ambos colosos permanecían de pie en la posición de sus respectivos ataques,mirándose detenidamente ..un gran cráter se encontraba ebtre ellos y de este salía bastante humo ,provocado por la enorme colisión.

-Veo que las ratas del Santuario no son tan débiles después de todo me da gusto verlo Hehehehehe...será un placer acabar contigo Santo de Oro !-le decía Thor a Aldebaran con una sonrisa psicopata como pocas vista

-Si eh de morir ..tú vendrás conmigo Dios Guerrero !-las palabras serias de Aldebaran al momento que adoptaba otro tipo de estilo de pelea.

-Muy bien ..así me gusta !...de otro modo no sería divertido !..te acabaré con la fuerza de mis puños ..soy el dios guerrero más fuerte que hay !-decía esto al lanzarse a una velocidad monstruosa contra Aldebaran.

Este al igual que Thor arremetió con el contra la misma intensidad golpeándose en el rostro haciendo crujir sus respectivos yelmos y agrietarlos donde había sido el golpe .

Una serie de golpes a puño limpio era todo lo que se lograba observar ..el sonido del puño contra la armadura tanto de uno como de otro era tal que minúsculos fragmentos de esta era desprendidos ..haciendo que ambos agrietaran sus armaduras por la intensidad del combate ..mientras esto pasaba ,Thor cada vez más perdió el uso de la poca razón que aún le quedaba ..no importaba cuantas veces Aldebaran lo golpeara ..siempre Thro regresaba,esto lo notaba ya que el brillo intenso color carmesí ..se hacía cada vez más y más descontrolado ..al igual que su portador ..fue entonces cuando Aldebaran supo que si quería derrotarlo ..tendría que darlo todo.

En un movimiento inesperado ..Thor haciendo uso de sus hachas ambas las clavo directamente en los hombros de Aldebaran,destruyendo las hombreras de la armadura de tauro debido a la violencia del impacto ..

-Aaaarrrggghhh-era el grito de dolor de Aldebaran cayendo de rodillas frente a Thor .

Este rápidamente de un rodillazo en la mandíbula levanto a Aldebaran de la nieve ,lanzando su más poderoso ataque en el rostro de mi compañero.

-Muereeeeee...TITANIC HERACLES !-

El impacto fue tal que el yelmo de la armadura de Tauro fue hecho pedazos ..al momento que Aldebaran salía despedido por la fuerza del golpe de Thor yéndose a impactar sobre ua pequeña montaña que se encontraba cerca

-Hehehehehehe..uno menos ..los Santos de Athena no son más que una farsa !-decía esto Thor mientras se alejaba del lugar ,seguro de su victoria ,no contaba con que un Santo de Oro ..jamás se rendía ..no mientras su cosmo ardiera .

-Espera !...esto aún no acaba !-eran las palabras de Aldebaran al salir de entre los escombros y caminar pesadamente hacia Thor que lo veía con una gran sonrisa

-Hehehehehehe..si que eres molesto ...descuida con mi siguiente ataque acabaré contigo -..decía esto mientras incrementaba su cosmo para lanzar su ataque final

-Te enviaré al Infierno ...TITANIC HERACLES !-

Aldebaran respiraba agitado mientras observaba como el ataque iba hacia el ..por lo que cerrando sus ojos ..y incrementando su cosmo ,a una velocidad a un mayor esquivo en su totalidad el ataque de Thor para colocarse enfrente de él ..

Thor no lo creía ..como era que se movió tan rapido para llegar a estar frente a él ,aún con las heridas ocacionadas con su poderosos ataque ?!

-Toma esto ..GREAT HORN !-Aldebaran había impactado directamente con una sola mano sobre el Zafiro de Odin..agrietando ovacionado que la energía corrupta se liberará habiendo gritar de dolor a Thor

-Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhmmmmmgggg-

Al ver que esto no era suficiente para destruir en su totalidad el Zafiro Aldebaran ..incremento al máximo su cosmo !,lanzando su más grande y destructiva técnica

-Arde mi cosmos !...TITAN'S NOVA !-

Con la mano libre golpeó de lleno lo que quedaba del Zafiro de Odin ..destruyendolo y de paso la armadura de Thor ,provocando que la tierra se sumiera debido a la magnitud del impacto dado...dando por finalizada con una gran explosión que sacudió a toda Asgard..

Me encontraba corriendo junto a Rossweise cuando sentí la cosmo energía de Aldebaran poco a poco disminuía a niveles críticos,al igual que la del Dios Guerrero desaparecía por completo..sabía que había logrado destruir el Zafiro de Odin y con el tomado la vida de Thor ..pero Aldebaran estaba ...

-Issei estás bien !-

Era Rossweise la que hablaba ,al ver mi rostro de preocupación,por lo que rápidamente negué ,debía a pesar de todo tener fe en mis compañeros,Aldebaran era fuerte y no moriría por esto ..lo sabía ,quería creerlo.

-No pasa nada Rossweise ,solo que Aldebaran tuvo éxito en su pelea ..lo siento mucho por tu amigo ..pero el Zafiro ya fue destruido-

La cara de Rossweise se entristeció al saber de la muerte de su amigo ,pero entendía que era algo iinevitable.

-Ya veo !..entonces sigamos Issei ,aún hay camino por recorrer-esto decía desviando un poco el rostro para que yo no le viera las lágrimas que se asomaban por eso bellos ojos color turquesa..

La guerra era horrible ..siempre se perdía a seres inocentes ,amigos,padres,hermanos ,comprendía su dolor ,pero no era momento para llorar

En medio del cráter donde ambos colosos yacían uno de espaldas sobre tierra ,siendo cubierto poco a poco por la fría nieve que caía ,el otro de rodillas jadeando ante tal esfuerzo ..había utilizado todo lo que tenía ,su armadura parcialmente destruida ,y con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo ..Aldebaran veía como la vida se él iba al anterior Guerrero de Asgard

-Excelente ..me has vencido ..por favor protegan Asgard ..protegan la tierra que tanto amo ...lo siento tanto Rossweise-

Estas fueron las últimas palabras del anterior Thor de Phecda Gamma ..caído en combate ante el Santo de Tauro ...Aldebaran.

-A pesar de todo luchaste con todo lo que tenías ..eres un gran guerrero,que los dioses te concedan el descanso que tu alma merece -estas eran las palabras de Aldebaran antes de caer inconsciente por la pelea .

Mientras esto ocurría a varios kilómetros de donde estábamos ahora ..finalmente habíamos llegado a la cuidad en ruinas..cabe mencionar que no hay mucho que decir y ver ,cientos de edificaciones antiguas destriudas donde solo prevalecían variado pilares que se negaban a caer ..la nueva había dejado de caer desde hace minutos ...por lo que podíamos ver con claridad todo

-Donde estamos Rossweise ?!-

-Está era la cuidad de Irml ..era considerada una cuidad sagrada,la morada de los Dioses Issei ..!-Rossweise decía esto con sumo respeto hacia dónde estábamos ,era la cuidad de los dioses tal vez,pero hoy ya no quedaba nada ,ni siquiera podía verse un vestigio de eso ..solo la gente como Rossweise sabía esto !-

Admirando las ruinas de la cuidad ,amos fuimos testigos de la calida y triste música que provenía de un arpa ,la melodía era triste sin lugar a dudas,pero hermosa nunca había escuchado una así ,y dudaba que Orfeo de la Lira tuviera entre sus repertorio algo parecido ,buscando el origen de tan bella melodía ,observe claramente a otro de los dioses guerreros ..ataviado con una armadura roja y tocando una fina y delicada lira donde de esta desprendia un cosmo tranquilo a pesar de tener unos de los Zafiros de Odin ..

-Tu eres el que toca esta tonada verdad ...quien eres ?!-era mi pregunta sin perder detalle de lo que escuchaba por medio de su Lira...

El recargado sobre unos de los pilares ,con sus ojos cerrados y con una ligera sonrisa ...pero sin dejar de tocar contestaba !

-Me alegra mucho saber que a ti y a esa traidora les guste mi Réquiem...porque es lo que oirán antes de morir ..Santo de Leo !..yo soy Mime de Benetnasch...Dios Guerrero de Eta...

Continuara ...

Lugar desconocido ..tiempo desconocido...

En un gran salón de lo que parecía ser un lúgubre castillo..un sujeto ataviado en armadura negra como la noche y con un brillo como las estrellas ..miraba cautelosamente un gran espejo frente a él ..sus grandes y vacíos ojos color carmesí seguían minuciosamente los acontecimientos que ocurrían en Asgard

-Que es lo que miras con tanto intereses eh?!...acaso estas triste por la pérdida de uno de nuestros juguetes nórdicos ?!-

Esta era la vos de un sujeto igualmente vistiendo una armadura muy similar al que veía el espejo ..cabe mencionar que sin apartar la vista ,este contestaba

-Sabes perfectamente que la pérdida de los Asgardianos se contemplaba desde el inicio,lo que llama mi atención es que aún con los Zafiros corruptos que implantamos ,estos no son capaces de derrotar a los Santos de Athena-

-Bueno..era más que obvio que no les ganarían ..pero lo que importa hermano ,es que los mantendrán a raya el tiempo suficiente mientras nuestras hermanas trabajan en el Eitr..-

-Lo sé bien !..sin importar que..nuestro señor y nuestra madre regresaran con nosotros y juntos ..derrocaremos a ese maldtio usurpador que se atrevió a desafiarnos !..nada en este mundo ni en ninguno conocido ,interferirá en nuestros planes !..esta vez ,saldremos de esta prision y junto a nuestro señor reinaremos sobre el cielo y la tierra ,en ese entonces desaremos está flasfemia de mundo que ese Usurpador creo-

Heheheheheheehehhehee...te vuelves muy apasionado cuando se trata de nuestro señor ,y comprendo tu entusiasmo ,ahora sin el carcelero que cuide está prision ,solo es cuestión de tiempo para salir de aquí,una vez que el sello se debilite por completo saldremos del Tartaro! ..sabes qué todos y cada unos de nosotros piensa igual a ti ...Hyperion !-

Continuara ...

Hombreeee..que aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de este Fic que tanto me tiene entretenido ,lo prometido es deuda y ya se empieza a ver cómo se desarrolla las batallas entre Asgard y el Santuario

Que les parece la pelea de Issei vs Syd..?!..como se dieron cuenta ,a Issei le di la habilidad de Regulus de Leo ..el poder copiar las técnicas de sus oponentes .

La pelea entre Aldebaran y Thor de Phecda,creo yo que salió bien ,espero sus sujerencias para las futuras peleas ..como verán a los Santos Dorados tendrán habilidades de Lost Canvas ..Tauro fue la muestra

Amigos sin más me despido y les agradezco sus rewies a todos y cada uno de ustedes ,los veré en el Capítulo 10 titulado ...El Réquiem de la Rosa Sangrienta !

Hasta la próxima !


	10. Chapter 10

Qué onda mis camaradas de armas en este mundo de FanFiction!.antes que nada una sincera diisculpa por no poder actualizar antes este Fic ,tuve ciertas implicaciones pero nada serio...lo importante es que ya estamos de vuelta cargados y renovados !

Una vez dicho esto digo que mi Saint Seiya ni HighSchool DxD me pertenecen (por desgracia),renunció a todos los derechos y digo suf este Fic está hecho para la sana lectura y entretenimiento ,sin más los dejo con este nuevo capítulo amigos !

Capitulo 10: El Réquiem de la Rosa Sangrienta !

Sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la cuidad de Irml..tanto Rossweise y yo nos encotramos ahora con otro de los Dioses Guerreros !,hace poco sentí como colisionaban los cosmos de Aldebaran y Thor de Phecda Gamma,quedando como resultado la desaparición en su totalidad del cosmo del Dios Guerrero y la disminución casi a desaparecer de la de Aldebaran ..ambos lo habían dado todo y ese era el resultado del combate!.

-Yo soy Mime de Benetnasch!...Dios Guerrero de Eta !-

El ahora identificado como Mime nos hablaba sin siquiera mirarnos y dejar de tocar esa triste tonada de la cual Rossweise y yo caímos a su encanto ..era triste y reflejaba mucha soledad en ella..(Nota :Escuchen el Réquiem de mime de la serie !)..

-Realmente es un milagro se hayan llegado hasta aquí !veo que las sabandijas del Santuario son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos ,así como Thor lo descubrió en carne propia !-

Mime nos decía ahora por fin viéndonos fijamente a los ojos ..a pesar de su estatus como Dios Guerrero ,no note maldad en el así como sentí la rabia y la ira apoderarse de su compañero Thor..

Dando unos pasos adelante colocándome frente a Rossweise ,exclamé...

-Escucha Dios Guerrero !..te pido que nos dejes pasar ..la Terra de Asgard está en grave peligro ..debemos llegar al palacio Valhalla para detener a Syd y Sigfried que han robado reliquias sagradas de tu dios Odin !-este era el argumento que decía para que entrara en razón y nos permitirá tanto a Rossweise como a mi...

-Lo que Sigfried y Syd hicieron en el mundo de Odin fue justificado Santo Dorado de Leo,debió ser así para lograr nuestro sueño!-exclamaba Mime Plenamente consciente de lo que yo trataba de hablarle...

Rossweise colocándose a mi lado también hacia todo lo posible para hacer entender a su amigo de que no había necesidad de pelear y derramar sangre ...

-Mime !..por favor ..permítenos pasar si no los detemos muchas personas morirán debido al Ragnarok que se desatara !-decía la valquiria colocándose a lado mío tratando también ella de razonar con Mime-debiste sentirlo igual que nosotros !..pero el cosmo de Thor desapareció y el a...-dolida ante la perdida de su amigo Rossweise no pudo terminar de hablar porque de interrumpida por El

-Muerto?,te refieres a que Thor está muerto es así ?!-diciendo esto el ahora Dios Guerrero se recargaba sobre un pilar a la vez que entonaba nuevamente su lira-lo se bien Rossweise,Thor cumplió con su deber al luchar contra los invasores y traidores ..contra ti y ese Santo de Athena que te acompaña !...

Incredula ante lo que oía de parte de su amigo la Valquiria hablaba desesperada !

-Te equivocas Mime !,no somos invasores ni mucho menos hemos traicionado a Asgard !-alterada Rossweise dio un paso más hacia mime pero fue detenida por el incremento del cosmo del Dios Guerrero...

Con una gran sonrisa este le contestaba.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que digas traidora ,tú y ese Santo de Athena cometieron un grave error al poner los pies aquí en Asgard ,no tendré piedad contra ustedes !,no lo entenderás ahora Rossweise,pero lo que hacemos es por el bien de Asgard !...por esa razón este lugar sagrado de Irml será su tumba !-

Rossweise ante lo que decía solo se quedo de pie apretando los puños mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos ..aún negándose a llorar no podía evitarlo ..sus amigos a los que ella conoció ..ahora eran sus enemigos !

Caminado lentamente en dirección de Mime y desplegando mi cosmos ..estába listo para luchar contra este Dios Guerrero !

-Lo siento tanto Rossweise ..pero no hay otra opción que pelear ..el no te escuchará tal como pasó con Thor !..debemos luchar y llegar al palacio Valhalla cuando antes !-

-Luchar dijiste ?!..yo no lo creo Santo Dorado!..como lo harán si ambos no pueden moverse?!-

-STRINGER REQUIEM !...-

Dicho esto sentí como de repente mi Cosmos desaparecía al mismo tiempo que observe a cientos de finos hilos negros como cuerdas que provenían de su Lira y se envolvían tanto en mi cuerpo como en el de Rossweie ..haciendo imposible que nos moviéramos !

Mierda !..mi cosmos era absorbido por estas finas cuerdas de su Lira !

-Ustedes dos al estar en estas ruinas de la ciudad de Irml ,han caído en mi trampa desde el primer momento de pisar este sagrado lugar...esta tonada de mi Réquiem será lo último que oirán antes de morir! -

Mientras Mime hablaba este incrementaba más y más la tonada de su Réquiem haciendo con esto que los hilos que envolvían nuestros cuerpo se tensarán generando grietas en mi armadura ,al igua que no podía moverme !..no era capaz de usar mi cosmos !

Gire mi rostro para ver el estado de Rossweise y esta estaba de rodillas luchando igua que yo contra el fiero agarre al que éramos sometidos ..pero ella al no tener una armadura de cuerpo completo como la mía ..sus heridas eran más serias !

Aun así ,en el estado en el que se encontraba trataba de invocar círculos mágicos de hielo,fuego y relámpago por los que pude constatar ..pero al igual que a mí,su magia era drenada !.

Intente ayudarla no importando el dolor que se sentia en ese momento,trababa con mi mano el llegar a ella pero en ese instante una nueva cuerda de su Réquiem se enroscó sobre nuestros cuellos ..asfixiándonos !

Con ambas manos trababa de soltarme pero era inútil ,cai en una rodilla respirando pesadamente ,me faltaba aire

Maldicion si no hacía algo y rápido ...tanto Rossweise y yo moriremos ante este Dios Guerrero!,la música cada ves era más y más fuerte al igual que el agarre de las cuerdas de su Lira..

-Hehehehehe,no importa cuánto lo intentes Santo de Oro !,tú y esa traidora a Asgard morirán ante este Réquiem de cuerdas al que cayeron !...ahora Mueraaaaan...!-

-STRINGER REQUIEM !...-

Dicho esto Mime di un último toque a su lira a la vez que la tonada del Réquiem llegaba a su fin ..de las cuerdas enredadas en nuestros cuellos una gran luz la recorría a gran velocidad la distancia que nos separaba!..sin poder hacer nada veía impotente la situación ..fue cuando pasó todo muy rápido ..mucho más que el ataque de Mime..

Flap!...Flap!...Flap!...Flap!...Flap!...

-Pero qué demonios ?!...esas son ?...Rosas ?!-

Mime veía incrédulo como todas sus cuerdas que nos tenían sujetos tanto a Rossweise como a mí eran cortadas por hermosas Rosas Rojas clavadas en la tierra sobre la nieve !.

-Cof!...cof !..esas son las rosas de ...!-

Mientras retiraba las cuerdas sujetas a mi cuello y armadura sabia de quién eran ese tipo de Rosas !,las cuales nos habían salvado !..sobándome el cuello y a la vez ayudando a Rossweise a incorporarse ya que había caído incontinente por la falta de aire y por sus heridas ..por fin lo pude escuchar !

-Veo que llego en el momento indicado eh Issei ..por poco y te vas de paseo al Estigia junto con tu novia Hehehehehe-

Levante el rostro mirando hacia la dirección de la que provenía esa voz ,aún con mi cosmo en mano curaba las heridas de Rossweise,de pie sobre la punta de un gran pilar se encontraba el...El Santo Dorado de Piscis !

-Quien eres maldito !-Mime ahora veía lo mismo que yo pero totalmente furioso al ver cómo su ataque fue contrarrestado con gran facilidad por un adversario para el desconocido...

-Que quien soy ?!...estas de coñá !.-contestaba mi compañero de Piscis,totalmente desencajado por lo que oía,con una gran sonrisa y con una gran Rosa Blanca en los labios este decía-Je ,permíteme presentarme entonces!...yo soy el guerrero que resplandece orgulloso entre el cielo y la tierra ..yo soy El Santo Dorado de Piscis !-

Terminaba de decir esto haciendo una pose totalmente ridícula digna de una Telenovela barata de horario nocturno !

Por mi parte me quede desencajado ante esto pero entendía como era y es mi compañero de armas de las doceava casa...algo penoso pero al fin de cuentas divertido hasta cierto punto !

cargando a Rossweise en mi espalda observaba ahora como el Dios Guerrero regresaba a su anterior actitud ,la misma con la que nos recibió a nosotros antes de la llegada de Vidar...

-Bueno ..esto es interesante ,veo que otro Santo de Oro a llegado a Asgard ,sin embargo no importa cuantos vengan a esta tierra sagrada ..todos perecerán !-

Mine dicho esto empezó a tocar nuevamente su Lira,queriendo sumergirnos tanto a Vidar como a mí de nuevo entre las cuerdas con esa triste y bella melodía que interpretaba !

-Lo siento por no tener gustos tan refinados en cuanto a música se refiere pero-Dicho esto Vidar ante la arremetida del Requiem de cuerdas,saltó sobre el pilar donde se encontraba provocando que las cuerdas sujetarán a este y no a él ..destruyendo el pilar en el acto...

Vidar colocándose en frente de mi y vendo como nuevamente las cuerdas del Requiem de Mime venían ahora en dirección de ambos este en posición de combate hacía gala de una de sus técnicas

-PIRANHAN ROSE !-

Como si de un escudo se tratara cientos de Rosas Negras nos emvolvian protegiéndonos de ser tomados por las cuerdas de la Lira ..estaban repeliendo con éxito el ataque de Mime !

-No creíste que un truco tan barato como ese era suficiente para derrotarme o si ?!-

El Santo de Oro de Piscis decía ahora que por fin ambas técnicas habían acabado cuando las cuerdas de mime se retraían hacia el ...

Mime veía con fastidio como su ataque otra vez no tenía el éxito esperado ,de alguna manera veía impotente como ambas veces había sido inutilizado por su rival ..un Santo de Oro de Athena !

-Grrrrr..ya veo !,en ese caso tendré que ponerme más serio a partir de ahora ,fue un error el subestimarlos Santos !-

-Pse !como digas ...,eh Issei !-Vidar me hablaba para llamar mi atención !-vete de una vez de aquí ,yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora ,toma ese camino que lleva al bosque !-

Ganando mi atención lo observe el como esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ,señal de su confianza al querer seguir el solo por su cuenta en este combate !,no tenía duda alguna El Santo de Piscis era por demás orgulloso y determinado al igual que lo éramos todos nosotros !

-Bien !,que así sea Vidar !..alcanzanos en el Palacio Valhalla !-le gritaba mientras corría en dirección a donde me había dicho con Rossweise en mi espalda totalmente inconsciente..

-Eres un tonto al quedarte a pelear contra mi ,pero comprendo que no quieres que tu compañero vea lo inútil que eres !-susurraba mime de nueva cuenta recargándose sobre otro pilar

-Yo no lo creo !,el al igual que yo ,otros más tenemos la misión de detenerlos a ustedes sin importar el costo ..eso lo traduzco como que tengo permiso para matarte así sin más -

Terminando de decir esto Vidar de Piscis estaba listo para pelear contra su rival ..el Dios Guerrero de Eta,ambos contrincantes ahora se miraban fijamente,viéndose ,estudiándose detenidamente ,buscando aperturas en las defensas y así poder contraatacar ..Mime daba el primer paso !

-Recibe esto !...STRINGER REQUIEM ...!-

Piscis sonreía ante lo que intentaba de nuevo mime ,de nuevo atraparlo con su requiem de cuerdas..lo que sin duda le hacía sonreír ante lo que se aproximaba ,si de alguna manera lograba acercarse lo suficiente con ese ataque a distancia ,Vidar era mucho más sutil en términos de lucha se refería ...

-No lo creo ..DEMON ROSE NO KOKI ..!-

Sin que Mime se diera cuenta cientos de rosas rojas cubrían la planicie en donde luchaban dando a Vidar la posibilidad de usar otro de sus ataques!..uno al cual tanto Seiya había caído ante la escalinata a la cámara Patriarcal ..durante la Guerra Civil en el Santuario!

Mime descubrió en carne propia y para su horror que su vista empezaba a ser borrosa al igual que sentía la atrofia en sus dedos imposibilitando que tocara su Lira ,las piernas le temblaban cayendo de rodillas al piso

-Que demonios me hiciste !-clamaba iracundo

-Nada especial realmente ..solo has caído en mi técnica de Fragancia Demoniaca ..imposibilitandote de seguir luchando ,como te has dado cuenta estas perdiendo poco a poco tus cinco sentidos !-

Vidar decía esto posicionándose a unos metros de donde mime estaba de rodillas aún jadeando por caer en lo que él consideraba una tontería caer tan simple !

-No,no,no,no..maldita sea !,no puedo caer ante alguien como tú !..yo soy uno de los más fuertes Dioses Guerreros !-Mime colerizado ante la situación con gran esfuerzo levantaba el rostro para ver a su enemigo de pie ...frente al el

-No sé que tanto balbuceas pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo,debo moverme rápido para ayudar a mis amigos !-

Piscis ahora expulsando su Cosmos Dorado ..se proponía a terminar con esto ...apareciendo tres rosas rojas en cada mano,dirigiéndolas hacia el ..lo atacó con uno de sus ataques más fuertes !

-ROYAL DEMON ROSE !...-

De la nada un Gran tornado de rosas rojas levantaba por los cielos al otrora Dios Guerrero de Eta ,destruyendo parte de su armadura,provocándole heridas graves en todo el cuerpo a la vez que su alarido de dolor se escuchaba por todas partes !

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhrrrrgggg...-

Cayendo pesadamente sobre la nieve el cuerpo maltrecho de Mime se en linterna ,la sangre tornaba de rojo la blanca nieve de la tierra de Asgard,Vidar creyendo que todo había acabado se disponía a irse a seguir a Issei y a ayudar a Aldebaran de Tauro,ya que también él sintió como su Cosmos poco a poco disminuía,se disponía a irse a no ser que una voz familiar lo detuvo !

-Espera ...esto ..aún no ..termina !-

Observando por sobre el hombro vida veía ahora como una energía corrupta salía despedida del cuerpo de Mime,era proveniente del Zafiro que aún no había sido destruido de la armadura..solo se encontraba dañado ,provocando que la energía saliera sin control ante los sentimientos de odio de Mime ..!

poniendose de pie ante la mirada de asombro del Santo de Piscis ,este veía como sus ojos habían cambiado a carmesí ,de las heridas de su cuerpo salía un vapor que cicatrizaba estas ..tomando de nueva cuenta su Lira ..Mime de Benetnasch,seguiría con el combate a costa de su propia vida ,si honor así lo decía !

-STRINGER MARIONNETION REQUIEM !...-

Una muy diferente melodía salía de la Lira de Mime ,en esta se podía apreciar el odio y los deseos de asesinar del Dios Guerrero !

Sin prevenirlo siquiera El Santo de Piscis se vio envuelto por hilos de Energía muy diferentes al ataque anterior con el requiem de cuerdas !,era inútil ,se vio levantado siendo suspendido en el aire ,todas y cada una de sus extremidades era cruelmente apretada por hilos invisibles que se hacían más fuertes ,haciendo crujir la Armadura Dorada de Piscis ,esto conforme avanzaba la melodía de Mime

Vidar desesperadamente trababa de librarse de esto con sus rosas piraña pero era inútil,no podía acceder a nada de lo que quisiera hacer ,simplemente era como si su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes ..este se movía conforme a la melodia de la Lira de Mime ..era una Marioneta en manos de su Titiritero!

-Tus patéticas técnicas no servirán de nada !..no puedes destruir lo que no vez ,esas rosas negras no servirán de nada Santo de Athena,esta vez te destrozare cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que seas un despojo humano !-

Dicho esto ...tanto la pierna izquierda así como el brazo derecho de Vidar se torcían en sentido opuesto a su acomodo original..girando sobre si a 180 grados ,todo su cuerpo se torcía de manera grotesca provocando gritos de dolor de Vidar !

-Aaaaarrrggghhhh-

-Hahahahahahaha...!...baila ,baila ,baila para mí..Santo de Athena ..baila hasta tu muerte !-Mime extaciado ante la visión del cuerpo torcido de su enemigo reía descontroladamente !

No conforme con esto !..Mime ahora azotaba una y otra vez el cuerpo de Vidar sobre cada estructura que se encontraba en el campo de batalla ..pilares ,muros,esculturas ..cualquier cosa era destruida por el feroz ataque de Mime !

-Esto termina para ti Santo de Oro ..Muereeeee..!-cuando la melodía de la lira llevo a su final, Vidar veía impávido como ciento es de luces salían de esta dirigiéndose hasta el ..ocacionando una gran explosión ,destruyendo parte de la Armadura de Piscis al momento de caer bruscamente sobre las ruinas del campo de batalla !

-Hahahahahaha...al final de cuentas no fuiste más que un hablador !-exclamaba Mime viendo como yacía el cuerpo de Vidar sobre los escombros ,tantas heridas y la armadura semi destruida era lo que se observaba -ahora iré por tu amigo y esa Valquiria !-una vez terminado de decir esto desaparecía para buscarme !...

A varios kilómetros del lugar del combate ...

Seguia corriendo por el camino que Vidar me había señalado ,aún tenía a Rossweise sobre mi espalda ,el bosque era denso y había neblina que lo cubría ,no se podía ver con claridad más allá de 5 metros ,así que ignoraba cuanto faltaba para salir de este camino

Súbitamente senti las explosiones de Cosmos de la pelea de Piscis contra el Dios Guerrero de Eta ..pero lo que me dejo aún más intrigado era la desenfrenada explosión de energía que surgió en determinado momento de la pelea ..sabía bien que el Zafiro había liberado su energía dando a su portador más fuerza y energía que antes ..lo mismo sentí durante la pelea de Aldebaran y Thor hace ya unas horas ..

Sabia bien como había terminado todo !..El Dios Guerrero de Pehcda fue derrotado a un gran costo para Aldebaran que ahora se encontraba mal herido en ese lugar donde ambos lucharon con todo lo que tenían

Deje de correr cuando una voz hacia eco en todo el bosque ..una voz que no debía de oír ,la voz del Dios Guerrero de Eta

-No te permitiré dar un paso mas !-

Al escucharlo sentí un gran pesar dentro de mí,era imposible que él estuviera aquí ,acaso Vidar de Piscis había sido derrotado por el ?!..no ,debía ser un error !,rápidamente deje a Rossweise recargada en un árbol y me dispuse a pelear contra el ,esto sin descuidar y desproteger a la Valquiria!

-Vaya ..así que nos encontramos de nuevo eh..Santo de Leo !-Mime exclama mientras se acercaba a mi saliendo lentamente de la neblina donde pude comprobar el estado en el que estaba ...

Mire con detenimiento como parte de su armadura estaba destruida ,pero no tenía rastros de heridas en el cuerpo ,solo la ropa debajo de la armadura estaba manchada de sangre ...aún despedía energía que salía del Zafiro que llevaba !

-Es imposible que estés tú aquí ,no pudiste derrotar a mi amigo ,no hay manera!-le dije mientras me prepare para el combate !

-Reconozco que ese Santo de Oro era muy fuerte ,más sin embargo no pudo contra mi...así como tú no podrás !-contestaba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seguirás el camino de la muerte al que tu amigo mande ,molestias de oro !-dicho esto el Cosmos de Mime estaba en su apogeo listo para pelear contra mi

Sin más y aún con el malestar de sus palabras ante la derrota de mi amigo ,me coloqué frente a una inconsiente Rossweise para protegerla todo lo que pudiera ,si yo caía por lo menos que ella ayudará a mis demás compañeros para llegar al palacio Valhalla ...

Incrementando mi Cosmos..estaba más que listo para pelear y vengar a mi camarada caído !

-Te dije que yo sería tu oponente ..o acaso lo olvidaste Dios Guerrero !-

Una voz a mi espalda me sobresaltó haciendo que volteara a ver a mi compañero de la doceava casa ..Vidar de Piscis ,este caminaba hacia nosotros con varias heridas en el cuerpo así como la Armadura Dorada algo dañada y destruida ..con paso solemne y con una rosa roja en la boca pasaba de largo de mi parándose a unos metros de Mime de Benetnasch!

-Madito seas !,porque no te quedaste muérto como debías !-susurraba mime totalmente molesto de la presencia de mi compañero

-Necesitarás más que eso para derrotarme !-Vidar decía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Issei pase lo que pase lo interfieras en esto -me lo decía sin siquiera voltearme a ver ,ya que su mirada estaba fijamente en Mime

-Ya estoy harto de ti y de todos ustedes ..este gran bosque será su tumba al igual que sus cuerpos serán comidos por bestias hambrientas !-gritaba Mine expulsando todo su Cosmos que se descontrolaba haciendo que la tierra temblara sobre nuestros pies -reciban esto ...

-BLIZZARD SCINTILLATING ODIN !...-

Una Gran ventisca acompañadas de partículas de luz provenientes del Zafiro ejercía una tormenta a la cual tanto Vidar como yo estábamos en medio ..Vidar al ver el ataque de su enemigo sólo apretó los dientes donde traía la rosa roja ,incrementando su cosmos atacaba sin dudar

-Te mostraré la fuerza de los Santos de la Tierra Sagrada ..arde mi Cosmos !

juntando sus brazos a los costados de su cintura ,estos los expulsaba hacia adelante en contra de la gran tormenta de partículas centelleantes del ataque de Mime

-CRIMSON THRON !-

De la Sangre que cubría tanto su cuerpo como su armadura miles y miles de espinas carmesí hacían impacto sobre el gran tornado que se había creado cuando colisionaron ambas técnicas ..terminado en una gran explosión que sacudió a todo el bosque de Asgard en donde estábamos

Lo que Mime ignoraba era que el Zafiro terminó por destruirse en su totalidad abre este despliegue de poder de ambos contrincantes

Ante la magnitud de lo ataques incremente mi cosmo al momento que creaba una barrera para protegerme tanto a mi como a Rossweise ,cuando por fin todo llego a su fin y el humo de la explosión se disolvió junto a la neblina ..mire como yacía de rodillas mi compañero de Piscis mientras Mine se encontraba de pie con una gran sonrisa de superioridad

Hahahahahahaha..al fin acabe con esa molestia dorada !-reía mientras regresaba su mirada hacia mí ,mirandome con desprecio -ahora sigues tu ...

Sin dejar de mirar a Vidar contestaba

-No Mime ,yo no peleare contra alguien que ya está muérto por envenenamiento !-

-Muerto?!..de que mierdas hablas,yo no e sido envenenado !-

Mire directamebte sobre su pecho a la vez que el hacia lo mismo ,sobre este una gran Rosa Roja yacía incrustada sobre el pecho de Mime ..haciendo que este escupiera una considerable cantidad de sangre

-A que hora me clavo esta maldita Rosa en mi ?!-decía esto incredulo mientras la retiraba de su pecho apretándola sobre su mano ...-

-Lo hizo junto en el momento que lanzó su ataque !..fuiste derrotado ante la tenacidad y perseverancia de nunca darse por vencido de mi compañero de Piscis-

-Quieres decir que sólo necesito una maldita Rosa Roja para derrotarme ?...así de simple ?!-decía al mirar con asombro la rosa aplastada en su mano

-No Mime ..esa no era una rosa roja ..esa era la Rosa Blanca que traía Vidar al principio del combate !,esta fue bañada por la sangre de el mismo!-

-Maldiciooooon...!-fue el último grito de frustración de Mime

Ante mis palabras Mime empezó a convulsionarse cayendo muerto al suelo ahogado por su propia sangre !..El Dios Guerrero de Eta ,había sido derrotado !,dos de los Siete ya habían caído en combate ante nosotros ,los Santos de Athena !,aún así ..veía que las batallas era crueles y despiadadas en toda la palabra ..tanto así que el estado en el que terminaban mis compañeros me lo decía!...

-Ya acabo todo verdad ?!-está era el susurro de Vidar aún de rodillas a la tierra

-Si,todo terminó por ahora !-contestaba al mismo tiempo que verificaba el que Rossweise no hubiera recibido daño alguno!

-Me alegra que haya sido así hehehehe...estoy cansado,creo que me tomaré una siesta Issei ,vete de una vez ...aún ahy mucho por hacer !-

-Se que nos alcanzaras más tarde Vidar ..creo en ti y en Aldebaran..!-decía esto sin mirar atrás por respeto al sacrificio de mi compañero al pelear con tan magnifico adversario .

-Lárgate de una vez Issei de Leo ...Athena cree en nosotros !-

Vidar caía inconsiente de cara al piso a solo dos metros donde el cuerpo de Mime se encontraba sin vida yo ya de pie y con la Valquiria de nueva cuenta en mi espada ,asenti a sus palabras ,por lo que me dispuse a marcharme !

Corriendo sobre el bosque muchas dudas asaltaban mi mente...

Aun quedaban Dioses Guerreros !,más aún me pregunta qué tan fuerte eran ,sabía de las capacidades de Syd de Mizar ..pero ignoraba a los demás !,sobre todo a Sigfried el que era llamado la mano derecha de Odin !

Palacio Valhalla...

Sentada en su trono la gobernante de Asgard del Norte de Europa ,Hilda de Polaris escuchaba atentamente el reporte de Sigfried sobre los acontecimientos suscitados recientemente ...así como la pérdida de dos de los Dioses Guerreros !

-Mi señora Hilda ...tal parece que los Santos del Santurario han demostrado ser magníficos rivales ,si bien es cierto que hemos tenido las pérdidas de Mime y Thor ,también ellos sufrieron las bajas de Piscis y Tauro ..-Sigfried exclamaba rodilla a piso mirando fijamente a su señora !

-Dime Sigfried!...debo preocuparme porque los demás Dioses Guerreros sean derrotados y estos invasores puedan llevar hasta aquí ?!-decía Hilda sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos mientras jugaba con su cabello entre sus dedos ..

-De ninguna manera mi Señora !..a partir de aquí emplearemos a fondo las armas que robamos del Dios Odin,con este As en nuestro poder ni siquiera ellos o cualquier otro podrán llegar hasta aquí ..se lo aseguro !-

-A quien de nuestros Dioses Guerreros le diste el escudo Svalinn ?-ahora Hilda giraba el rostro con una mirada sería ante la contestación de Sigfried!

-El Escudo Svalinn ha sido entregado a Haggen de Merak Beta ,además tengo conocimiento de que Fenrir de Alioth Épsilon está por interceptar a otro Santo de Oro !-

-Así que el Lobo solitario de Fenrir está por pelear eh ?!-señalaba Hilda con una gran duda en mente -Sigfried,crees que ese huérfano sin hogar de Fenrir pueda vencer a ese intruso ?-

-Lo dudo mucho mi Señora ...más aún embargo,El al igual que todos nosotros,cumpliremos nuestras órdenes ...el morir para un Asgard sin Odin,vale la pena el sacrificio !

-Entonces dejemos que el Lobo caze como debe a su presa !-

-Si mi Señora !..en cuanto a Haggen ,el sabrá qué hacer respecto a cómo lidiar con los Santos de Athena ,así como el mejor uso para Svalinn!-

-Muy bien ..sin duda Haggen es el más apto para usar el Escudo de Odin,ya que controla a la perfección tanto el Hielo como el Fuego Ufufufufu..!-

Ante la risa de Hilda, Sigfried se aclaraba la garganta para dar una noticia no muy agradable para ella

-Perdón mi señora !...pero hay algo más -

-Que es ?!-

-Soldados que resguardan la Ciudadela me informan que han visto a su Hermana Fler abandonar esta para dirigirse a aquí mismo ..por lo que comentan ,ella no está deacuerdo con lo que hacemos y trata de hablar con usted con la esperanza de cambiar de parecer mi señora !-

-Ya veo ...a sí que mi hermanita no está con nosotros en todo esto !,bueno que se le va a hacer si es así !-Levantabdose de su trono y sosteniendo en su mano derecha la lanza sagrada de Polaris está exclamaba la siguiente orden -Sigfried te ordeno que envíes a soldados con la orden de captura de mi hermana Fler !,tan pronto sea puesta en custodia envíenla a pudrirse a los calabozos !-

Sigfried al escuchar la orden de su señora ,solo movió la cabeza en señal de comprensión y obediencia a Hilda .

-Como ordene mi señora !-

Santuario de Athena..Grecia !

En la Gran Cámara de Athena ,la Diosa de la Guerra y la sabiduría veía en compañía de sus súbditos así como aliados los combates que se desarrollaban en Asgard,cabe decir que el bello rostro de Athena se mostraba triste y preocupada ante las imágenes que veía ,esto gracias al Líder del Cielo ..El Arcángel Miguel que mediante un hechizo mágico tanto Athena como todos los que estaban ahí con ella ,veían paso a paso los hechos ocurridos en Europa del Norte..

Observando todo se encontraban Athena ,el Patriarca Shion y su hermano el Maestro Arles ..así como los representantes del Cielo ..El Overlod y Líder del Cielo El Arcángel Miguel,tanto los Arcángeles Sariel y Remiel ,acompañados de varios Angeles como escoltas !

El Patriarca Shion ,ante la preocupación de su diosa no podía hacer nada más que darle palabras de aliento y decirle que confiara en sus Santos ,sin importar los costos ,todos ellos regresarían a casa con ella ..

-Mi señora Athena !,no tema ni se acongoje ante lo que vemos ,tenga fe y confianza en sus Santos ,ellos no le defraudaran !-

Athena ante las palabras del Patriarca ,solo esbozaba una ligera y triste sonrisa !

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Shion ,se bien lo fuertes que son y confió plenamente en ellos ,solo que no puedo evitar sentir dolor al verlos tan lastimados,daría todo por que ellos al fin tuvieran una vida normal sin necesidad de peleas ,pero esto no puede ser de momento !-

El Maestro Arles que había escuchado atentamente lo que decían por fin expresó su punto de vista ,si bien era correcto el malestar de Athena ,era deber de todo Santo del Santuario el proteger a todos los habitantes de la tierra !

-Con el permiso mi Señora,no deba sentirse mal por nosotros !,somos Santos de Athena y conocemos perfectamente las responsabilidades y riesgos que esto contrae al portar los Mantos Sagrados ..el deber ante usted y los demás ..antes que nosotros !-

Miguel que se encontraba junto al lado del trono de Athena,también daba a conocer su punto de vista ante esto !

-Mi señora Athena ,el en Cielo sabemos la gran carga que jóvenes tienen que llevar al ser los guardianes de la Tierra Sagrada ,sabemos lo mucho que han sufrido de primera mano desde generaciones anteriores ,pero sí de algo estamos seguros ,es que ninguno de ellos ,jamás ,se arrepintió o dijo algo en contra de su deber ...si el sacrificar sus vidas por qué otros vivan es el precio a pagar !,ellos lo darán con gusto !-

Escuchando atentamente las palabras ras de su Aliado ..Athena ahora se levantaba de su trono junto con Nike en su mano izquierda caminaba ante las esculturas de mármol de varios Santos de generaciones pasadas ..observaba atentamente la estatua de Degel de Acuario,Avenir de Aries ,Aspros de Géminis ,Aeras de Sagitario,Asmita de Virgo,Lugonis de Piscis ...y Regulus de Leo !..todos y cada unos de ellos habían dado todo lo que tenían al proteger al mundo de las amenazas que asolaron la tierra en diferentes épocas !

Una ligera lagrima caía por un costado de sus ojos Esmeraldas,tocando con delicadeza la estatua del anterior Santo de Leo ,hacia una promesa ante todos los presentes

-Yo como Diosa encargada de proteger la tierra ,juro ante usted valientes Santos de épocas pasadas !,que pase lo que pase no perderé a ninguno de mis amados Santos ,luchare a lado de ellos para que juntos logremos tener una vida que nadie de ustedes a tenido jamás ..como Hija de Zeus ..lo prometo !-

Dichas estas palabras Athena ahora volteaba a ver a todos y cada uno de los que la acompañaban en ese momento ,todos veían como una gran determinación ardía en su mirada..!

Shion no podía estar más que contento ante lo dicho por su diosa ,el junto con Dokho de Libra fueron los únicos Santos Dorados que sobrevivieron a la anterior Guerra Santa,ellos vieron como uno a uno de sus compañeros caían durante la Guerra y lo que provocaba en el corazón de Sasha ante estas pérdidas !

Ahora habiendo escuchado la promesa de una vida sin luchas para sus "niños"como Shion los consideraba ,el al igual que Arles pelearían junto con ella para lograrlo ,bajo la máscara de plata una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara ,no sólo la de el ,al igual que la de todos los presentes !

-Maestro Arles ..cuales son los siguientes Santos en moviemiento para apoyar a los que pelean es Asgard -

Las palabras de Athena los traían nuevamente al asunto en cuestión ,Arles recomponiéndose de la impresión de hace rato contestaba

-Mi Diosa..Máscara de Muerte de Cancer ,Mu de Aries y Shura de Capricornio ya se encuntran es este momento de camino a apoyar a los demás ..traen con sigo Lágrimas de Fénix que el Señor Miguel nos a proporcionado para poder curar las heridas de Vidar de Piscis y Aldebaran de Tauro !-

-Muy bien ..entonces al igual que ellos,también nosotros debemos prepararnos !-exclamaba Athena con gran determinación

-Si mi Diosa ...como ordene !-

Todos y cada uno asentía ante la orden de la Diosa de Guerra y la Sabiduría...

Cuarteles Genererales de Grigory...

Sentado en un gran sillón reclinable ,con los pies subidos sobre él escritorio ,se encontraba el aún Gobernador de Grigory Azazel ,esto al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca,a ambos lados de él ,se encontraban tanto Baraqiel como Shemhazai ,los tres observando lo una televisión de 50 pulgadas donde veían las peleas de los Santos vs los Dioses Guerreros

-Hombre !,esto está más entretenido que las peleas del Canelo y Pacquiao jejejeje-Azazel observaba todo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro,esto mientras no paraba de comer palomitas !

-No cabe duda de que hay humanos con habilidades únicas en combate !..ese despliegue de fuerza y habilidad no se encuentran en ninguna Facción !-ahora el que comentaba era Shemhazai,mirando detenidamente y analítica la situación en Asgard

-Puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que estarían a la par de uno de nosotros o un Mou !-Baraqiel también comentaba sin apartar la vista del monitor

-Bueno !.son solo 88 Santos al servicio de Athena pero el número es lo de menos ,fácilmente aniquilarian a un ejercito completo de demonios o de nosotros mismos -el semblante de Azazel cambió un poco ante los comentarios de sus subordinados ,para después ver a las dos mujeres que se encontraban sentadas ,al igual que ellos veían con asombro las peleas en Asgard ..bueno ,solo una de ellas la otra ya conocía el potencial de los Santos de Athena ...

-No te preocupes por tu novio Raynare ..él estará bien,Issei no caerá tan fácil,no por nada pertenece a la Élite Dorada !-

Azazel decía al ver la preocupación de esta ,aún recordaba la vez que tanto Issei y Milo la salvaron durante el incidente con Kokabiel en Damasco ,estaba agradecido con Issei ya que consideraba a Raynare como un hija ..claro que sólo pocos sabían de esto ...

-Lo sé Azazel ..solo que no dejo de preocuparme por el ,no quiero volver a perderlo como aquella vez durante la Guera con Hades !-Raynare contestaba algo abatida y triste al ver a su "novio" en otra guerra sangrienta

-No tengas miedo Raynare !,como dice Azazel ,Issei estará bien ,confía en el !-

La que tomaba la palabra no era otra más que la única mujer Cadre de Grigory ..Penemue !,vestida con un fino traje de ejecutiva ,medias a medio muslo y zapatos de tacón ,era una belleza ante los ojos de cualquier hombre ,incluso mujeres !

Dueña de una larga cabellera púrpura peinado en una cola de caballo alta ,de bellas facciones todo esto junto a hermosos ojos carmesis ,Penemue junto a Raynare eran dos de las más bellas Ángeles Caídas de Grigory!

-Además Rayna-Chan,el tiene que volver para que lo premies como es debido ,no por nada compraste ese sexi conjunto de lencería el otro día Ufufufufu-Penemue decía con tono sensual y una ligera risa

-Penemue-Sama no diga esas cosas aquí !-gritaba Raynare completamente roja y avergonzada de que las escucharan !

-Relájate Rayna-Chan,nada que no sepan ,además tengo ganas de probar a ese León Dorado !,un trio entre nosotras y el no estaría mal ! ,no me digas que no te excita eh?!-Penemue sentada a lado de Raynare jugaba con su cabello a la vez que lamia su lóbulo de la oreja izquierda exorando a Raynare !

-Penemue-Sama..aquí no porfavor !-muerta de vergüenza pero exitada hasta los codos Raynare hacia un esfuerzo por controlarse !

-Ufufufufufufufu...te ves hermosa sonrojada querida !,ya quiero tenerte a ti y a ese León !-

Sin importarles la precensia de hombres en la misma sala, Penemue no perdía tiempo en seducir y jugar un poco con Raynare,todo ante el desmayo de Azazel y los sonrojos de Baraqiel y Shemhazai !

Ciudad de Kuoh...Japón

En la enorme residencia de Gabriel en la que vivían durante la misión encomendada por el Santuario así como por su hermano Miguel ,la hermosa rubia de ojos azules y medidas infartantes veía también mediante magia el como Issei corría llevando a una inconsciente Valquiria sobre su espalda !..desde un principio tanto ella ,así como Griselda Quarta seguían a detalle el conflicto que se desarrollaba en la Asgard de Europa...aunque no lo mostrarán ambas mujeres estaban la mar de nerviosas y preocupadas por Issei ..Gabriel porque a pesar de todo lo amaba y Griselda lo veía como una especie de hermano menor

Ambas eran acompañadas por la hermana de este mismo Yuki Hyoudou,que impávida siendo sostenida por una asombrada Ravel Phenex vieron con horror,cómo eran las peleas de los compañeros de Issei y Milo,sabían que eran Santos Dorados pero el nivel con el cual luchaban iba más allá de la compresión,Milo El Santo Dorado de Escorpio hacía guardia cerca de ellas y hablando de este último...

Milo se encontraba totalmente frustrado y desesperado por querer ir a ayudar a sus compañeros de armas ,los cuales habían sido gravemente lastimados ,pero no podía hacer nada ,debía quedarse a proteger a las chicas por órdenes superiores y no podía desobedecerlas por más que quisiera ..sin sus poderes ,tanto Gabriel como Griselda eran blanco fácil para los demonios o cualquiera que se diera cuenta de su condición !

Previniendo esto ,el Mestro Arles había enviado a dos Santos de Plata para apoyar a Milo ,estos eran Orfeón de la Lira y Babel de Centauro !..esto era porque ante la ausencia de Issei ,toda la misión de escolta recaería solo en Milo ,por esa razón envió a dos de los más fuertes ,se decía que Orfeo de la Lira era casi o igual de poderoso que un Santo Dorado !

-Mi señora Gabriel ..esto es es imposible !,no puedo creer que dos Santos de Oro hayan sido puestos fuera de combate !-argumentaba Griselda totalmente en shock ante los combates de Piscis y Tauro !

-Me cuesta trabajo también creerlo Gris-Chan ,pero según la información dada por mi hermano ,esos Zafiros corruptor de los cuales son portadores incrementan sus fuerzas y los pone en estado Berserker !-decía Gabriel anonadada por el nivel de crueldad mostrado en el conflicto

-Gaby-Chan ,usted cree que Issei y los demás puedan salir bien librados de esto y regresar con nosotras ?!-la que preguntaba no era otra más que la hermana de Issei ,Yuki ,quien en lagrimas veía a su hermana con ligeras heridas producidas por el réquiem de Mime ,eso sin contar el daño en la armadura de Leo ,que no era mucho pero sí significativo

Gabriel al escuchar la pregunta de esta ,se dirigió a sentarse a lado de ella y abrazarla para reconfortarla ,sabía que Yuki habia aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por su hermano al igual que Gabriel le había confesado que lo amaba desde hace años ,cuando era aprendiz de Ilias en Estados Unidos !

Gabriel le contó la verdadera razón del porque se marchó esa vez y del consecuente odio de Issei hacia los Ángeles en general

-No temas Yu-Chan ,Issei volverá al igual que el resto de sus amigos !..creo en ellos así como tú debes creer también !-decía ahora Gabriel sonriendo hermosamente-Issei no es alguien que sea vencido tan fácilmente ,es un guerrero muy capaz !

Las palabras de Gabriel surtieron efecto ya que Yuki se había tranquilizado limpiándose las lágrimas regresando la vista a la imagen de Issei en el bosque de Asgard!

-Aún así Gaby-Chan ,me gustaría estar con él para curar sus heridas y las de sus amigos con mi Twilight Healing,no es mucho pero quisiera ayudarlo lo mucho o poco que pueda !-

-lo sé..yo también quisiera ir pero ...seriamos más una carga que una ayuda para ellos Yu-Chan ,debemos esperar y orar para que todo salga bien !

-No se preocupe Gabriel-Sama ,mi madre le a dado a su hermano varios frascos con lágrimas de fénix ,eso los ayudará a recuperarse de inmediato tan pronto les sean suministrado-la que hablaba era la Loli de coletas rubia Ravel ,quien al igual que Gabriel ,estaba sentada del otro lado de Yuki ,flanqueandola !

Milo y los demás Santos de Plata ,solo oían lo que las chicas decían ,compartían su punto de vista ,más ellos que ningún otro ,eran compañeros y amigos después de todo ..misma sangre mismo barro ..era el dicho en la hermandad del Santuario ..

-Mas vale que regreses bien Issei ,o si no te juro que iré por ti al Hades a patearte el trasero por inútil descuidado ,las chicas te esperan ..al igual que todos tus amigos !-

Lugar desconocido ...tiempo desconocido !

Una bella mujer albina de ojos carmesí veía mediante un espejo ,el como los Santos de Athena habían derrotado a dos de los siete Dioses Guerreros ,observaba tranquilamente sin despegar ni un minuto la vista del Santo de Leo ,el único entre las 12 constelaciones capaz de dominar y manipular el relámpago a placer,había ganado por completa su atención ...

Vistiendo una fina armadura ceñida a su escultural cuerpo ,ondeando una gran capa sobre sus hombros la Titanide Rea no perdía detalle alguno de los movimientos próximos del Santo Dorado de Leo !

-Vaya Rea !,tenía rato que no te veía tan interesada en algo que no fuera nadie ajeno a tu marido ..nuestro señor Cronos !-la voz femenina de otra Titanide se escuchaba en el mismo salón donde Rea observaba-dime que tanto ves con tanta atención !..-

La Titanide llamada Tea preguntaba curiosa por lo que Rea veía con tanto interés...

-A el ..lo observó a él -decía Rea señalando a Issei que parecía en el espejo aún con Rossweise a su espalda

-Aaawwwwww...Rea no sabía que te gustaran los niños !-decía Tea colocándose a metros detrás de Rea ,igualmente observando a Issei -es guapo !,supongo que una aventura no estaría mal !

Rea no contestaba a las burlas de Tea,prefería ignorarla y seguir en lo suyo ,que tan lejos llegaría ese Santo y porque Hyperion y los otros Titanes lo querían a él en específico ?!

Estas eran las preguntas que rondaban en su mente al observar al adolescente cubierto de Oro ,mentiría si dijera que no es guapo y había tenido milenios encerrada sin divertirse un rato ..porque ante todos Rea era una Titanide fría e inexpresiva ,pero la realidad era que ella solía ser demasiado curiosa ante lo que llamaba su atención ...

No deteniéndose por nada ni nadie hasta tenerlo ,hasta que eso por lo cual ella estaba tan interesada fuera de ella !...

-Como sea Rea ..solo te informo que Pontos y los demás quieren que terminemos cuanto antes de trabajar con el Eitr,que tan amablemente nos trajeron esos Guerreros de la tierra -Tea decía esto fastidiada al tener que hablar de simples mortales sin valor ..en lo que a ella y a la mayoría respecta con el pensamiento !

Humanos sin valor alguno ,creados a partir de la gracia divina y solo para servir y adorar a los únicos y verdaderos Dioses ..los Titanes !

Rea seguía en la misma posición de cuando llegó Tea ,no se había movido para nada aún después de haber escuchado a Tea y las órdenes de los demás Titanes ,en su mente solo una cosa era lo único que se repetía una y otra y otra vez ..el querer conocer a Issei Hyoudou..Santo Dorado de Leo !

Continuara ...

Amigos de FanFiction un gusto volver a saludarlos y traer ante ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia que tanto me mantiene entretenido en escribir y esforzarme por qué sea de su agrado

Abres quiero pedir disculpa de todo corazón por mi larga ausencia ,no volverá a pasar de ahora en adelante !...lo juro por los dioses olímpicos !

Beno como ven este capítulo trato del combate de Piscis vs Benetnasch de Eta ..espero haya sido de su agrado así como lo fue para mí,dudas y sugerencias serán bienvenidas para enriquecer este Fic ..

Sobre un lemon ..solo tengo que decirles que tanto Issei como Rossweise estarán muy ocupados después de una pelea que será más adelante !,amigos sin más me despido agradeciendo a todos y cada uno de los rewies que han enviado y los Like a la historia

Sin más me despido y los veo hasta la próxima con el Capítulo 11 que será titulado ..LA LEALTAD A LA MANADA !...adiós !

Antes de irme !..haré un pequeño especial navideño ..espero que les guste !


	11. Chapter 11

Amigos de Fanfiction,aquí otra vez su amigo el Primordial para traerles por fin un capítulo más de este Fic ,si lo sé ,me tome mucho tiempo y pido una disculpa ,pero ya estamos de vuelta

Agradesco todos y cada uno de los rewies y sujerencias a esta historia sin más vamos a la historia y espero sea de su agrado n.n

Capitulo 11 : Ruge Espada Sagrada y destroza el Escudo Svalin !

En la tierra al Norte de Europa ,crueles y feroces combates se estaban desarrollando manchando la tierra de los dioses Asgardianos con la sangre de sus hijos ,los legendarios Dioses Guerreros de Odin se batían a muerte contra los Santos de la Tierra Sagrada.

Desde la rebelión que protagonizaron Siegfried y los demás en el reino tecnológico de Asgard estos se habían retirado a la fortaleza del Valhalla,destruyendo en el proceso el Puente de Bifröst lesionando de gravedad a su guardian Heindall

La Diosa Athena viendo el peligro que se cernía sobre la tierra y en completo apoyo al Dios Nórdico envió a uno de sus Santos acompañado de la Valquiria escolta de Odin ,ya que esta conocía el lugar a donde los Dioses Guerreros habían huido

Pasara lo que pasará estos debían ser detenidos ya que lo que robaron representaba una amenaza si caían en manos equivocadas

Desde entonces ya dos Dioses Guerreros habían sucumbido a manos de Aldebaran de Tauro y Vidar de Piscis ,claro que estos últimos habían pagado un gran precio al quedad al borde de la muerte ,ya que los Guerreros de Asgard usaban los corrompidos Zafiros aumentando así su fuerza

El Santo Dorado de Leo corría trayendo sobre sus espaldas a una inconciente Valquiria ,ya que se habían adelantado dejando atrás al Santo de Piscis en su pelea

-Maldita sea -gemía este -los cosmos de Aldebaran y Vidar se están extinguiendo -

Se preguntaba si realmente todos los 7 Dioses Guerreros estaban todos deacuerdo con esto o se encontraban bajo la influencia del Zafiro ,por lo que pudo comprobar mediante su enfrentamiento contra Syd ,era difícil suponer algo al respecto

-Mmmnnhhgg-

Un murmullo proveniente de Rossweise le saco de su pensamiento ,al parecer ya estaba por despertar después de ser atacada por el Réquiem de Mime

-Ya era hora de que despertaras !-le recriminó este

Rossweise poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia para después verse en la situación algo incomoda y bochornosa para ella ,un fuerte sonrojo adorno su rostro al sentir las manos del Issei sobre sus muslos

-Kyyyaaaaaahhhh...que crees que haces pervertido !-

le reclama está al momento de literalmente estrangularlo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello,todo esto sin perder el sonrojo mientras apretaba los dientes por la vergüenza

-Aaaarrggghhhh/Kyaaaaaaahhh-fue el grito de ambos

Issei al sentir el fuerte agarre de esta se fue de bruces al suelo cayendo entre la nieve con Rossweise sobre de él

-Oye que te pasa !-exclamó Issei poniéndose de pie encarando a la molesta Valquiria-te estaba llevando sobre mi ,no es para que quieras ahogarme loca !-

Esta al escuchar el razonamiento de Issi y recordar los eventos contra Mime no pudo más que avergonzarse de su misma y su comportamiento ,era verdad había caído inconciente tras el ataque y no recordaba ya nada

-Espera que fue lo que pasó !...que fue de Mime ?-preguntó está ignorando el reclamo del castaño

Este al ver la preocupación de Rossweise olvido por completo el incidente dándole a ella una mirada algo dolida

-Cuando estábamos por ser degollados por las cuerdas de su Lira mi compañero el Santo de Piscis llego para ayudarnos -decía este sin despegarle la mirada -El se quedó a combatir contra el Dios Guerrero pidiéndome que me adelanté al palacio Valhalla-

Rossweise que quedó impávida al saber este hecho por lo que Issei prosigio

-Tanto los cosmos de tus amigos como de mis compañeros se ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco !,odio decirlo pero lo más seguro es que estén muertos ..lo siento !-decía este desviando la mirada sin ver los hermosos ojos color turquesa de Rossweise

Rossweise comprendió lo que Issei decía ,era una triste verdad para ella al saber el posible fallecimiento de sus amigos,pero era algo que estaba contemplado al ser Dioses Guerreros ,la vida o muerte estaba a solo una línea de distancia ,cualquier minuto o segundo podía significar el último y no sólo para ellos

Comprendia también el dolor de Issei al referirse a sus compañeros Santos,porque las cosas estaban en tan lamentable estado ,ella se lamentaba,pero recordó la encomienda de Odin de ser la guía de Issei para lograr detener a Siegfried y compañía ,aún el Palacio Valhala estaba lejos

La última duda de Rossweise era que había pasado con la Sacerdotisa de Odin ...Hilda de Polaris ?,aún con esto en mente no tenía más tiempo que perder

No tenía tiempo para lamentaciones o llantos ,era una Valquiria y tenía una misión ,levantándose miro a Isse con determinación en los ojos

-Debemos seguir,aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer ,no perdamos más tiempo !-decia esto último para hecharse a correr sin mirar atrás

Issei al ver que Rossweise ocultaba sus emociones tras una mascara decidió no preguntar ya nada ni cuestionarla ,debía ser doloroso para ella estar en una situación tan triste pero debían seguir adelante

-Muy bien ...vamos -decía este último para así ambos perderse en un bosque lleno de neblina donde el olor a muerte prevalecía ,uno donde un Dios Guerrero los estaba esperando...

En otra parte de Asgard...

La hermana de Hilda de Polaris ,Fler se encontraba huyendo de un grupo de soldados de la guardia del Valhalla,había logrado escapar del cautiverio al cual la tenía su propia hermana ,ya que Fler se había dado cuanta del comportamiento tan abrupto que había adquirido Hilda en tan pocos días ,su carácter y modo de actuar no concordaban con quien en verdad era

Este cambio ella lo había notado desde que regresó junto con Siegfried y Syd del templo al cual se adoraba a Odin ,pero no sólo de ella si no de varios de sus amigos los cuales por llamado de Hilda habían portado los Zafiros ...unos Zafiros que no eran los que Odin originalmente había otorgado desde la era mitológica ..la sombra de un imponente adversario estaba tras ellos!

-Deténgase inmediatamente señorita Fler !-decía uno de los soldados enviados tras ella

Está al verse superada y agotada no podía dar un paso más ,había corrido por bastante tiempo antes de que las fuerzas la abandonaran

-Por favor !...déjenme ir ...ustedes no entienden todo esto está mal -eran las súplicas que caían en oídos sordos en los soldados

-Usted a cometido un agravio y traicion a la tierra de Asgard !-gritaba iracundo el líder de ellos-por ordenes de su Hermana la Sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris será llevaba a los calabozos !-

Fler al ver y destino en manos de estos hombres pedía que por favor la escucharan,debía hacerles ver el peligro en el que Asgard se encontraba,ella sabía que en esos momentos una guerra contra el Santuario se estaba llevando a cabo ,debía ponerlos sobre aviso de quién en verdad movía los hilos del conflicto

-Escúchenme se los suplico...debo alertar a los Santos del Santuario para que no ayuden !-

Tan pronto Fler dijo esto último una voz que ella reconoció y no era del grupo de soldados le llamó mucho la atención ,de todas las personas que ella quería evitar ,El hacia acto de presencia

-Si no lo estuviera escuchando de tus propios labios jamás lo hubiera creido...traidora -

El que decía esto era uno de los Dioses Guerreros ,aquel que representa al corcel de Odin...Sleipnir...este era Haggen de Merak Beta...

Fler observó a su amigo de la infancia ,aquel con el cual crecío y convivio durante toda su vida ,pero ella notaba que había algo mal en el ,su mirada lo reflejaba ,ya que sus ojos aguamarina como Fler los recordaba estaban pintados con un rojo parecido a la sangre

-Haggen! -

Era este el susurro de Fler hacia su viejo amigo

-Tenemos órdenes de llevarte con nosotros pero en vista de tu declaración no me queda de otra que impartir la justicia de Odin a aquellos que osan traicionarlo-

-Haggen por lo que más ames escúchame ,ayúdame a parar esto !...este no eres tú ,te conozco ...por favor vuelve en sí -el lamento de Fler caía en oídos sordos y las burlas de todos lo que ahí se habían dado cita

-No Fler...yo soy el que no te conoce !..crei hacerlo pero me equivoque ...ahora veo que solo esperaste la oportunidad de que Asgard cayera en desgracia para revelarte y mostrar quien en verdad eres !-decía este último iracundo apretando los puños,mientras hablaba su Zafiro brillaba intensamente !

Fler al ver esto sabía que no tenía caso dialogar con el o con cualquier Dios Guerrero ,el Zafiro de alguna manera lo controlaba y lo haca actuar así

-Ahora muere maldita traidora ...congelate en el frío eterno ...UNIVERSE FREEZING!-

Haggen lanzaba uno de sus ataques ante la aterrada Fler que al ver a este ,su amigo atacarla sin piedad ,solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando su inminente final ...cosa que jamás llegó

Fler al último momento al sentir el Frío Glaciar del ataque de Haggen sintió como alguien la cargaba al estilo nupcial evitando con esto morir congelada ,ella al encontrarse con los ojos cerrados sintió una calidez nunca antes sentida a pesar de que sus manos estaban tocando con metal

Al abrir los ojos sintiendose segura ,vio a un hombre ataviando con una imponente armadura de Oro ,que al mismo tiempo la cubría con una capa que estaba sobre su espalda

Haggen al ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto y ante la aparición de este sujeto pregunto frustrado al ver a Fler en sus brazos a salvo de él y los demás soldados que lo acompañaban

-Maldicion!...quien eres !-ladro este último

El sujeto dejo a Fler sobre la nieve para después mirar al Dios Guerrero ,este al sentir la profunda mirada de este ,la sintió tan afilada como una espada ,por la armadura que portaba sabía que era un Santo de Santuario ...una al igual que aquellos ya habían luchado contra Mime y Thor-

Mi nombre es Shura de Capricornio..guardian del decimo Templo del Santuario !-

Santuario de Athena...Grecia

La Diosa Athena se encontraba mirando por el balcón de sus aposentos privados los Doce Templos ,ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde que varios de sus Santos habían partido a Asgard y las noticias sobre ellos no eran tan alentadoras como quería que fueran

Sabía por su cosmo que Vidar y Aldebaran habían tenido éxito en la destruccion de los Zafiros corruptos pero estaban muy gravemente heridos por lo cual Mu de Aries u y los demás habían sido enviado a socorrerlos llevando consigo Lagrimas de Fénix ,dadas por Miguel el Overlord de la Facción del Cielo

Solo esperaba que llegaran a tiempo

-Mi Señora Athena !-

Quien la llamaba no era otro más que Shaka de Virgo ,está al notar su precensia sonrió a él al momento de girar para quedar frente a él ,acto seguir El Santo Dorado de Virgo se postró ante su Diosa rodilla al piso

-Shaka -

-Athena vengo a informarle de palabras del Maestro Arles que tanto Mu de Aries como Shura de Capricornio ya an hecho contacto con el enemigo ,en estos momentos se están batiendo en combate -decía este dando su informe

Athena suspiro ,por mucho que fueran Santos Dorados ,no le gustaba que salieran lastimados,tenían poco de haber regresado a la vida y nuevamente se estaban enfrentado a enemigos muy fuertes que los estaban llevando al limite

-Pero hay un suceso que nos tiene inquietos y tiene que ver con la llegada de Death Mask de Cancer a Asgard -

La incertidumbre mostrada por Sakha llamó mucho la atención

-Que es lo que pasa con el ?-preguntó curiosa

-Mediante el uso de la telequinesis pudo saber que los habitantes de Asgard están siendo usados como combustibles para los Zafiros ,según comenta estos son encerrados en cristales de Amatistas donde ...-al decir esto Sakha dudó en seguir

-Donde que ?...que le ha pasado a esa gente ?-

-Los cristales Amatistas de algún modo que no sabemos aún están absorbiendo su fuerza vital y con esto mueriendo en el interior de los mismos,tenemos sospechas de que ya varios pueblos ha sido limpiados de su gente y trasladados al bosque cerca del palacio Valhalla!-

Athena se horrorizó por toda esa gente inocente ,esto era tan atroz que su seguía así ,no quedaría nadie vivo en Asgard,siendo así no debían perder más el tiempo ,parar esta demencia de guerra era una prioridad

-Tenemos a alguien que esté justo en ese bosque !-

Shaka asintió

-Si mi Señora ...Issei de Leo en compañía de la Valquiria ya han entrado ahí ,un Dios Guerrero el causante de eso los está esperando !-

Athena solo suspiro y rezo para que el Santo de Leo tuviera éxito en su pelea contra quien fuera este Guerrero que atentaba contra su propio pueblo

Lo que ni ella ni Sakha sabían era que no sería El Santo Dorado de Leo quien pelearía ,esa pelea sería algo personal entre el Santo Dorado de Cancer y el Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta...

Castillo Gremory...Inframundo

El actual Mou Lucifer junto a los demás Mou,s veían atentamente y con ojo crítico lo que pasaba en la tierra de Asgard ,todos sin excepción mostraban seriedad ante los acontecimientos

Desde que se tuvo confirmación de la existencia de los Santos de Athena ,todas las Facciones han demostrado curiosidad y especulación al respecto ,atrás quedaban los tiempos de la Mitología ,ahora tenían de primera mano conocimiento de la verdadera capacidad del Santuario

Aún hoy mostraban incredulidad ante el hecho de la existencia de seres humanos con semejante poder sin la necesidad de Sacred Gears ,más aún esas extrañas Armaduras las cuales parecían incrementar drásticamente sus fuerzas hasta el punto de igualar incluso a un Mou...eso era lo que creían

En la gran sala no sólo los Mou veían lo ocurrido también cierta heredera pelirroja y su séquito estaban ahí ,Rias Gremory ideaba y planeaba formas de lograr que Issei ,aquel que la liberó de su compromiso con Riaser fuera parte de su Nobleza,ya tenía a su hermano el Sekiryuutei,pero el precio a liberarla del matrimonio arreglado también trajo consigo la liberación de la hermana de este Yukie Hyodou

Por ahora miraría atenta el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en Asgard

Asgard

El resueno de golpes y cortes de viento quebraban el inhóspito silencio que predominaba en su mayoría en Asgard ,Fler solo podía escuchar el estruendo que generaban los golpes que ambos peleadores conectaban ,a escasos metros de ella ,el anterior grupo de soldados que habían sido enviados a detenerla ,yacían ahora muertos por profundos cortes ,como si hubieran sido hechos por una espada

Ella ante la rápida acción del Santo de Oro de un solo movimiento de su mano derecha ,salió disparada una gran ráfaga de luz dorada terminando con el resultado antes mencionado

Ante un gran estruendo ambos contendientes tomaron distancia el uno del otro ,viéndose detenidamente ,Haggen sonreia mientras Shura mantenía su rostro impávido

-Nada mal ...reconozco que eres fuerte ,portas la legendaria Espada de la Dama del Lago ...EXCALIBUR !...me alegra ver que todas esas leyendas que hablan sobre ustedes sean verdad ,pero para tu desgracia ..peleas una lucha que no podrás ganar-

Tras esto ,el Dios Guerrero de su espalda saco un gran escudo de Oro sólido ornamentado el cual traía inscrito un extraño lenguaje que Shura no comprendía

-He escuchado de ti Santo de Capricornio -decía Haggen sonriendo -Se muy bien que tú y la gran mayoría de la Orden Dorada atento contra la vida de su propia Diosa -tras esto con una mano lo señalaba directamente a el -tú en específico ,atentaste no sólo una vez ,si no dos veces ...y aún así tienes el descaro de usar la Armadura Sagrada !-

El Santo de Capricornio agrio el gesto al recordar sus pecados cometidos contra su Diosa,era verdad y no lo negaría

-Es cierto lo que dices ,no merezco ser llamado el Santo más leal a Athena -decía esto sin apartarle la mirada -no sólo atente contra ella siendo una bebe,además yo cargué oca la muerte de mi mejor amigo ocacionando todo el desastre que aconteció en la Guerra Civil del Santuario-

Al decir esto bajo su rostro por un momento en señal,Haggen pensó que tras recordarle sus fracasos este abandonaría sus deseos de lucha ...qué equivocado estaba

Shura levantó el rostro ,pero su miraba se volvió más elocuente y determinada que antes ,el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba

-Athena en su infinito amor por la humanidad perdono no sólo a aquellos que lucharon contra ella ,yo en lo personal no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo hasta no dar mi vida por ella...po la humanidad portare una vez más la Armadura Sagrada y sobre todo jamás mi Espada perderá su filo aun cuando está este quebrada !-gritaba el Santo de Capricornio al momento de incrementar sus cosmo

Ante esto el Dios Guerrero enfureció !

Shura ante las palabras de Haggen preparó su ataque de espada

-Recibe esto ...elévate cosmo !...EXCALIBUR !-

Ante la arremetida de Shura ,Haggen colocó de frente él escudo para interceptar el ataque del Santo de Capricornio

-Idiota -

Al momento de hacer impacto ,Shura quedó impactado al ver cómo su ataque no sólo no había hecho daño alguno ,al contrario ,veía como su armadura la parte que cubría el brazo se destrozaba al no poder soportar la magnitud del impacto ,no sólo eso veía con horror como una gran capa de hielo lo cubría hasta el codo

-Aaaarrrggggh-

Shura retrocedió mientras el Dios Guerrero contraatacó,aprovechando el fallo de Capricornio

-Incinerate en el frío intenso de Asgard ...GREATEST ARDENT PRESSURE !-

El Santo de Captucornio trató inútilmente de cubrirse del ataque pero era inútil ,mientras trababa de resistir veía como el Zafiro incrustado en la Armadura del Asgardiano brillaba intensamente

Un gran tornado de fuego arrasó con Shura mandondolo a volar destruyendo gran parte de la armadura causándole severas quemaduras en su cuerpo ,tras el ataque Shura cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve de Asgard,manchándola con su sangre

-Hahahahahahaha...te lo dije ...no ganarás esta batalla Santo de Athena,no mientras el Gran Escudo Svalin este conmigo..no sólo me proporciona una gran defensa ,haciendo inútil tu espada ...si no también incremente mi ataque haciéndolo imparable-

Fler al ver el estado en el que había quedado el Santo de Athena exclamó

-Haggen por Odin detente !...lo estás matando !...esto no es para lo que los Dioses Guerreros existen -decía esto tras correr y sostener un brazo del Asgardiano -Los Dioses Guerreros se les dio la tarea de proteger y velar por el plueblo de Asgard ...esa fue la encomienda de Odin

Al escucharla los ojos de Haggen parecían los de una bestia hambrienta

-Encomienda?,vivir congelados todos los malditos años ,sin conocer otro estado se no sea este maldito Invierno eterno té parece una encomienda por un Dios al cual no le interesamos en lo mas mínimo !...no Fler !..nosotros los Dioses Guerreros hemos visto a los verdaderos Dioses y con ellos un futuro de posibilidades para nuestra gente se abrirá con nosotros a la cabeza !-

Haggen en un arrebato lanzó a Fler hacia la nieve ,esto mientas su cosmo energía se elevaba más y más

-Tu no lo entiendes por qué siempre has vivido en el Palacio ,no has visto las penurias que pasa nuestro pueblo ...nuestro pueblo se muere de hambre !...se congela durante las noches y muere en el olvido !-

Estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe a Fler cuando una voz lo alertó

-Así que ...los verdaderos Dioses !..ya teníamos sospechas de que algo pasaba aquí -decía Shura al incorporarse poco a poco ,el ataque de Haggen resultó más fuerte de lo que esperaba -ese Zafiro que portas es el culpable de que no veas la verdad Dios Guerrero

Shura ahora tras saber que hay alguien tras la rebelión en Asgard se propuso a hacerlo saber vía cosmo al resto de sus compañeros

-No importa lo que te propongas !..no impedirán que Asgard vea la luz !...recibe una vez más el ardiente frío de Asgard ...GREATEST ARDENT PRESSURE!-

Shura cerró los ojos al tiempo que incrementaba su cosmos !,una imagen de sus Diosa portando a NIKE aparecía en su mente

"Athena permíteme ver el ataque del enemigo "

Justo cuando el ataque de Haggen lo iba a golpear nuevamente ,este abrió los ojos colocando ambos brazos sobre sus cabeza formando una X

-DOUBLE EXCALIBUR -

El Santo de Capricornio desapareció en un destello dorado para aparecer detrás del Dios Guerrero de Merak ,sus brazos ahora estaban a sus costados totalmente extendidos !

Solo el sonido de los fuertes vientos rompía el silencio ,Haggen no se había movido desde que lanzó su ataque pero Fler notó de inmediato como el color rojo abandonó sus ojos para regresar al azul que los caracterizó siempre

El Zafiro de su armadura se volvía pedazos liberando una gran energía que salió despedida hacia el cielo de Asgard

El Escudo de Savalin fue cortado en cuatro partes iguales ,pero no sólo eso ,el brazo de Haggen que lo sostenía también fue desprendido de su cuerpo ,Haggen cayó al suelo mientras la nieve use caía lo cubría

Shura de Capricorno cayó rodilla al piso ,jadeando ante el despliegue de cosmos ,aunque no lo notaba ,el ahora tenía ambos brazos quebrados ,el dolor le era insoportable !

Fler fue corriendo ante el cuerpo de Haggen ,grandes lágrimas adornaban su bello rostro

-Porque lloras ? ...no deberías hacerlo -era la voz quebrada de Haggen !

-Haggen -

Haggen con su única mano que tenía acaricio el rostro de Fler ,limpiando sus lágrimas

-Perdóname Fler...yo no podía detenerme ...fui débil ...por mi culpa !-decía este mientras sangre salía de su boca

-Shhhhh...no digas nada...no fue tu culpa ...no tengo nada que perdonarte ..!-decía en llanto Fler-ahora debes recuperarte Haggen

Haggen río amargamente

-Siempre has sido una mala mentirosa Fler...mi tiempo se acabo !-tras esto Haggen levantó un poco la cabeza para ver al Santo de Capricornio detrás de El

-Porfavor Santo de Athena...decía este al vomitar más sangre mientras poco a poco moría -Salven a Asgard de ...ellos ...no ...deben ...-

Haggen de Merak Beta no termino de hablar cuando la vida lo abandonó ,muriendo en el frío de Asgard con un Fler llorando sobre sus pecho !,la batalla entre le Dios Guerro de Merak contra el Santo de Capricornio había terminado ,un desenlace funesto para ambas partes

Fler desconsolada tras perder a uno de sus amigos de la infancia ,Shura por tener que derramar sangre inocente ,ambos bandos siendo peones en un juego de ajedrez por fuerzas que se mantienen ocultas ..la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Shura al ver el cuerpo sin vida del Dios Guerrero era ..quienes eran esos Dioses de los cuales Haggen hablaba ?

Bosques cerca del Palacio Valhalla

El Santo Dorado de Leo se detuvo bruscamente ,volteo tras el para mirar el camino anteriormente recorrido ,Shura había tenido éxito en la destruccion del Zafiro pero a qué costo !

-Pasa algo -era la pregunta de la Valquiria

Issei la miro y dudo en decirle ,pero no tenía caso mentirle ,tarde o temprano la verdad saldría por muy dolorosa que fuera

-He sentido el cosmos de mi compañero de Capricornio ...el lucho contra uno de los Dioses Guerreros y ...-

Issei no siguió más porque Rossweise lo interrumpió ,sabiendo a lo que se refería ,le dolía porque eso representaba la muerte de otro de sus amigos ,apretó los puños en frustración ,una vez más esos malditos Zafiros hacían estragos en ellos

-Entiendo -

Por el rabillo del ojo Rossweise observó como una lluvia de lo que parecían cristales se dirigía hacia ellos ,mediante un escudo mágico ella protegió la espalda del Santo de Leo ,Issei al darse cuenta que un segundo ataque provenía de uno de sus costados lanzó su ataque de relámpago

-LIGHTNING PLASMA -

Issei sabía que él ataque hacia ellos había sido neutralizado pero la densa niebla que cubría el lugar hacía imposible ver más allá de 2 metros ,por lo que Rossweise y él se pusieron espalda con espalda para cubrir ambos espacios y no tener puntos ciegos !

-Tal perece que subestimamos la determinación del Santuario en meterse donde no lo llaman ...eso es algo de lo que tendré que hacerme cargo ..,no dejaré que ustedes deshagan lo que tanto trabajo nos a costado !-

Una voz abarcaba todo el lugar ,ni Rossweise ni Issei podían determinar de donde provenía dicha voz

-Muéstrate !-

El grito de Issei hacía eco por la neblina siendo seguido por una figura fantasmal que se abría paso tras ella ,uno de los Dioses Guerreros hacia acto de presencia

-Tantas ganas tienes de morir que incluso pides mi presencia ?..te complaceré !...yo soy Alberich de Megrez Delta !-

Lo que Rossweise e Issei observaron no sólo fue al ahora identificado como Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta ,si no que detrás de él ,muchas de las personas desaparecidas avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos ,pero lo que parecía anormal en ellos ,era que no había vida en sus ojos ,sus movimientos eran erráticos ..era como si estuvieran muertos en vida

-Pero que ?!-

Este era el asombro de Issei de Leo ante el oscuro escenario que se mostraba ante El y Rossweise...una batalla por las almas de Asgard estaba a punto de empezar ,lo que el Dios Guerrero de Megrez no previa es que sus movimientos eran observados por aquel que podía moverse libremente a través de las capas de la muerte ...

Continuará :...

Amigos ya el resto del capítulo y la próxima pelea ya se vislumbra

El próximo capítulo se titulará ..."Fuego Fatuo...el Llanto de Cancer !

Hasta la próxima y gracias por ellos rewies ,seguimos trabajando !


	12. Chapter 12

Amigos capítulo nuevo de esta historia que estaba un poco olvidada pero aquí estamos ,se agradecen comentarios y sujerencias ,sin más vamos a lo que importa

Capítulo 12:Fuego Fatuo...El Llanto de Cancer.

El panorama para Issei y Rossweise no era para nada alentador ,alrededor de ellos cientos de aldeanos los rodeaban por completo ,la peculiaridad era que estos estaban muertos en vida por lo que se podía apreciar

El Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta al parecer había asesinado a todos los habitantes de las villas cercanas al Valhalla,la verdadera razón solo el la sabia ,pero sus palabras resonaban en la mente del castaño

A que se refería con "no dejar que destruyan lo que nos ha costado ?,que quería decir ,acaso Hilda de Polaris junto con Siegfried estaban involucrados de alguna manera ?,por desgracia no tenía tiempo para meditarlo ,el castaño entonces enfocó su vista a su acompañante y observo como esta se negaba a luchar

Debis ser duro para ella ,pero así eran las Guerras ,siempre gente inocente salía lastimada era algo cruel pero no había nada que pudiera hacer

Rossweise en un gran dolor no podía luchar contra la gente inocente de Asgard ,aunque las almas de estos estuvieran controladas por el Dios Guerrero de Megrez,quien se regocijaba de la lucha moral que la Valquiria estaba teniendo en estos momentos

El Santo Dorado de Leo mientras tantos exclamaba con gran odio y frustacion a su enemigo

-Como pudiste ser capaz de algo así -dijo mientas esquivaba a un aldeano quien se había arrojado directamente contra el castaño -Son tu gente !

Alberich ante estas palabras solo contesto sin dejar esa maliciosa sonrisa

-Ellos no son mi gente -dijo mientas su cosmo energía influía en el accionar de los cadaveres vivientes para que atacaran a Issei y Rossweise-Ellos solo con materia prima para un fin mucho más allá de tu comprencion león dorado-

Rossweise que como podía los alejaba mediante escudos de hielo que fungían como barricadas reteniendo el ataque ,no podía razonar con ellos ,estaban muertos al igual que aquellos que aún se encontraban dentro de los Cristales Amatistas

Issei harto de este contratiempo extendió sus manos a los costados ,su cosmo de incremento listo para lanzar un ataque contra estos cadaveres ,no quería hacerlo pero comprendía que no tenía más remedio

-No tengo tiempo que perder aquí Dios Guerrero de Megrez!-

La Valquiria se alarmó ante lo que intentaba hacer el castaño

-Issei de Leo que haces ?!-gritó alarmada al sentir la agresividad de la cosmo energía del castaño -No podemos lastimarlos -dijo poniendo una mano en la hombrera de la armadura -Hay que buscar una manera de ayudarlos !-clamó sorprendía por cómo el castaño no le hacía nada de caso

Este aún su cosmo ardiendo y sin dejar de mirar a Alberich,contestó de manera muy decidida y sería ,cosa rara en el

-Rossweise-la llamó por su nombre -Se que son gente del pueblo de Asgard pero ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos -al decir esto varios relámpagos salieron desde la tierra rodeándolo listos para atacar a la orden dada -El Dios Guerrero de Megrez los usa como carnada para retenernos ,se que te duele pero tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al Valhalla-tras esto los relámpagos cobraron mayor intensidad mientras una Rossweise fruncía el ceño en impotencia -Odin como la misma Athena nos encomendaron detener a Siegfried y los demás -

Alberich miraba fascinado como al decir estas palabras el León Dorado mostraba en su rostro un profundo pesar por lo que se vería obligado a hacer ,sonrío a esto ,al parecer aún entre los Santos Dorados del Santuario había gente con bastante sentido humano

-Vamos!-exclama divertido Alberich-Demuéstrame hasta donde llegara tu determinación por cumplir tu misión Santo Dorado -

Las historias sobre la Guerra Civil que azoto el Santuario hace poco no estaban exageradas por lo que veía ,más aún cuando tenía en frente a aquel que por poco y mata al Santo de Pegaso

Issei cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes ,lanzaría su ataque destruyendolo todo ,incluso a esa gente dentro de los cristales ,un pensamiento cruzó por su mente ante de esta decisión

"Athena por favor perdóname por lo que voy a hacer "

Rossweise apartó la mirada cerrando sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños con rabia hacia el Dios Guerrero ,lo maldecía por usar a aquellas personas de todas las villas aledañas al Valhalla

Justo cuando esté ya lanzaría su ataque,se pudo escuchar el claro tronido de dedos ,para posteriormente los cadaveres que se estaban ya lanzando contra el castaño y la albina fueran cubiertos por un aura morada de la cual se desprendían las almas de sus cuerpos

De momento la noche pareció caer de repente ,dando un espectáculo aterrador al evento ,las almas se reunían todas en una sola

Para sorpresa de Alberich vio como los cadaveres caían pesadamente al suelo mientras sus almas se agrupaban en un remolino el cual fue a parar a donde un sujeto de pie sobre la rama de un gran árbol veía la batalla

Issei sonrió al ver de quien se trataba ,al igual que el ,vestía una Armadura Dorada ,era el guardián del cuarto Templo del Santuario...aquel que servia de paso entre los vivos y los muertos ...Desthmask de Cancer

Rossweise vio con asombro quien había llegado a auxiliarlos ,respiro tranquila al ver de quién se trataba ,sin duda agradecía a la Diosa Athena el apoyo dado al pueblo de Asgard ,el Santo de Cancer sonrió mientras exclamaba

-No te permitiré que uses las almas humanas para tus fines sin importar cuales sean -dijo mientras poco a poco desaparecía la concentración de las almas en su dedo -Yo soy Deathmask Santo Dorado de Cancer y seré tu oponente Dios Guerrero

Albercih sonrió al reconocerlo ,por supuesto !,era él ..aquel sujeto que rondaba hace poco una aldea perdiéndose en juegos de cartas y el emborracharse ,pero más que nada ,aquel que ayudaba a un chica florista y a sus hermanos pequeños

-Así que eres tú eh -dijo sonriendo a su adversario -Que situación tan desafortunada para ti Santo Dorado de Cancer -termino también enfocando su vista al ver cómo las facciones del mencionado cambiaban

El rostro de Deathmask cambio a uno muy molesto cuando vio fijamente al Dios Guerrero ,la rabia lo carcomía al igual que la incertidumbre ,por lo que no pudo evitar lanzar una pregunta que sorprendió incluso a Rossweise como a Issei

-En donde están Helena y sus hermanos ?-

Ciudad de Kuoh...

Milo Santo Dorado de Escorpio no estaba para nada tranquilo con lo que pasaba a su alrededor ,podía sentir como la Cosmo energía de Aldebaran y Vidar poco a poco desaparecía ,estos habían tenido peleas sumamentes difíciles contra los adioses Guerreros y sus zafiros corruptos

Estaba frustrado pero tenía que seguir las órdenes dadas por su Ilustrísima de proteger y velar por el bienestar del Arcángel Gabriel en compañía de su reina Griselda Quarta ,la Alianza entre el Cielo y el Santuario eran prioridad más cuando estás no podían hacer uso de sus poderes sacros ...dejándolas vulnerables a cualquier ataque

Aunado a esto la incorporación de la pequeña rubia de nombre Ravel Phenex y sin olvidar a la hermana de su compañero quien recientemente había dejado de ser parte de la Nobleza de la pelirroja cuyo nombre Milo no recordaba

Yuki Hyodou y su Sacred Gear Twilight Healig capaz de curar cualquier herida sin importar la naturaleza o raza del afectado,algo único muy parecido pero diferente en sí a aquella chica de nombre Asia Argento y su Tears Endels

Se encontraba en la sala de la gran mansión de la Serafin ,por medio de un holograma mágico veían con una mezcla de sentimientos las batallas libradas en el norte de Europa

Gabriel se mostraba sumamente triste por las pérdidas y el daño que se infringían entre ellos ,las muertes de esos valerosos Dioses Guerreros que ya una vez libraros del zafiro corrupto volvían a ser las grandes personas que eran antes ,justo antes de morir

Griselda Quarta aún tenia en mente las últimas palabras tanto de Haggen como de Thor al pedirles a los Santos Dorados la protección de Asgard ,lloraba por tan inquebrantable valor mostrado

Por el contrario ,Yuki no se preocupaba mucho por el destino de los Dioses Guerreros ,su prioridad era su hermano Issei ,aquel que en compañía de esa Valquiria Albina avanzaban por Asgard con la ayuda de los demás Santos

Sabia que estaba mal pero no podía negarlo aunque lo quisiera ,su corazón no mentía ,amaba profundamente a su hermano,le había dolido mucho su partida hace años cuando sus padres lo creían una desgracia para la familia ,pero ahora que estaba de vuelta ,le aterraba perderlo

Estaba muy agradecida con su hermano por haberla liberado de la Nobleza de Rias Gremory ,no la odiaba pero nunca le gustó sentirse usada por esta como también lo era su hermano Setsuna quien seguía fielmente los mandatos de Rias

Yuki aún hoy no comprendía lo ciego que Setsuna era al no poder ver que solo estaba siendo usado para incrementar el prestigio de la Casa Gremory ,y es que tener al Sekiryuutei entre ellos ,ya era mucho renombre y prestigio ,sin olvidar claro lo poderoso que llegaría a ser con el paso del tiempo

No quería imaginarse lo que Rias haría si tan solo uno de los Santos del Santuario formará parte de su Nobleza ,lo que ignoraba era que no solo Rias ya trababa de integrar a estos a su séquito ,también los Mou's estaban interesados en las Armaduras y su increíble poder

Conflictos se vislumbraban en el horizonte

Milo suspiro de alivio al ver como Deathmask de Cancer había llegado para pelear con el Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta ,no mentiría que estába muy interesado en este combate más por el pasado del mismo Deathmask

Bosque cerca del Palacio Valhalla...

Desthmask de Cancer se posicionó en frente del castaño y la albina ,esta era su pelea y no quería que nadie interviniera en ella ,asuntos personales tenía que tratar con Alberich -

-Issei...-hablo sin mirarlo -tú y tu novia váyanse de este lugar -dijo solemne sin perder la vista al frente -está pelea es solo mía y no quiero que me estorben -termino con bastante molestia en su voz

Issei lo pudo notar ,algo andaba mal para haberle hecho este tipo de solicitud ,lo conocía y por la expresión estoica en su rostro esto no era para nada bueno ,más aún cuando en aquella época cuando pelearon contra Seiya y compañía ,era un persona muy diferente...

Tomó la mano de la sorprendida y abochornada albina para empezar a correr en dirección al palacio

-Deacuerdo -dijo pasándole de largo -te veré en el palacio Valhalla-exclamó corriendo a toda velocidad ,Rossweise quien no podía decir nada por el rubor en sus mejillas al ser tomada por la mano por el castaño ,solo siguió a donde la llevaba

El rubor también se debía a que ya eran dos Santos Dorados que la confundían con ser la novia del León Dorado,si lo decían de broma o sinceramente no lo sabia pero no podía dejar de sonrojarse por eso

Para sorpresa del mismo Issei y Rossweise,pasaron sin siquiera el Dios Guerrero intentará detenerlos ,él simplemente se quedo quieto permitiéndoles irse ,su atención estaba solo en el Santo de Cancer

Sonrio ,sabía que adentro de las grandes cámaras del Palacio se toparían con Syd de Mizar y su aterradora sombra

-Eres muy estupido al pedirles que avancen al interior del Palacio dejándote a ti solo aquí conmigo Santo de Cancer -dijo para posteriormente invocar una gran espada en la que el fuego la embolvia por completo

Deathmask al sentir lejos la precensia del castaño y su novia incrementó su cosmo señal de que no caería en el juego del Dios Guerrero ,pero antes volvió a preguntar

-Te lo repetiré una vez más -exclamó con enojo -Donde están Helena y los niños !-

Alberich colocó su espada en su hombro para reír a carcajada ocacionando irritación en el Santo de Cancer

-Ya veo ...así que sientes apego por esa muchacha que vende Flores eh -dijo el también incrementando su cosmo -Es linda y su carácter la hacen aún más interesante ,puedo ver el porque te atrae tanto -

Dicho esto,de las entreñas de la tierra justo de lado izquierdo del Santo de Cancer ,varios Cristales Amatistas surgieron ,al verlos Deathmask ahogo una frustacion al ver lo que estos contenían ,un susurro escapó de su boca

-Helena...niños!-dijo impactado

La chica mencionada y sus hermanitos pequeños yacían dentro de los Cristales para regocijo de Alberich quien veía contento la cara de Deathmask,este volteo de golpe hacia el Dios Guerrero rugiendo furioso

-Maldito que les has hecho-su irá estaba a flor de piel -respóndeme !-

El Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta camino a paso lento hacia el cristal y con sutileza lo toco para después responder

-Deberías estarme agradecido ya que este Cristal Amatista la preservará por los siglos de los siglos donde su belleza jamás se marchitara -dijo mirando al Santo-su alma al igual que la de todos en Asgard servirán para traer de regreso a los verdaderos Dioses -

Esta declaración dejó estupefacto a Cancer

-A que Dioses te refieres ?-cuestionó curioso sin dejar de mostrar su cosmo dorado

Alberich apuntado su espada directamente al Santo atacó con una gran llamarada de fuego que calcinó por completo los árboles alrededores ,Deathmask logró esquivarlo saltando justo a tiempo ,pero una nueva ráfaga ahora de aire congelado lo golpeó de costado yendo a caer cerca donde los Cristales contenían los cuerpos de Helena y los niños

-Aquellos Dioses que estuvieron antes que todo en este mundo -dijo aún con su espada en mano caminando a un tumbado Cancer -aquellos que dominaban con poder absoluto el Universo-dijo lanzando un tajo de la espada donde una gran llamarada salió disparada

Deathmask para evitar que el ataque dañara los cristales ,lo recibió con las manos desnudas ,mientras una mueca de dolor por las quemaduras surgía de su rostro

-Aquellos Dioses que nos han prometido un Asgard sin invierno -dijo ahora abriendo por completo sus manos mientras su cosmo ardía -Un Asgard lejos del control de Odin donde yo sea el único gobernante en el mundo una vez que ellos sean liberados -

Desthmask frente a esto solo cruzo los brazos para recibir el ataque de Alberich,miro como los árboles del bosque respondían a él dándole gran cantidad de energía,esto sumado al brillar incandecente del zafiro corrupto

-Recibe esto y reúnete con ellos en la muerte ...NATURE UNITY !-

El ataque fue tal que Desthmask trató de contenerlo cuanto podía ,usó su cosmo como escudo pero la fuerza fue tal que salió disparado a los aires donde parte de su armadura fue destruida

-Aaaaarrrggghhh-fue el clamor de dolor de Cancer al recibir el impacto de lleno ,protegiendo con esto los cristales que tenían a Helena y compañía

Esto se debió a que Alberich viéndolo en el aire salto con su espada en llamas donde en una serie de estocadas hirió de gravedad al Santo de Cancer haciendo que este cayera al frío suelo escupiendo sangre

Alberich sonrió satisfecho al ver el cuerpo del Santo de Cancer en tal lamentable estado ,sabía bien que no se arriesgaría a dañar los cristales

Deathmask se reincorporó jadeando limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano ,si no podía pelear en este lugar por temor a dañar a Helena ,entonces solo le quedaba una opción a seguir

-Es imposible para mí vencerte en este lugar sin dañar los cristales -dijo mientas su cosmo ardía -así que te llevaré conmigo a través de las capas de la muerte ,dicho esto apuntó su dedo derecho hacia Albercih y exclamó

-SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA-

Alberich pronto se vio envuelto en capaz de sombras que lo arrastraban lejos de su cuerpo etéreo ,vio como este caía al suelo mientras era llevado por Cancer al único lugar donde las almas terminaban

Tanto él como Deathmask habían llegado al Monte Yomotsu.

-Ahora pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones Dios Guerrero -

En una serie de golpes ,Deathmask atacó sin piedad al sorprendido Dios Guerrero quien ante la intensidad del ataque del Santo,no pudo responder apropiadamente ,golpes en el estomago ,rostro ,patadas envueltas en cosmos literalmente hacían meya en Albercih

Uso su espada en llamas pero esta era esquivada por Cancer un potente golpe en la mandíbula lo mando a estrellarse directamente cerca del borde del Monte Yomotsu,Albercih vio como las almas pasaban y caían perdiéndose en las tinieblas de las profundidades

-Me preguntó qué pasará si uso las Ondas Infernales aquí -se cuestionó Cancer caminando hacia un golpeado Albercih-Por Helena y los niños te arrojaré a las profundidades del Inframundo -

Dicho esto se preparó para lanzar nuevamente su ataque pero las palabras del Dios Guerrero lo hicieron dudar

-Si me matas -dijo sonriendo -No podrás liberar nunca a la chica y a esos niños -río con sorna en su voz -solo yo puedo puedo liberarlos puesto que aún no están muertos o acaso vez sus almas en este lugar ...Cancer !-

Deathmask ante esto retrocedió mientras volteo a todas direcciones buscando las almas de Helena y los niños ,pudo ver las de todos en la villa pero no la de ellos ,ante esta duda por parte del Santo ,Alberich rápidamente se reincorporó lanzando su ataque

-Imbecil ...AMETHYST SHIELD !-

Del cuerpo del Dios Guerrero cientos y cientos de pequeños cristales amatistas salieron disparados impactando a un Deathmask desprevenido el cual fue lanzado nuevamente por el cielo del Yomotsu cayendo boca abajo ,donde varios cristales se veían incrustados en su piel ,la sangre brotaba

Albercih al ver a su enemigo tendido le piso la cabeza mientras se burlaba de él

-Tu amor por esa chica es tu perdición Santo de Cancer Hahahahaha-dijo sin dejar de sumir su rostro en el suelo del Yomotsu-Ella pronto morira al igual que esos niños ,me mostraré misericordioso y te reuniré con ellos -

Desthmash impotente por lo que oía ,ligeras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar a esa chica que conoció cuando llegó por primera vez a Asgard ,el al igual sus muchos Santos habían sido enviados a diferentes partes del mundo por órdenes de la misma Athena

Pero las anomalías detectadas en Asgard ganaron su atención lo que lo llevó a permanecer un tiempo investigando los sucesos ,en ese tiempo fue cuando la conocio dándose cuenta de la gran chica que era ,aún estando enferma luchaba por mantener a sus hermanos vendiendo Flores en la villa

Deathmask se conmovió por esto ,era la primera vez que recordaba que sentía este sentimiento nacer en el ,antes durante la Guerra Civil del Santuario era una persona despreciable a quien no le importaba la vida de los demás

Tanto así que la misma armadura dorada de Cancer lo abandonó en pleno combate contra el Dragón Shiryu

-Mírate ...tú que eres el más débil de los Santos Dorados de Athena rendido por sentimientos patéticos por una muchacha enferma -decía aún pisando la cabeza de Cancer -Donde quedó eso que pregonabas de que el poder era la justicia ,si es así como decías entonces mi causa es la correcta al ser más poderoso que tú -

Deathmask no podía responder a eso ,era verdad ,bajo ese creer hizo lo que hizo ,atrocidades que mancharon el honor de la Orden Dorada ,estaba por rendirse cuando unas voces le dieron ánimos

-No te rindas -

Abrio mucho los ojos al reconocer esa voz ...era ella ...era Helena

-Si ...no te preocupes por nosotros y acabalo -

La voz de uno de los niños también resonó en su mente,aún dudoso se cuestionó ,no quería perderlos para siempre y no volver a ver a esa chica del que ...si ...se enamoro

-Pero si ...hago eso ...entonces ustedes ...Helena..-

La imagen de la chica y sus hermanos aparecieron en su mente una última vez ,tan es así que Deathmask vio esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado haciendo un hombre diferentente

-No temas por nada-le decía Helena sonriendo -Sin importar lo que ocurra siempre estaremos contigo,no importa el pasado que arrastres contigo -el dijo mientras lágrimas caían por el rostro de Deathmask-lo que importa es el presente y lo que decidas ser con esta nueva vida que te fue dada -le dijo ya casi desapareciendo junto con los niños -muchas gracias por haberte preocupado por nosotros en este tiempo,solo quiero que sepas que te quiero ,y donde quiera que este estarás conmigo -

Deathmask por primera vez en su vida lloraba y lo hacía sin importarle nada

-Lucha ...lucha hasta el final...lucha por mí y por todo Asgard -fueron las últimas palabras de Helena al desaparecer por completo

Albercih de repente sintió como su pie ardía producto del cosmos que desprendía Deathmask,retrocedió un poco asustado ,se suponía que estaba derrotado ,de donde saco fuerzas para continuar se preguntaba mientras Cancer se ponía de pie con su cosmo ardiendo

-Mis creencias no cambian Dios Guerrero-le decía con la mirada sombría -aún creo que el poder es la justicia y solo los fuertes la tienen -dijo para levantar la vista donde Alberich vio la férrea determinación de sus palabras -La Diosa Athena en su infinito amor por la humanidad a demostrado tener el poder y la justicia de su lado -dijo esto mientras su cosmo ardía más y más

-Por aquellos que no pueden defenderse ,por el darles una vida sin maldad en sus corazónes te derrotaré Dios Guerrero -decía preparando su ataque

Al decir esto Albercih retrocedió más y más ,vio con miedo como muchas almas de diferentes Santos antiguos aparecían sobre de Él ,impactándolo por el hecho de que estas respondieran a él reuniéndose mientas exclamaba

-Es imposible ...es inaudito ...las almas están ...están -no pudo seguir más por el asombro causado

-Por Athena...por Asgard...por Helena...toma esto !...SEKISHIKI SOUEN..-

De las manos de Desthmask un abrazador fuego verde envolvió por completo a Alberich ocacionando que gritara sin control por las quemaduras generadas por ese fuego verde que ardía sin control

-Pero que ...que es esto...es...el Fuego Fatuo..!...Aaaaarrrgggggg

Mientas Alberich se incineraba por el fuego Deathmask decidió terminar esto de una cez por todas lanzando el más poderoso ataque de la Constelación de Cancer

-SEKISHIKI KONSOHA...-

Albericb no pudo hacer nada ,un gran poder lo arrojó sin piedad al abismo de la boca del Monte Yomotsu ,su grito de desesperacion retumbó por todo el lugar

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-

Deahtmask cayó de rodillas mientras su cosmo se apagaba ,jadeaba a la vez que una última lagrima salía de el ,con gran aplomo rugió de dolor al cielo del Yomotsu mientras su alma desaparecía en cientos de esporas de luz dorada

-HELENAAAAAAAAAA...!-

S que nadie lo viera ,solo una alma recreso del Monte Yomotsu a travez de las capas de la muerte ,en el suelo tirados quedaban dos cuerpos ,uno sin vida correspondiente al Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta cuyo zafiro se había quebrado

El otro de un Santo Dorado de la Constelación de Cancer ,que luchó por amor ,amor a una mujer como nunca creyó amar a alguien jamás ,inconciente fue ajeno a como los cuerpos de todos los aldeanos se desintegraban poco a poco en partículas de luz ,nunca se dio cuenta de la última sonrisa que el cuerpo de Helena esbozo para el.

Lugar desconocido ...tiempo desconocido

-Si serán imbeciles todos -

Rugio enfadado un sujeto de armadura negra con penetrantes ojos carmesís ,su ira era incontrolable por lo que había visto hace poco entre Cancer y el Dios Guerrero,un segundo sujeto permanecía impasible ,sereno ante la rabieta de su compañero

Aún así estaba muy interesado en estos Santos revividos que al parecer no eran tan débiles como pensaban ,mentiría si negara que no estaba naciendo un deseo por enfrentarlos

Su pensar se interrumpió para ver a su compañero ya más calmado ,pero con semblante bastante molesto ,este comentó viéndolo a los ojos

-Si Hiperíon no hace nada al respecto lo haré yo -dijo mostrando irritación al antes mencionado -Si esto sigue así no podremos regresar por completo a nuestro mundo -

Su compañero ,de iguales ojos carmesís que el ,solo se limitó a responder

-Relajate y observemos un poco más ,aún quedan Títeres Asgardianos del cual hechar mano ,nada se ha perdido aún ...Japeto -

El recién nombrado Japeto lo miró seriamente antes de salir de la habitación donde veían lo que pasaba en Asgard

-Espero que tengas razón ...Océano

Continuara :...

Al fin termine ...espero les haya gustado el trabajo ,y nos vemos muy pronto ,lo juro ,por cierto sacare un nuevo Fic del Santo de Pegaso a mi estilo ,espero les guste

Que les pareció la pelea ?


End file.
